


Baphomet II

by ptyx



Series: Baphomet [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-19
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptyx/pseuds/ptyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is alive! What will he do when he finds out about Snape and Harry? Will Harry, Snape, Sirius, Remus and their friends be able to work together and destroy the horcruxes? Sequel to Baphomet I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stopper Death

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Charlie B., Morgan D. and Teka Lynn.

**Baphomet II - The Quest**

**Part I - You Can't Be Killed If You Are Already Dead**

**Chapter 1 - Stopper Death**

Sirius Black was a dead man, but he was already used to it. He had spent twelve years in Azkaban, two years on the run and a year locked in Grimmauld Place; having to stay with Remus, the only person besides Albus Dumbledore to whom he wasn't a dead man, shouldn't be so terrible.

In spite of the unreality of their situation, Remus was helping him to get back to the real world, to learn again how to communicate with another person. Remus had been the first person to touch him and to let himself be touched by him. It hadn't been easy, but Remus had been infinitely patient.

Above all, he needed to help Remus to cope with the life Remus was living. Dumbledore had sent him to live among the werewolves and gain the trust of the amenable ones. Remus only returned home, secretly, at night and seemed more and more depressed as the days passed.

Like Remus, Sirius had followed Dumbledore's instructions, and wondered whether he had acted correctly or not.

The worst of all had been having to leave Harry alone. Even if everything he was doing was with the purpose of saving Harry, Sirius felt guilty. Not only had he been the culprit for James's and Lily's deaths, but also he had abandoned the boy who was their son and his godson.

"Sirius?"

Sirius felt a touch on his shoulder and turned to its beloved perpetrator. Remus was very sexy in the morning, with his sleepy face and dishevelled hair. Sirius wrapped a possessive arm around his waist. "It's early. You can sleep a little longer."

"And you, why are you brooding instead of sleeping?"

"Me? It's nothing. Or rather... the usual issues."

"We have to go ahead. Regrets won't lead us anywhere."

"I know."

Remus snuggled closer to Sirius. "Ah, if I could stay here all morning, instead of having to be with _my equals_..."

"Don't talk like that, Remus. You're more human than all of us."

Remus flashed a sad smile. "If everyone thought like you..."

"The world would be unbearably insane."

Remus laughed. "Now, this is true."

Sirius pretended to be angry and pinched Remus's buttocks.

"Ouch! You're going to be sorry for that," said Remus.

"Too much talking and too little action."

Remus rolled on top of him, and they ended up in a tangle of arms, legs, mouths and hands. It happened every night and every morning: they would talk and tease and make love. That was what kept Sirius going. The rest of the time was hell. Sirius couldn't stop thinking of all the nasty things Remus had to stand among the werewolves, while Sirius went to filthy places and talked to the most disgusting people to find clues about the Gaunts and the bloody Slytherin ring.

No, being dead was not the best experience of his life, and only Remus's presence helped to relieve the anguish of being separated from Harry.

~*~

Severus was marking papers in the evening when Albus burst out of the fireplace.

"Albus!"

The Headmaster was holding his own arm, and his hand was burning. Severus ran to him.

"If you can stop this spell, Severus, I would be very grateful."

Severus held Albus's hand, lifted his own wand and cast the most powerful healing spell of all. Paradoxically, this spell was the _Avada Kedavra_, which was, in its origins, a healing spell, conceived for the destruction of the illness, not of the person. Severus concentrated on the curse he would have to fight and cast _Avada Kedavra_ on it. A green light enveloped Dumbledore's arm.

Albus took a deep breath, clearly relieved. His hand, however, was black and withered. Severus touched it with his wand and started to chant another healing spell. Albus leant on him, and Severus held him. When he finished casting the spell, Severus took Albus to the sofa and helped him sit down.

Albus held his own burned hand and inspected it. "Thank you, Severus. You stopped the curse."

Severus looked at him in doubt. Albus's wand hand would never be the same. And Albus's health had probably been compromised. Severus felt tears spring to his eyes. Everything he knew of Mediwizardry told him Albus wouldn't survive for very long.

"Now, now, Severus, don't be sad. I am a very old wizard. Sooner or later, it had to happen."

"What was that, Albus? How did this curse hit you?"

Albus opened his shrivelled hand and showed him a golden ring with a black stone that had cracked down in the middle. "Salazar Slytherin's ring."

"But... who cursed it? And how did you get it?"

"That would require a long explanation, my dear, and I believe you agree with me that this is not the best moment for one."

Severus felt a mixture of anger, despair and pity for his old Master. "Of course. You need to go to the hospital wing. Pomfrey will give you potions to aid your recovery. I will escort you there."

~*~

At night, Harry went to see Severus in his office, wearing his Invisibility Cloak. It was the first time they had seen each other after that night they had spent together in the Room of Requirement. Harry embraced him, and Severus felt comforted. The magical empathy could be the best healing spell.

"What happened? Everyone's saying Dumbledore had to go to the hospital wing. And you don't seem very well."

Severus fixed his eyes on Harry's, wondering if he should tell him or not. He wouldn't be able to hide it from Harry. Harry was now a powerful Legilimens. He wasn't a very good Occlumens, but Severus would teach him all he knew and... Severus was surprised to realise how optimistic he felt when he was with Harry. He would have to control this tendency. "Dumbledore has been seriously injured. I had to cast a very powerful healing spell on him. But you know how stubborn he is; he didn't want to stay in the hospital wing."

Harry went to Ceci's enclosure and caught her. "I didn't know you were good at healing spells," Harry commented, sitting beside Severus on the sofa, with Ceci on his lap.

"Albus taught me many things besides Occlumency. You don't think he would send me to spy on Voldemort without adequately preparing me first, do you?"

"I've never thought of that before."

"You don't trust him."

Harry shrugged. "He's an old manipulator."

Severus didn't like when Harry criticised Albus. He stood up, uneasy. "Why did you come here, anyway?"

Harry frowned. "Are you going to be angry just because I don't like Dumbledore? I was worried about you, and I've missed you. Just that."

Evidently angry, the boy stood up, put Ceci back in her enclosure, caught his Invisibility Cloak and walked to the door. Severus went after him and grabbed him from behind, wrapping both arms around his chest. "Shh." Magic started to flow between them again. "Don't go."

Harry turned in his arms to face him. "Are you stressed because of Dumbledore? Are you afraid he can't be healed?"

"Yes, I am."

"Er... Let me stay with you tonight?"

"In my bedroom?"

"Yeah."

Severus knew that it wouldn't be wise to let Harry stay, but he wasn't strong enough to resist. Not after what had happened to Albus. Harry's company would comfort him that night.


	2. The Mirrors

**Chapter 2 - The Mirrors**

Sirius was unable to sleep. He had been with Dumbledore when the Headmaster had found Slytherin's ring in the ruin of the Gaunts' house, and had seen the old wizard wrapped in flames. Dumbledore had smiled and told him not to worry. Claiming only Snape could help him now, he had Apparated from there, leaving Sirius alone with his concerns.

Sirius had returned home and waited for Remus. Remus had arrived a few hours later and tried to calm him. Finally, Remus had contacted McGonagall by Floo, and she had told him that Albus was well, but his hand would never be the same.

Sirius couldn't forget the image of the flames surrounding the old wizard and then concentrating around his hand. While Remus tried to sleep, Sirius paced the house nervously.

He thought of Harry and opened the bedside drawer to find the only object he had taken with himself to Remus's, besides the clothes he was wearing when he had pretended to fall through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries: the mirror that was the twin of the one he had given Harry to communicate with him.

Almost every day, Sirius would spend a long time looking at the mirror, as if waiting for any sign from Harry. It was an insane hope. The only time Harry had called him, he hadn't been able to answer, and if Harry called him now, he wouldn't be able to answer either. He should be happy at not seeing any sign from Harry; Harry shouldn't know he was alive. And still Sirius kept looking at the mirror.

A strange mist started to gather on the mirror surface. Sirius narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, the mist began to dissipate and the image of a sombre hall appeared. Sirius thought he was going insane, and shook Remus's arm. "Remus!"

"What?"

"The mirror!" Sirius had turned his face to Remus, and when he looked at the mirror again, he saw an adult and a young man kissing. Snape and... Harry? It wasn't possible. Sirius's heart hammered painfully in his chest. "Remus, look at this... The bastard... What's he doing? What's happening, Remus?"

Remus leant over Sirius's shoulders to peer at the mirror. "I don't know, Sirius. I haven't the faintest idea."

"Can you see it? Snape kissing Harry?"

"And Harry kissing Snape back, yes, enthusiastically."

Sirius couldn't deny the boy certainly didn't look like he was being coerced. "He must have put Harry under _Imperius_!"

"No doubt, Sirius, but what is it that we're seeing? Is it the reality or some illusion projected to lure us into a trap? We need to be careful."

"Careful, Remus? What do you mean? I'm going to smash his humongous nose!"

~*~

Severus made Harry lie face down on the bed and took his time licking every inch of his backside, nibbling the inner part of his thighs, and love-biting his arse. Harry knelt, raising his hips, and Severus slowly flicked his tongue over Harry's balls. Nudging Harry's legs apart, Severus traced a wet spiral around Harry's tiny entrance. Severus was driving him insane, circling his hole with the tip of his tongue, moistening the skin around it. Harry had never felt so aroused in all his life. Finally, the tip of Severus's tongue brushed his entrance, pressed swiftly inside and started to move in ans out and from side to side. Harry relaxed and let himself be filled in his most profound intimacy.

More and more, Severus's tongue pressed against the sensitive veins of the walls of Harry's hole, eliciting wild moans and whimpers from Harry. Severus was also groaning and shuddering, because, due to the magical empathy, he was feeling the same pleasure he was giving Harry.

Severus's right hand cupped Harry's balls, squeezing them, and then closed around Harry's cock. Harry thrust towards it. Feeling an orgasm building inside him, he kept thrusting until they both came together, in a long spasm of pleasure.

In the morning, Severus woke Harry up early, so that he could be in his own dormitory before his friends awoke. Harry went to Ceci's enclosure. He couldn't see her; she must have been sleeping in her cave. Severus pulled Harry against his body and kissed him passionately.

It wasn't easy to leave, after a night like that, after a kiss like that. But when Harry's lips parted from Severus's, an image shifting in the scrying mirror called his attention. "Severus, what's that in the mirror?"

Severus turned to the mirror right when the enraged face of Sirius Black was brought into focus. " I'm going to smash his humongous nose!"

Harry's heart raced wildly, and he had to lean on Severus not to collapse. Sirius's image was now very clear. But Severus started towards the mirror, wand in hand. "Black. What kind of joke is this? You are dead."

"And you will be too, when I get my hands on you."

"Shut up. You have always been a bragger. When your friends are not with you, you bottle out."

Remus appeared in the mirror. "Sirius, please stop it."

Remus's hand became bigger, covering the surface of the mirror, and the image of Sirius and Remus disappeared from it.

Severus kept pointing his wand at the mirror, trembling.

Harry approached him from behind and held his arm. "He's gone. What's happening, Severus? How could he appear there, if he's dead? What is it that this mirror shows?"

"Theoretically, the future. But I sincerely hope _that_ was not my future."

"It can't be. And we talked to him! Or rather, you argued with him. This can't be the future. He's dead!"

"We must have a little chat with Dumbledore. Now."


	3. The Headmaster Explains

**Chapter 3 - The Headmaster Explains**

It was barely six o'clock in the morning. The Headmaster received them in his office and, after expressing surprise at the early hour, invited them to sit down.

Severus reported the unexpected and extremely unwelcome appearance of Sirius Black in his scrying mirror. He didn't even try to hide from the Headmaster the fact that Harry was in his rooms that early in the morning. Severus was tired of hypocrisy, and also very annoyed.

The Headmaster stroked his long beard with his good hand. "How peculiar. I could never have foreseen this turn of events. Your mirror established a contact with another mirror, in possession of Sirius Black."

"To my knowledge, Sirius Black is dead."

The Headmaster ignored Severus's statement. "Harry, do you know if your godfather had a scrying mirror?"

"Sirius? A scrying... Oh. He gave me a small mirror, so that we could communicate when he was in Grimmauld Place. He gave me a mirror and kept its twin himself. But I don't think it was a mirror like Severus's."

"How interesting! The scrying mirror that belonged to Grindelwald must be able to communicate with other mirrors! Yes, it makes sense. I confess I hadn't thought of checking these less important effects when I studied its properties."

"Less important effects? But Headmaster..." Harry's body was trembling "... what's happening? Is Sirius alive?"

Severus rested his hand over Harry's shoulder and squeezed it warmly.

The Headmaster shook his head. "I'm sorry, Harry. I know how hard it was for you. It was hard for me too, having to remove your godfather from your life."

Harry stood up, fists clenched in rage. "Are you saying that Sirius is alive? That his death was just one of your acts? Another move in your chess game?"

Severus also stood up, more worried than angry and not knowing what to do. Harry seemed on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Please, Harry, sit down. It's a long story," said the Headmaster.

Severus pulled Harry back to his chair and sat in his own chair, beside Harry.

"As you certainly recall, Sirius spent almost a year hiding in Grimmauld Place. And you must remember that he was not happy with the situation."

Severus snorted, but seeing Harry clenching his fist again, he tried to control his own reactions and calm down.

The Headmaster went on. "A year ago, in May, a few weeks before the end of the term, Sirius asked to talk to me. He told me he couldn't stand staying there and not doing anything, that he wanted to do something to help the Order of the Phoenix. I pondered the subject and proposed to him the only practicable alternative. I told him that if he were already dead, no one would look for him. I also told him I was undertaking important investigations to which he would be able to contribute, if he were dead. Sirius wanted to help me, and when I revealed to him the details of those investigations, he agreed with my plan."

"And what investigations would those be, Headmaster?" asked Severus.

"We will talk about it later, Severus."

"But what was your plan, exactly?" asked Harry.

"The plan was that Sirius would simulate his own death on the first occasion when the Death Eaters organized an attack which was significant enough to attract the attention of the press. This occasion presented itself when the Death Eaters invaded the Department of Mysteries."

"So Sirius only pretended to fall through the Veil?" Harry asked, his voice trembling.

"Precisely. He cast a non-verbal spell to Apparate to Lupin's house, which we had already put under the Fidelius Charm. Obviously he didn't want to let you and your friends face the Death Eaters alone, but I assured him I would arrive on time."

"A perfect plan." Severus snarled. "Except for the fact that you broke Harry's heart, but I'm sure you consider this a minor detail in the process. I can't help wondering why you have deemed it necessary to hide the plan from Harry."

"Oh, Severus, you know very well that Harry was being targeted by Riddle, who was trying to possess him. And your Occlumency lessons were not producing any results."

Severus felt blood boiling in his veins. "If you had told Harry exactly what was happening, things would have been different."

"I have already apologised to Harry for my mistake. It's no use blaming each other for what has gone wrong in the past. The fact is that Harry hadn't learnt Occlumency, and Riddle could possess his mind easily. We couldn't run the risk."

Harry shook his head in utter bewilderment. Severus knelt by his side. "Harry? Are you all right?"

"Yeah. And I'm happy that Sirius is alive. But I don't know if I'll be able to forgive them for this. Especially him," said Harry, nodding at Dumbledore.

"It was my idea. Don't blame Sirius. He suffered terribly at having to be separated from you, and he only did it because he wanted to help you."

"Very well, Albus, so what investigations are these that you and Black have been undertaking?"

"This is another long story, and not a pleasant one."

"We have an hour until classes start," said Severus.

"Then I suggest we have our breakfast here," said Dumbledore.

Severus was going to protest, but he remembered Harry would need to eat before going to his classes. Not that Harry looked more enthusiastic about the idea than himself.

Dumbledore waved his wand and his desk turned into a table with plates for three, cornflakes, orange juice, scrambled eggs, porridge, rolls, toast, jam, milk and, naturally, tea.

"Help yourselves. It's not healthy to have so many emotions before breakfast."

Visibly upset, Harry took a piece of toast, and Severus poured a cup of tea for himself.

"We are all ears, Albus," said Severus.

"Do you remember when Harry destroyed Riddle's diary? That was the first sign that led me to suspect a terrible, hidden secret: Riddle had managed to encase a piece of his soul in the diary. That was an inconceivably powerful and dark magic. In other words: the diary was a Horcrux."

Severus almost choked on his tea. "A Horcrux?"

"Exactly."

"What's a Hor... What's one of those?" asked Harry.

"It's a magical object that can only be created if the wizard or witch commits the supreme act of evil: murder. By means of a dark spell, the wizard or witch splits his or her own soul and encases a piece of it in an object. The fragment of soul concealed inside it is kept safe and prevents the death of its owner," Dumbledore explained. "The existence of this diary-Horcrux, and the careless way Riddle regarded it, made me wonder if Riddle could have created more Horcruxes. After all, murder never was an obstacle for him, and the idea of splitting his soul repeatedly wouldn't frighten him. I started to investigate Riddle's life to verify this possibility. Do you remember your old Potions teacher, Slughorn?" the Headmaster asked Severus.

"Of course I do."

"He was also Riddle's teacher here. Well, after a long quest, I finally found him."

"Ah," said Severus, without a trace of enthusiasm. Slughorn wasn't a bad teacher, but he let himself be seduced by people's fame, reputation and money. As Severus was poor, ugly, Half-Blood and the son of unknown parents, Slughorn had always ignored him. "And what did he tell you?"

"With a lot of effort, I was able to extract from him the information I was looking for: that Riddle had once asked him about the possibility of dividing his soul in seven parts."

"Seven?" Severus shivered.

"A magical number," said the Headmaster.

"This is a catastrophe!" Severus exclaimed. "Are you telling me the Dark Lord created seven Horcruxes? We will never be able to destroy him!"

Dumbledore looked straight at Harry, who seemed overcome. "That was the reason why I needed Sirius's help. He has been working hard, and thanks to him I found the Slytherin ring in the ruin of the house of the Gaunts, Riddle's maternal grandparents. I have managed to destroy it. Which means we have already destroyed two of the six Horcruxes."

"Six or seven?" Harry asked.

"The seventh piece of soul is inside Voldemort himself."

"And where are the other four?" Severus asked.

"We don't know yet. We have solid clues about two other Horcruxes, but we can only speculate about the remaining two. Sirius has all the information about this subject, and now that you know that Sirius is alive, I would suggest you to talk directly with him. Moreover, I have some other important news to share with you."

Severus sighed and felt Harry shuddering. None of them said anything, though.

"This must be kept an absolute secret: I will have to close Hogwarts in two weeks. Severus warned us that Riddle is planning to attack Hogwarts on the second week of June. Your exams will be held in the first week of June, and then we will send all children home. I was seriously injured, and can't grant my students adequate protection."

Severus lowered his head. It was sad, but they had to face the truth. Dumbledore was doing the right thing.

"And where are we going to stay?" asked Harry, in a concerned tone.

"The students will go home; a group of members of the Order, I among them, will stay in Grimmauld Place in a state of alert. I would like to have Severus in Grimmauld Place too. As for you, Harry, I suspect you would like to stay with your godfather, at Lupin's?"

Severus searched for Harry's eyes. A thousand emotions seemed to pass over the boy's face in a few seconds.

"Yeah, I would like to see my godfather." Harry stared back at Severus. "But I would like to stay with Severus too."

"Indeed, I think you should continue your practice together. If Severus agrees, I can talk to Professor Lupin and your godfather about the possibility of Severus staying there too."

"I, at Lupin's? I don't think so."

"Severus..." Harry was nearly pleading.

Severus sighed. "You saw how Black treated me, didn't you?"

"I will talk to him, Severus," said Dumbledore, in his most confident and paternal tone. "There's no need to be concerned."

Severus shook his head, dismayed. This would be hell on earth.


	4. No Exit

**Part 2 - The Horcruxes**

**Chapter 4 - No Exit**

_"Hell Is Other People" (J. P. Sartre)_

Remus was arranging things in his house, in a small village in Cornwall, to prepare for the imminent arrival of their guests. He was glad that Sirius and Harry could be together again; that was essential for Sirius's psychological welfare. But having Severus and Sirius in the same house would be a nightmare. To make things worse, Dumbledore had told them that there was a Magical Empathy between Severus and Harry, clearly implying that there was also a deep emotional involvement between them. From what Remus had witnessed in the mirror, that involvement had also a sexual component. Remus found that very disturbing. After all, Severus belonged to his generation, and Harry was young enough to be his son. And if that weren't enough, there was also the fact that Severus Snape was one of the last partners with whom Remus would like to see Harry.

Sirius didn't want even to hear about it, and made his opposition very clear. For the first time, he had refused even to consider a request by Dumbledore. Remus could understand his feelings very well, and yet he found himself in the position of having to ask Sirius to keep calm — which he did without conviction. Sirius had agreed to Snape's presence in their house only under Dumbledore's implicit threat that Harry wouldn't come without Severus, and under the condition that Snape wouldn't touch Harry while they were there. Dumbledore had insisted that Severus and Harry should have at least one hour per day to practice together, alone and without any interruptions, and Sirius had had to agree to that too.

It was for Harry's benefit, Dumbledore had said. The bond between Severus and Harry was very strong and their magic would be infinitely more powerful if they learned to work together.

Remus sighed and plumped the cushions on the sofa. Sirius was coming down the staircase with an anxious look. "Is it time, yet?"

"Calm down. They won't be here for another half-hour. Oh, and they have already sent their trunks. I'll put Severus's under the sofa. Can you take Harry's upstairs?"

~*~

With a knot in his throat, Harry said goodbye to Hagrid, Buckbeak and Ceci — Ceci would have to stay with Hagrid while the school was closed. Harry tried to cheer her up by telling her she would have fun with Buckbeak and all the weird beasts Hagrid used to keep in his cupboards. Ceci asked Harry to take care of Severus, and Harry promised he would.

Hedwig would stay with Hermione, who didn't have an owl.

When he finished packing, Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione. It was hard not to tell them the whole truth, but Dumbledore had insisted on the importance of keeping the fact that Sirius was alive a secret. Harry told his friends only that Dumbledore would send him to a house under the Fidelius Charm. The three friends departed promising to meet again as soon as possible.

Harry put on his Invisibility Cloak and walked to the Hogwarts' gates, where Severus was waiting for him. As he arrived, still under the Cloak, Harry embraced and kissed Severus. He knew he wouldn't startle Severus because their bond allowed them to feel each other's presence even when they couldn't see each other, and Severus had surely felt his arrival.

"Harry," said Severus, as soon as the kiss ended, "you know we won't be able to do this when we are in your godfather and his werewolf's house."

"Yeah. That's why I'm doing it now," said Harry, pulling Severus into another kiss.

~*~

Remus felt a chill in his stomach when he heard a knock on the door. He braced himself to open it, but Sirius was quicker and passed him by. The expected moment had arrived: Harry and Severus were in front of Sirius and Remus.

Everything happened fast; Sirius embraced Harry and Remus greeted Severus with a nod. "Good afternoon, Severus."

"Lupin," Severus replied dryly.

"Come in!"

Sirius had already pulled Harry inside. Severus entered with a suspicious look, as if expecting an ambush. Remus couldn't help smiling inside: the same man who would bravely fight against the most dangerous wizards behaved like an eleven-year-old child when facing Sirius. The fact that Severus was the most paranoid wizard he knew — surpassed only by Mad-Eye Moody, perhaps — didn't help the situation at all.

Only then did Harry come and greet Remus — a bit formally, but that was normal; Remus himself had always been formal with Harry. Remus shook Harry's hand. "I'm very glad to have you here, Harry."

"Thank you, professor."

"You don't need to be so formal. After all, I'm not your teacher any more, and we all will live here together. Call me Remus."

"Okay, Remus."

"Have a seat." Remus pointed to a sofa and two armchairs in the sitting room.

Severus stood up, like Sirius. They hadn't even greeted each other, and now their eyes locked. Remus could almost see the wrathful sparks crossing the room. Remus approached Severus and pointed him to an armchair, but Severus didn't look willing to sit before Sirius.

Luckily, Sirius turned to Harry and pulled him down to sit on the sofa, and Severus sat in the armchair Remus had pointed out to him.

"Harry... Dumbledore told me you were angry with me, and I completely understand. But you must know that... I didn't have any other way to help you. Will you forgive me?" asked Sirius, his voice wavering.

"I... I don't know."

Remus would have liked to pay attention to what they were saying, but he had to play the host. "Do you want a drink? Juice? Butterbeer?"

Harry asked for a pumpkin juice; Sirius too. Severus said he didn't want anything. Remus sighed.

When Remus returned from the kitchen with the glasses, Harry and Sirius were talking amicably, and Severus was looking miserable.

Remus poured a glass of Firewhisky for himself, and had an idea. "Would you like a glass of Ogden's Old, Severus?"

"Thank you, Lupin, but I don't usually drink in unsuitable places."

Remus wasn't sure whether that was an insult or if Severus meant he wouldn't be comfortable drinking in front of Harry.

But Sirius didn't seem to have any doubts about it, and jumped up. "Listen here, you..."

"Sirius, please," said Harry, holding Sirius's arm to stop him. Harry then stood up and approached Severus, who was already standing, and was pointing his wand at Sirius. "Severus, let's sit down and talk, please."

Harry touched Severus's arm and Severus's face changed immediately, softening a little.

Sirius, on the other hand, clenched his fists on seeing the interaction between his godson and his nemesis. "Snape, take your hands off my godson."

Seeing black clouds gathering on the horizon, Remus set his glass on the table and hurried to prevent a disaster. "Please, gentlemen, let's just try and be civilised."

"The presence of this animal here," Severus replied, nodding to Sirius, "prevents that possibility."

"I may be an animal, but at least I'm not a paedophile like you."

Severus and Sirius were ready to engage in a physical fight. Harry screamed, "Stop it, now! Can't you see that by insulting each other you are insulting me? Can't you be a little bit more mature than that?" Harry sank into the armchair opposite to Severus's.

Severus and Sirius stood up, glaring daggers at each other.

"Let's make a truce, all right? We're here because we've decided to work together. We have a common purpose," said Remus.

"So why don't you get straight to the point and start with your report? The sooner you finish it, the sooner we can develop a plan of action," Severus snapped.

"Yes, we could do that. But please, sit down, everybody," Remus asked.

Reluctantly, Sirius sat on the sofa again, and Severus, in his armchair — both very slowly, studying each other's movements.

Remus gave up on his glass of Firewhisky for a while and sat beside Sirius on the sofa.

Sirius turned to him. "Would you like to make the report?"

"You're the one who knows all the details, Sirius," Remus replied, trying to infuse confidence into his partner.

Sirius lowered his head to concentrate, as he used to do sometimes. When he lifted his head there was a determined look on his face, and he turned to Harry. "Dumbledore told us he had talked to you about the Horcruxes. As he told you, you have already destroyed one of them, the Diary, and Dumbledore has destroyed the ring. So there are four Horcruxes left." Sirius took a deep breath. "Dumbledore supposes Voldemort wanted to make a Horcrux with an object that belonged to each one of the four Hogwarts' founders, and I believe Dumbledore is on the right track. Two of these Horcruxes we have already identified. We have obtained the memory of a house-elf belonging to Hepzibah Smith, one of Helga Hufflepuff's descendants. We saw this memory in Dumbledore's Pensieve; it shows Tom Riddle talking to Hepzibah, and it's very clear that he killed her to steal Hufflepuff's cup and Slytherin's locket."

"What was this Hufflepuff doing with Slytherin's locket?" asked Snape.

_Oh, there was Severus Snape, always jealous and protective of his Slytherins,_ thought Remus.

"Hepzibah was an antique collector. She bought it from Borgin &amp; Burkes," Remus replied, seeing that Sirius didn't look inclined to do it.

Severus made a repulsed face.

"And where are those things now?" asked Harry.

"I've seen the locket in the house-elf's memory Dumbledore showed me, and I recognised it. I suspect, Harry, that the locket was in 12 Grimmauld Place when we were decontaminating the house. Don't you remember having seen a heavy golden locket that no one could open?" Sirius asked Harry.

"In Grimmauld Place?" Harry widened his eyes. "Yeah! I do remember!"

"There you are!"

"We threw it into the rubbish sack," Harry whimpered. "But... perhaps Kreacher hid it?"

"It's a possibility. But there is another one: Mundungus Fletcher has been arrested carrying objects stolen from 12 Grimmauld Place," said Sirius.

Harry grimaced. "That thieving bastard! Did he have the locket?"

"No. But he could have sold it beforehand," Sirius answered.

"So we're back to square one?" asked Harry.

"Kreacher is at Hogwarts now, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Dumbledore asked me to order him to stay there," said Harry.

"We can interrogate him, and also look for clues Mundungus might have left," Remus suggested.

Harry looked contemplative. "What about Hufflepuff's cup?"

Sirius looked at Remus as if asking for his help.

"Thanks to the information passed by Severus to Dumbledore," said Remus, making Harry and Severus turn to look at him, "we have a solid clue about the possible whereabouts of the cup. Severus reported to Dumbledore that Bellatrix once let it slip that Voldemort had entrusted her with something very precious in the past."

Harry looked at Severus, who nodded at him.

"Dumbledore thinks it's the cup that's with Bellatrix. It could be the locket, but if the locket was in Grimmauld Place, it seems unlikely that Voldemort has recovered it and given it to Bellatrix. And Dumbledore doesn't believe Voldemort has managed to create a Horcrux from something of Gryffindor's..."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because Gryffindor's sword, his only known relic, remains safe, protected by Dumbledore," Sirius answered. "As for Ravenclaw's object, Dumbledore suspects the recent disappearances of Florean Fortescue and Ollivander have something to do with it. Dumbledore hasn't explained this theory to me yet; he said he'll call us in a day or two."

"Fortescue and Ollivander disappeared?" Harry looked distressed.

"They did," said Sirius.

"If the Dark Lord didn't manage to create a Horcrux from a Gryffindor artefact, why do you infer we have to find four Horcruxes?" asked Severus, with an impatient gesture.

"Dumbledore thinks Voldemort has used Nagini instead," Remus replied.

"Nagini, a Horcrux? A living Horcrux?" Severus arched an eyebrow. "Is that possible?"

"Apparently, it is," Remus answered.

"And how did the Headmaster arrive at such a conclusion?" asked Severus.

"The Headmaster said he used a very sensitive instrument to analyse Harry's thoughts while Harry was seeing through the snake's eyes, when Arthur Weasley was bitten by Nagini, two years ago," Remus explained.

"Oh, right. I remember that. Two smoke serpents issued from the instrument, and Dumbledore looked very intrigued," said Harry.

Severus shook his head, looking incredulous. There were a few moments of silence. "How are we going to work?" Severus finally asked, crossing his arms. "Each of us will take charge of a Horcrux?"

"Of course not," Sirius snapped. "If you expect us to leave Harry alone and put his life at risk, you are more wrong than ever, because we are not like you."

Severus seemed ready to jump on Sirius's neck and strangle him.

As Remus loved that neck, he tried to distract them by presenting a real plan. "I believe we should start with the cup. Sirius has a clue about where Bellatrix might have hidden it." Remus ignored Severus's snort. "We have to find a way of taking her out of her house or distracting her."

"I can do that," said Severus. "But I hope this cup is where you expect to find it, otherwise I shall be uselessly risking my cover."

"Listen, Snape, there's no way to be sure of anything. We're investigating, okay? If you're too much of a chicken to try..."

"Black, I am sick and tired of your useless and nonsensical comments." Severus turned to Remus. "Tomorrow night there will be a Death Eater meeting. The Lestranges will be there, without a doubt. You can take advantage of the opportunity. Tomorrow evening you shall have to be prepared. A few minutes after my departing, you can go to Bellatrix's house."

~*~

The atmosphere remained tense for the rest of the afternoon, and in the evening Remus called Severus aside to try and convince him to have dinner with the others. Remus remarked that he trusted Severus to the point of drinking the Wolfsbane he prepared him every month, and that he expected Severus to place the same trust in him. Severus replied that he wasn't so reckless as Remus. Remus almost lost his patience, but Severus ended up joining them at the table.

After dinner, Sirius took Harry upstairs, and the two of them stayed there for a long time. Severus paced the room nervously. Remus offered him tea, and he accepted. Severus cast a disdainful look at Remus's Muggle tea-bag tea, but looked pleased to find a bag of Earl Grey.

~*~

Sirius took Harry to the office he and Remus had transfigured into a bedroom for Harry. The walls were lined with bookshelves, and Sirius spent a long time showing the books to Harry. Among them, there were a collection of three volumes that were Sirius's favourites when he was Harry's age, and that Sirius had given to Remus a few days before Harry's birthday.

"_The Han Solo Adventure_. Star Wars?" asked Harry, intrigued. "Did you like Star Wars?"

"Of course I liked it! Have you watched the films?"

"You mean the original trilogy?"

"Well, I've only watched the first two films. Remus told me Lucas filmed a third one, which is the sixth in the series, and that the first episode will be released this year," Sirius explained.

"Yeah, that's it. I saw the films on TV. I used to hide behind the sofa so that Dudley wouldn't see me."

Sirius felt his heart contract, but didn't want to go deep into the subject because Harry looked embarrassed. "My father became very angry at me when he knew I had gone to a Muggle theatre," said Sirius, turning the subject to his own familial problems. "James used to say I wanted to be a Muggle just to annoy my parents. But it wasn't true. I mean, I really hated my parents, but there were many interesting things in the Muggle culture."

"Like motorcycles and films?"

"Exactly!"

Suddenly Sirius looked at Harry solemnly. "Harry, there's something I have to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"Do you know... that we and Remus..."

"Oh, that. I, er, I think I guessed you were together, you know, after I saw you in the mirror. And, well, Severus made a few nasty jokes about you. As if he wasn't as gay as a tree of parrots..."

"What? As gay as a tree of parrots? I haven't heard that one!" Sirius laughed; somewhere between relief at not having to worry about Harry's reaction to his relationship with Remus and concern about the intimate way Harry referred to Snape.

And Sirius continued showing Remus's books to Harry, and telling him stories of the Marauders. Harry listened attentively, eyes sparkling.

~*~

When they finished tea, Remus told Severus he would have to sleep in the sitting room, because they had only a bedroom and an office in the house. Severus shrugged, and Remus started to make the sofa up. But Severus dismissed him, saying he could very well do that himself.

As it was late and Remus was tired, Remus went to Harry's bedroom upstairs. Remus and Sirius said goodnight to Harry and went to his own bedroom.

~*~

"How did things go with Harry?" asked Remus, as soon as the two of them had undressed and lain down.

"He's angry, and I don't blame him, but he's a wonderful boy."

"And he likes you."

Sirius smiled. "Do you think so?"

"It's obvious."

"He already knew about us, Moony."

"Oh? And what's his opinion about it?

"He seems to accept it naturally. Perhaps too naturally for his own good," said Sirius.

"Why are you saying that? Because of Severus?"

"Yeah. They seem very, very close, don't you think?" Sirius sighed. "Do you reckon you'll be able to sleep, with that greasy bat downstairs?"

"Sirius, let's try not to antagonise him and maybe he'll get less prickly. We'll get used to him."

Sirius sighed. "Yes, and Kappas are more commonly found in Mongolia."

That was a private joke between them; when Remus had taught in Hogwarts, one of his students had told him that when Severus substituted for him for one class, he had corrected Remus's information that the Kappas were originally from Japan, wrongly insisting that they were mostly found in Mongolia.

In spite of the joke, Remus felt that Sirius was too tense. "Do you want a massage?"

"Ah... If you're offering, yes, please!"

Remus smiled and got up. "I'm going to fetch the oil."

Remus opened the chest of drawers and produced a phial. When he came back to bed, Sirius was already facedown. Remus straddled him, squirted some oil into his hands and spread it over Sirius's back in firm, long strokes, rubbing and kneading oil into his muscles.

"Hmm, that feels nice," Sirius murmured.

Remus leant to kiss Sirius's back and continued massaging him. The way Sirius responded to his touch, wriggling and moaning softly, was intensely arousing. Remus leant further to kiss his neck. Sirius turned his head to kiss him, and Remus rolled down to Sirius's side to give him more access.

Remus lowered his head to spread nipping kisses along Sirius's neck and jaw line. Sirius's hands roamed Remus's chest until two wicked fingers found a nipple and pinched it.

"Oooh... I like that," hissed Remus.

"Of course you do," said Sirius, mockingly.

"Smug, are we?"

Sirius bent to suck Remus's nipple and cupped Remus's buttocks in his hands. Remus twined his fingers in Sirius's hair and pressed Sirius's head against his nipple.

"You're making me crazy, Padfoot."

"I know. It's not what I always do?"

Remus couldn't help laughing. He held his lover against himself, tenderly stroking his back.

Sirius was rocking against him. "Moony, please..."

"More massage?"

"Moony, you know very well what I want!"

"Right... So I reckon we'll need the other oil..."

Remus reached for the phial of lube in the bedside table drawer, covered his fingers with the oil and slowly stroked the area around Sirius's entrance in circular movements before slipping a finger inside it.

Sirius gasped, and then started to thrust onto Remus's finger. Remus continued sliding his finger in and out, then inserted another finger and rolled Sirius's balls in his other hand.

"Oh... I want you inside me now," said Sirius, possessively curling his fingers around Remus's cock.

That was nearly too much. Remus let a growl escape from his throat, removed his fingers from Sirius's hole and grabbed the phial of lube to coat his cock thoroughly. Remus rolled Sirius facedown again and stuffed two pillows beneath him. Then he ran a gentle hand over the smooth curve of Sirius's arse, separated his cheeks and inserted just the tip of his cock.

"Say it again," Remus asked hoarsely.

"I want you inside me," Sirius panted. "Please."

Remus sank into Sirius, stretching him, filling him inch by inch. When he was all inside, Remus stopped and leant to lick and nibble the curve of Sirius's neck.

"Remus.." Sirius's husky voice connected directly to Remus's cock.

"Say you are mine," he whispered in Sirius's ear.

"I'm all yours, Moony."

Remus bit him hard in the neck and held his cock.

"Ah!" Sirius shoved back towards Remus's hand. "It feels so good."

The pace of Remus's thrusts grew faster, and both started to move in synch.

"Remus..."

"I'm here, love," Remus whispered, closing his eyes and feeling Sirius's body tense and shudder. The mere sensation of Sirius coming over his hand was enough to send him over the edge, and he came too, convulsing and shaking uncontrollably.

~*~

Harry hadn't even come to say goodnight. Severus was there, in the dark, lying on the sofa, wrapping himself in jealousy and wallowing in self-pity.

Severus was too tense. He wouldn't be able to sleep here, in the house of his arch-enemies. He turned to one side, then to the other. How would he be able to stand it?

Gradually, a familiar sensation began to overcome him: Harry's presence.

"What...?"

"Shh," Harry whispered, lying on top of Severus.

"There's no room for two here," Severus grumbled.

"Why don't we transfigure the sofa into a bigger one?"

"Because you shouldn't be here, brat!"

"Shh." Harry took out his wand and turned the sofa into a larger one. Then he snuggled up to Severus's chest and put his Invisibility Cloak over his head.

Severus embraced him and felt the tension dissipating. "Why are you here?"

"I was going mad. I wanted to be in your arms, to sleep next to you."

"Such romantic nonsense," purred Severus contentedly.

"Yeah, but... you like it."

Severus would like to pinch the brat's buttocks or spank him for his cheek, but that would be too dangerous. Besides, now that he wasn't tense any more, Severus was feeling sleepy.

"Good night, Severus."

"Good night, brat."


	5. The Cup

**Chapter V - The Cup**

The next morning, Severus woke Harry up early, transfigured the sofa back into its old shape and sent Harry back to his bedroom. They met again after breakfast, in Harry's bedroom, for their joint magic practice. As soon as Severus closed the door, Harry embraced him.

Severus held his shoulders firmly and pushed him away. "Harry, this is serious. We're here to practice."

"Oh, just a little kiss..."

"When we finish practice."

"Okay," Harry grumbled.

After many weeks of practice, there wasn't anything they couldn't do together, and seeing their magic flowing naturally from both their wands and combining was a very pleasant experience for Severus. They had achieved a high level of communication through Legilimency and could even cast non-verbal spells together. Now they just had to perfect their action, adjusting their timing, focus and technique.

Occlumency was a completely different matter. Harry could counterattack and read Severus's mind while Severus was trying to read his, but he seldom could block Severus. Perhaps that happened because Harry was comfortable with his own emotions; or perhaps it was due to their bond: Harry didn't want to sever it. Whatever the explanation was, Severus was worried about it, and didn't know how to help Harry to overcome what Severus considered a weakness.

~*~

"There's an elm tree in Bellatrix's back garden. When I was a child, I used to play there with Bella and her sisters — she inherited her father's house, you know. And there used to be a treasure chest buried under the elm tree," Sirius told Harry.

"Do you think she hid the cup there?" asked Harry.

"If I know Bellatrix, that was exactly what she did."

Sirius had spent the day planning every detail of what they would have to do and giving instructions to Remus and Harry.

In the evening, when Snape grabbed his left arm with his right hand, Sirius looked at Remus.

"I have to go," said Snape, looking at Sirius and Remus, and then staring longer at Harry. "Be careful."

"You too, Severus," said Harry just before Snape disappeared.

"Remus, count ten minutes on your watch, please," said Sirius.

"Do you think that will be enough? What if she's late?" asked Remus.

"Bellatrix would never be late for a meeting with her beloved Master. Never," said Sirius. "Are you ready?"

"We are."

"We're going to Apparate straight into the back garden. We don't want to enter Bellatrix's mansion. That house is not only haunted, it's full of traps," Sirius warned. "Harry, we're going to Side-Along-Apparate, because you still don't have your licence to Apparate."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. And you've already told me all that ten times, Sirius."

When Remus announced that ten minutes had already elapsed, Sirius offered his arm to Harry, then nodded at Remus, and they Apparated.

As soon as his feet touched solid ground again, Sirius looked at Harry and saw that he was all there. He exhalled deeply from relief. Then he looked around and was surprised by what he saw.

The grass in Bellatrix's back garden had turned into a field of asphodels. With their narrow leaves and white flowers, the asphodels extended like a green and white carpet over the earth. But suddenly the carpet was torn, and the earth began to give way under their feet.

"Sirius," Harry screamed, but Sirius couldn't do anything: they were already being swallowed by the earth and falling at vertiginous speed into an abyss. Harry's scream echoed while they fell and fell.

~*~

Sirius gradually recovered consciousness. He felt pain and itching all over his body. When he was able to open his eyes, a shiver ran down his spine: rats and all kinds of bugs were covering him, encircling him. He sat up quickly, shaking and thrashing and slapping his own body. He looked around, searching for Harry and Remus. They were on the ground, near him, also encircled by rats, cockroaches and even spiders. Bats were flying around them. Seeing one of them swooping down to attack Harry, Sirius ran to drive it off. Sirius chased out all the bugs and insects he could. Meanwhile, Remus was standing up, looking safe and sound as if he hadn't just fallen for miles.

Remus ran to them and helped Harry to sit up. Sirius took out his wand and started to repel the vermin with jets of fire. When Sirius managed to drive them off from Harry and Remus, he created a circle of fire around the three of them.

"Are you all right?"

"Ready for the next round," Remus replied.

"I'm okay," said Harry.

Keeping the circle of fire burning, Sirius scanned his surroundings. They were in a very ample cave — he couldn't even see its limits. The earth that had opened to swallow them had probably closed again above them. Sirius turned to Harry and saw the eyes of his godson widening. Harry was looking upwards, as if something were approaching from behind Sirius. Sirius spun, his wand raised, and his heart stopped for many seconds.

"My God, Sirius, it's an Ukrainian Ironbelly!" Remus exclaimed in a low voice.

Sirius saw a grainy, pebbled foot with horribly long talons; he looked higher, mesmerised, and his eyes met a thick body covered by metallic grey scales and then a huge head, where deep red eyes glowed with demonic rage. The big animal rolled its head and roared, snorting a torrent of fire from its fanged mouth in their direction.

"Run!" Sirius screamed, taking off in a fast run and entering deeper into the cave. Unfortunately, he didn't know if the cave had an exit...

The Ironbelly shot another jet of fire, almost hitting Harry, who was running less than one foot ahead of Sirius, at his right. Luckily, the dragon was too heavy and slow, and soon they had put some distance between themselves and the beast, which couldn't hit them with its flames any more.

Sirius forced himself to relax. Then he saw it: the enormous, gloomy elm tree, its ancient branches stretched in all directions. It was a strange image, the elm tree inside the cave. It didn't match. But Sirius had no time for this kind of reflection. "Harry, Remus, we found it. Why don't you Apparate out of here while I dig for the chest?"

"No way," said Harry, determined.

Sirius knew that tone: he had heard it many times in James's voice. James never flinched at any challenge, and Harry had inherited this trait from him and Lily. And the look on Remus's face also didn't leave room for doubt: Moony wouldn't leave them alone.

"Very well. Then you both will give me cover," said Sirius.

The Ironbelly was slowly approaching. Without thinking any further, Sirius pointed his wand at the ground beneath the elm tree and tried the obvious: "_Accio_ chest!"

Monstrous beasts started to appear from all sides: Chimaeras, Graphorns, Runespoors, Quintapeds... Sirius began to attack them frantically.

Suddenly, he felt Remus's hand in his shoulder. "Padfoot, they aren't real. They're ghosts."

Only then Sirius noticed their ethereal, transparent quality. Remus sat on the ground and started to dig, and Sirius imitated him. The ghosts of monsters kept walking through them, making them shiver with cold.

"Wouldn't it be easier if we levitated the earth or..." Sirius started to say.

Remus interrupted him. "Bellatrix must have cast a protection against all kinds of magic. Let's keep digging with our hands."

A flame licked Sirius's hand. Lifting his face, Sirius saw the dragon was very close and Harry was pointing his wand at it.

"_Protego!_"

The jet of fire the Ironbelly shot turned against the dragon itself.

"Bravo, Harry!" Sirius shouted.

"Keep digging, I'll take care of the beast," Harry answered.

Sirius went back to digging. He wondered if he would be able to dig faster in his Animagus form, but dismissed the idea when he realised that as Padfoot he wouldn't be able to defend himself and his companions effectively. The hideous roars of the dragon shook the earth every time Harry repelled its attacks. Leeches jumped out of the earth and glued themselves to their flesh, but Sirius didn't even blink. Finally, he felt something hard and rough under his nails. A few seconds later, Remus and Sirius were pulling a heavy wooden chest, its wood rotten and eaten by insects, out of the earth.

"_Cistem Aperio!_" Remus screamed, and the chest opened up.

Sirius could barely believe his eyes. There it was, the cup, in resplendent gold, intact and untainted in spite of the rotten chest where it was kept. "Don't touch it, Moony. I have to cast the Horcrux extraction spell first." Sirius aimed his wand at the cup. "_Expellianimula!_"

The cup emitted a green light. The dragon howled, its body consumed by flames. It teetered on its back legs and fell. Several tons of sinewy flesh hit the ground with a thud, making the earth quake.

"It's dead!" Harry exclaimed, turning to Sirius. "Did you manage to extract the Horcrux?"

"I did."

"Then let's go home!"

"No," said Remus. "Let's put everything back in place. This way, Bellatrix might take some time to notice we've been here."

Remus had already put the cup back into the chest and closed its heavy lid. Sirius helped him to put the chest back into the hole they had dug, and the three of them covered it with earth again.

Sirius stood up and flicked his wand at the dead dragon. "_Evanesco!_"

"Well, if Bellatrix is an observant witch she will notice her pet has disappeared," said Remus. "But the more we complicate things for her, the better."

"Er... where are we?" Harry asked.

"I suppose we're in a trap armed by Bellatrix; I believe the field of asphodels is a well-disguised pitfall, which is probably as neat and flowery up there as always," Remus pointed upwards. "And I think there is a secret passage somewhere in Bellatrix's house that she uses to come here, if she so desires."

Harry still looked puzzled. "But how come the elm tree is down here now?"

Remus shrugged. "Oh, it's a magical tree and a magical place."

"Very well, gentlemen, we can continue this conference at a more suitable time and place. Are you ready to Apparate?" asked Sirius, offering his arm to Harry and bracing himself for the unpleasant feeling he had never got used to.

~*~

Severus was tired of the Dark Lord's arrogant speech. Enraged by the fact that he had had to give up his plans to attack Hogwarts, and informed by Severus that Dumbledore had retired into the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, the Dark Lord had continuously repeated his tired threats and demands to his minions. When the meeting ended and Severus thought he would be able to go "home" and see if his "flat-mates" had found Hufflepuff's cup and if Harry had returned safe and sound, the Dark Lord called to him and asked him to remain behind.

Those private conversations were never a good omen.

"Severus, I would like to keep you informed about certain... developments."

"Of course, my Lord. I feel honoured by your trust."

"We shall see if you prove yourself worthy of it!"

"You will not be disappointed in me."

"As I have said, we shall see." The Dark Lord's eyes were so red that they seemed to drip blood. "As you can imagine, Malfoy's blunder in the Department of Mysteries, a year ago, displeased me immensely."

"With much reason, I dare say."

"As I cannot tolerate such behaviour, I have assigned his son a mission. I have ordered him to kill Dumbledore."

Severus felt suddenly dizzy. "But... my Lord... he's just a child! He would not be able to defeat a wizard as powerful as Dumbledore!"

The Dark Lord sneered. "I know that, Severus. This is just my revenge against Lucius Malfoy."

"I see. And... is there anything I can do to help you with this... plan?"

"Not for now. But keep an eye both on the boy and Dumbledore, and keep me informed on the developments."

Severus bowed to the Dark Lord and Apparated back to Cornwall with yet another heavy weight upon his shoulders.


	6. Glow Worms

**Chapter VI - Glow Worms**

When Severus arrived at Lupin's house in the small fishing village of St Mellyan, the other occupants of the house had already returned. It was Harry who opened the door for him. The first thing Severus noticed was that Harry had slashes and bruises all over his body.

"What is this? What happened?"

Harry shrugged. "There were some nasty rats and insects there."

"You are bleeding! Rats? You could get a disease!"

"It's just a few cuts! I hadn't even seen them before. I was all covered in mud, and I just had a bath, you know."

"Come here and I will heal you," said Severus, taking off Harry's robes, making him lie on the sofa and kneeling beside him.

"Sirius won't like to see me lying here in my underpants in front of you."

"Black can go to hell, for all I care. By the way, where are the two _puppies_?"

"Sirius is upstairs, having a bath, and Remus went out to buy Murtlap essence to heal our cuts."

"Not a bad idea. But I can take care of you." Severus started touching on Harry's bruises with his wand and chanting the healing spells. Harry stroked Severus's face and hair.

"Tell me your big adventure. I'm too tired to use Legilimency now," said Severus.

Harry told him the whole story, from the moment they had Apparated in a field of asphodels to the destruction of the cup. Severus attentively listened to his words. In his opinion, Black and Lupin had been appallingly reckless, and Severus was amazed that the three of them had managed to escape alive.

When Harry finished his report, he looked fixedly into Severus's eyes, and Severus shivered.

"You're using Occlumency with me," said Harry in a disappointed tone.

"I am entitled to some privacy."

Harry looked offended. "All right. But if you're worrying about something, and you insist on keeping it from me, we're going to annoy one another."

Severus sighed. "Obviously you are right. I shall renounce any desire for privacy. Since your Legilimency powers exceed my Occlumency ones, the tension that would result from my efforts to keep my mind closed would be not only tiresome but useless."

Harry rolled his eyes. "There's no need to make a drama out of it."

"I am being serious."

Severus looked at Harry intently, letting the boy see the images in his mind — the images of Voldemort telling Severus he had ordered Draco to kill Dumbledore.

"Draco! Has Voldemort gone completely mad?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid this is a plan to test me."

"How could that be?"

"I don't know, Harry. Now put your robes on. If they see us like this, all hell will break loose."

~*~

When all of them had finished their baths, they talked to Dumbledore by Floo, had dinner and went to their beds (or sofa, in Snape's case). Sirius was so exhausted from the day's adventures that he couldn't sleep. Feeling thirsty, he got up to go to the kitchen for a glass of water.

As he went downstairs, Sirius noticed something different about the leather Chesterfield sofa where Snape was sleeping: it looked larger than usual. Sirius approached it. How strange! Snape was pressed against the sofa's back; in front of him, there was a bulge almost as long as Snape's body. And Snape's head... wasn't entirely there — only the back of his head was. The front part, including his infamous nose, was missing.

After the initial shock, Sirius understood what was happening. He took out his wand and pulled the Invisibility Cloak and the blankets down from Snape's and Harry's bodies and... "_Levicorpus!_"

Hit by the spell he himself had created, Snape was dangled upside down by his ankles. The same happened to Harry.

"Do you think I'm a fool?" Sirius snarled. "Did you think I wasn't going to find out? I wasn't born yesterday!"

Snape and Harry looked completely befuddled for a second.

Harry was the first to react, a few moments later. "Sirius, let us down!"

Even upside down, Snape managed to grab Harry by his waist and whisper in his ear. Then, wonder of wonders, even without their wands, they countered the spell and did a loop in the air, landing gently on the floor.

Sirius was so flabbergasted he didn't react until Snape had Accioed his wand from the coffee table. Sirius and Snape screamed "_Expelliarmus!_" at the same time and were thrown to opposite sides of the room.

By this time, Harry had already Accioed his wand too, and placed himself between Sirius and Snape. "Stop this now!"

"Step aside, Harry. This duel is between me and him," said Snape, moving to place Sirius within his line of sight. "_Incarcerous!_"

Sirius dodged the spell and looked for an angle to cast a spell without hitting Harry.

"_Stupefy!_"

The bolt of red light passed rather close to Harry and didn't hit Snape.

Harry turned to Sirius and screamed: "_Expelliarmus!_"

Sirius had to dodge Harry's spell. Harry tried to cast _Expelliarmus _on Snape too, and failed. From then on, it was chaos. Harry, Snape and Sirius engaged in a duelling dance, relentlessly casting and dodging spells. Vases and other decorative items were broken, and even a window was smashed.

_"Furnunculus!_"

_"Oppugno!_"

_"Locomotor Mortis!_"

Spells were exchanged in rapid succession until Sirius's felt his body become rigid and immobile. He still had time to look at Snape to verify whether it had been Snape who had hit him. But Snape and Harry were as rigid and immobile as himself. They had all been hit by a Freezing Charm. But who had cast it?

Sirius couldn't understand what had happened until the moment Remus appeared, his face contorted in rage, and ripped their wands from their hands, one by one.

"I can't believe you! How old are you, five? What are you thinking? Look at what you've done to my house! Get out of here, all of you. You'll have to sleep outside. _Mobilicorpus!_"

Remus levitated them into the kitchen, unconcerned if they were bumping into the walls and doors. Remus opened the back door of the house with an _Alohomora_. As soon as they were out, he cast a _Finite Incantatem_ on them and locked the door, leaving them in the back garden.

_"_Brrr." Harry shook his body like a puppy. "I hate Freezing Charms."

"Brilliant," Snape snapped. "Look what you have done, Black."

"Me? Who broke our deal and took Harry to sleep on the sofa?"

"Hey, I went to sleep on the sofa because I wanted it!"

"You're not of age," said Sirius sternly. "It doesn't matter what you want. He was the one who had to be responsible and..."

"Ah, is that so? It doesn't matter what I want?"

"That's not what I meant, Harry."

"Can you stop this inane debate?" Snape snarled. "I'm going to sleep in the shed. After all, Lupin told me I could use it to work on potions. I have even taken my trunk there this morning. I was going to start preparing the Wolfsbane tomorrow."

"What do you mean, _was going_?" asked Sirius.

Snape shrugged. "I need tranquillity to prepare this potion. If I do not have the ideal conditions, the risk is considerable."

The slimy git was trying to blackmail him! The idea that Remus's safety was in Snape's hands and that Snape must be very angry now didn't seem auspicious.

"Well, I agree with you: the best we can do is go to the shed," said Sirius, walking to the shed door and opening it with the "_Alohomora_" spell.

The wooden shed was tiny but cozy. The floor was carpeted and there was no furniture besides an old cupboard. Remus used the shed to hide when he transformed.

"We can sleep on the carpet," said Harry.

Sirius opened the cupboard. "Luckily, Remus keeps his bed and bath things here." Sirius pulled down three blankets and three pillows and gave one to each of them. "You'll stay by the left wall, Snape, and you, Harry, by the right wall. I'll be in the middle."

Snape sat by the wall, near his trunk, and Harry sat by the opposite side, as Sirius had ordered. Sirius was expecting more resistance from them, but they looked too tired to argue.

"The worst is that I'm dying of thirst," Sirius grumbled, still standing up. "I was going to the kitchen to drink a glass of water when I saw something _abnormal _on the sofa."

"Could we not start this all over again?" Harry whimpered.

Silently, Snape opened his trunk and produced a green bottle.

"Severus... Is that what I think it is?"

"Absinthe!" Sirius exclaimed, kneeling beside Snape. "That's exactly what I need now."

Snape's lips curled in a sardonic smile.

"Be careful, Sirius. Severus's absinthe is not an ordinary one," Harry warned him.

"I know. Nothing this git does is normal."

Sirius expected Snape to counter with some obscenity, but Snape looked concentrated in what he was doing: transfiguring three empty jars into glasses and pouring a glass of absinthe for each of them. The glass he gave to Harry contained only a third as much as the other two glasses.

"I don't think you should drink this, Harry," said Sirius.

"The amount I gave him will just make him sleepy," Snape replied.

Sirius looked at both of them suspiciously, held his glass and waited to see if Snape was going to drink his absinthe or not.

Snape shook his head at him. "It's not poisoned, Black. If I wanted to kill any of you, I would have done it long ago."

Snape sipped his drink slowly, and only then did Sirius venture to taste it.

The drink burned down his throat and all the way down to his stomach. "Whoa!"

Harry, who had drunk half of his dose in one sip, laughed.

"Slow down, brat. This is not Butterbeer," Snape admonished Harry.

They drank in silence for a few minutes. Sirius was starting to feel marvellously well and self-confident. He remembered the duel — their wild movements, their wands spinning in the air. The initial anger started to dissipate, and he looked at his shed companions with curiosity. "Boys, how did you counter a _Levicorpus_ wandlessly? It was amazing!"

Harry flashed a proud smile. "We've been practising wandless joint magic this week. But we hadn't managed anything as difficult as that before. It was beautiful, wasn't it, Severus?"

"It was... interesting," said Snape, a light sparkling in his eyes.

"_Interesting?_" Sirius imitated Snape's bored expression and tone. "Interesting my arse; it was brilliant. The world will kiss your feet one day. You're two in one. I can feel it. Snape, Harry... The Snarry. Yeah, that's it: the Snarry. Like a fantastic beast."

Harry exchanged significant looks with Snape. "He's flying high as a kite."

Snape smirked, and Sirius stared at him, fascinated.

"I'm in an empty hall," Sirius drawled, "where everything's mysterious and dark and nothing has a name; the mystery of the Phoenix challenges me with its endless transforming possibilities. I know what you're thinking, but no, it's much more than that, Snape." The liquid flowed and disappeared into his veins like a glow worm twinkling in the night, disappearing only to reappear a second later. Was Snape feeling as he was? And Harry? "Don't you... feel like I do?"

Snape gazed at him with piercing, crystalline eyes. "The Green Lady is fugacious. She seeks the kernel in just that fleeting moment while what it _is_ doesn't shatter in the next moment."

Sirius vaguely understood that that intuition wouldn't last a moment beyond the moment itself; unexpectedly, someone was able to understand his core, to pierce him with unsurprised eyes. "The waters of the river of death are so corrosive that they destroy all vases, except one. The bottle of poison is on the mantlepiece, and there is nothing else there, not even a ptyx. You, however, are able to nullify the null, and we will fill the nothing together," he said, lying on the carpet and closing his eyes.

Merry laughter punctuated Sirius's dreams of a bright and colourful magic that would combine all the different tones in a harmonic symphony.

~*~

When Remus woke up, he went to the shed and found Harry, Sirius and Severus sleeping like angels. He rang a small bell to wake them up, and was greeted with mumbles and grumbles.

"Okay, boys, if you promise to behave, I will let you come in and have breakfast," he announced.

"We will behave, Moony," Sirius replied.

"Do you — all of you — promise not to duel inside the house again?" asked Remus.

Severus grimaced. "If he hadn't attacked me, I..."

Remus interrupted him. "You and Harry have to promise you will follow the previously established rules."

Severus looked at Harry. "We will follow your rules."

"Then I promise not to duel inside the house," said Sirius.

"Okay," said Harry.

Strangely, they all looked more amicable towards each other. Remus wondered if the green bottle and the glasses scattered on the carpet had anything to do with that.


	7. The Great Glen

**Chapter 7 - The Great Glen**

The night before, when Harry, Remus, Severus and Sirius had talked to Dumbledore by Floo, the Headmaster had told them he would visit them the next day. They hadn't yet finished breakfast when Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace by the dining area of the sitting room.

"Gentlemen, I would like to talk to you. Can I come in?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Of course, Albus," Remus replied. "Come and have tea with us."

Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace and greeted everyone with a wave of his left hand — the right one looked blacker and more shrivelled than ever. Remus pulled out a chair for the Headmaster, who sat down.

"Milk? Sugar?" asked Sirius.

"Just sugar, please."

Sirius poured a cup for Dumbledore, adding _plenty_ of sugar. Severus looked impatient, as usually happened when Dumbledore was around. Harry was just curious.

"Excuse the earliness of the hour, but I have just received a call from the Giants asking for a meeting. I shall meet them in two hours. I have to go; you know how complicated our relationship is with them. So I had to advance our meeting."

"We understand," said Remus.

"Hmm, I have already had breakfast, but I will try one of these muffins, if you don't mind."

Remus smiled. "Please help yourself!"

Dumbledore took a muffin and had a bite. Then he sipped his tea.

Severus was clearly becoming nervous. "You came to talk about the Ravenclaw Horcrux."

"Exactly. Since Fortescue's and Ollivander's disappearances, a few months ago, I've been following a course of investigations that I hope will prove to be fruitful. I'm afraid I shall have to tell you a long story..."

"We're here to hear you, Albus," said Remus.

"Very well. Everything began in the 40s, when Tom Riddle finished Hogwarts and went to work at Borgin and Burke's. At that time, Mr Ollivander and Mr Fortescue belonged to a traditionalist group that defended the idea that the Wizarding World should revert back to the medieval ways."

"I've heard about this group," said Sirius. "I think my father was a member of it, for some time. The Medieval Traditionalists."

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed. I heard about that too."

"Oh, my father always wanted to be the most conservative of the conservatives!"

"Black, your father's ideological affiliations are not in discussion here. Let the Headmaster proceed," Severus snarled.

Sirius frowned. "Snape, out of respect for Albus, I shall refrain from expressing my thoughts."

Dumbledore choked back a laugh. "I don't have to be a Legilimens to read your thoughts!" The old wizard shook his head. "As I was saying, both Fortescue and Ollivander were fascinated by the history and the practices of medieval wizardry, and studied them in depth. Curiously, Tom Riddle frequented the same circles as they, and must have been a member of the Medieval Traditionalists. Riddle, Ollivander and Fortescue used to meet in the Hog's Head after work. My brother Aberforth, who works there as a barman, told me that there was a rumour, at that time, that the three of them had located the esplumeor of Rowena Ravenclaw in the Great Glen. Soon afterwards, Riddle disappeared and only resurfaced as Lord Voldemort. Apparently, Ollivander and Fortescue have not spoken to him since."

"What's this ex-plum-er thing?" asked Harry

"Esplumeor. It is the name given to Merlin's place, which has never been found. No one knows exactly what it means. It seems that originally it meant 'cage'," Severus explained.

"So Rowena had an esplumeor, like Merlin?"

Severus arched an eyebrow and looked inquisitively at the Headmaster.

"So it seems," said Dumbledore.

"Do you think that the recent disappearance of Ollivander and Fortescue has any relation with their activities at that time, and with Rowena's esplumeor?" asked Remus.

"This is the mystery we will have to solve," Albus replied.

"From what I heard, Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour was totally destroyed. Ollivander's was left untouched, but Ollivander has never been seen again. That seems to suggest that Ollivander disappeared of his own will," Sirius observed.

"We have no clue. Our only hope is to find Ravenclaw's esplumeor," stated Dumbledore.

"But where should we begin?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and a chest appeared on his lap. "Here in this chest I have stored the most important books on Rowena Ravenclaw I could find in Hogwarts' Library. I intended to do this research myself, but the present circumstances force me to move around a lot, and time is more precious than ever to us."

"We will do the research," stated Sirius, determined.

Dumbledore nodded. "I shouldn't like this new task to hinder Remus's contacts among the werewolves, though. He should stay as long as possible among them."

"No problem," said Harry. "Sirius and I will do the research."

Severus gave him an offended look.

"Er, Severus too," Harry added.

"Certainly, but Severus must be available to respond to Riddle's calls," Dumbledore remarked.

"And to prepare Remus's Wolfsbane," Sirius added.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Call me when you have finished deciding my schedule, won't you?"

Dumbledore stood up. "The tea and the muffins were delicious, but I have other less pleasant assignments."

~*~

Dumbledore left, and Remus too. Sirius and Harry took the dishes to the kitchen while Severus opened the chest to have a look at the books.

When Sirius and Harry came back from the kitchen, Severus had placed all the books, about twenty of them, on the table and was browsing one of them.

As soon as he saw them arriving, Severus got up. "I'm going to the shed and start preparing the Wolfsbane."

"What're you going to do with that book?" asked Sirius.

"I'm going to throw it into the cauldron, Black."

Sirius pulled a face at Severus. "Don't let the book distract you, or you might make some mistake."

Severus pretended not to have heard and turned to Harry, "Wolfsbane is a demanding potion, but there are moments when there is nothing to do besides waiting. I shall benefit from those moments to read the book and take notes."

Severus left to the back of the house. Sirius opened a cupboard and produced a couple of parchments and quills. Harry sat at the table and started to browse one of the books.

~*~

At eleven o'clock Sirius went to the kitchen to prepare lunch while Severus and Harry practised joint magic. The Wolfsbane was tranquilly resting in its cauldron, according to Severus, and would not require attention for a couple of hours.

After lunch, Severus returned to the Wolfsbane. Harry and Sirius spent the day reading and taking notes.

At five in the afternoon, Sirius served tea. Harry went to the shed and took Severus a tray with a cup of Earl Grey, toast and jam.

In the evening, when Remus returned, they had dinner.

This routine was repeated over the next two days. On the third day of research, the Wolfsbane was ready; Remus drank a glass as soon as he arrived home. On the following night the moon would be full.

On the following day, Severus joined Sirius and Harry in the sitting room. While Sirius and Harry read at the table, Severus read on the sofa. Remus arrived before the evening, drank his Wolfsbane and went straight to the shed. Sirius said goodbye to Harry and went after Remus.

Harry sat beside Severus on the sofa and looked at Severus with longing eyes. "They're going to stay in the shed. Can't we sleep together tonight?"

"We made a promise," said Severus.

"But... I can't take it any more. It's been four days and you haven't even let me touch you."

"Do you think it's easy for me?"

Harry couldn't, wouldn't accept that situation. "What we did promise was that we wouldn't touch each other _while we were inside this house_. What if we go elsewhere?"

"Have I told you already that you should have been put in Slytherin?"

Harry pretended to be offended, but he couldn't help smiling. "Does that mean you agree? Why don't we go and take a walk on the beach? I'm tired of being indoors."

"What if Black comes back and doesn't see us? He will be concerned."

"I didn't know you cared about his feelings..."

Severus made an impatient gesture. "I don't care a whit about Black's feelings. What concerns me is the commotion he may arouse."

"We can write him a note."

~*~

Sirius helped Remus to undress, so that Remus's clothes would not be torn when he transformed.

"So, how was your day?" asked Sirius.

"Today I had the certainty that Louis is wavering. I'm almost convincing him that Voldemort is not a solution for our kind."

"And I'm almost beginning to feel jealous of this Louis. You are so enthusiastic about him, and you spend all the time with him..."

"Don't be silly. You know that this is just my _job_."

Sirius smiled. "Now this isn't true either. You believe in what you're doing."

Remus sighed. "Unfortunately, you're right. This is the worst part. When I think of what might happen if I fail..."

Sirius embraced his lover, who was stark naked now. "Shh. Don't think of stupid things."

Remus let out a sound between a moan and a howl. "It's beginning."

Sirius felt a shudder running through Remus's body and knew the time had come. He held Remus against his body so that he wouldn't be hurt during the painful transformation process.

Soon soft fur sprouted under his fingers, and Sirius stroked it tenderly, feeling the wolf relax and hearing his pleased rumble.

~*~

The dark blue sky was spiked with stars, although many stars were overshadowed by the full moonlight. The white waves rolled over the sand, and a light breeze stirred the air. It was almost midnight.

A moment of perfect beauty: the sky, the sea, the sand under their feet, the breeze bringing the salty scent of the sea with it. Severus's body pressed against his, hands squeezing his buttocks. His own moans joining Severus's.

Severus's scent. The texture of Severus's lips, the taste of his mouth.

Tenderness and passion blended in their caresses. They stayed there for a long time, only kissing and touching each other's bodies. The world seemed to have disappeared. There was only Severus and him. There was neither hurry, nor violence.

Slowly, their hearts beating stronger and stronger, they moved together, in a tantalising dance. There was a reef a few feet behind them. Severus pushed Harry and pressed him against it.

Severus lifted up Harry's robes to touch his skin, warm hands stroking over Harry's chest, tracing the lines of his ribs and teasing his already swollen nipples. Harry was hard and breathing heavily. Severus ground Harry into the wall, wedging a thigh between Harry's and moving his hips sinuously, thrusting their cocks together in precise movements. Harry closed his eyes when Severus slid a hand down between their bodies to stroke his cock with sure, gentle fingers. Severus captured Harry's lips again. Moaning into Severus's mouth, Harry pulled Severus's robes up, slipped a hand inside his underpants and found Severus's cock hard and wet.

Harry opened his eyes again to see the moonlight bathing the pale, slender body that fit perfectly into his. Severus was so beautiful.

"Severus... let me see you touching me?"

Severus pulled back a little and held both cocks together. Harry looked down, in awe. Severus's fingers played over the tips, mixing their fluids and teasing. Both moaned together, sharing the same sensations. Harry's finger joined Severus's, gathering their combined essences and taking it to his lips, then to Severus's. Severus licked the wet digit with an enraptured look.

Severus thrust harder against Harry, rubbing their cocks together in a demanding rhythm.

Harry embraced Severus's, wanting to merge his body with his lover's, and felt the spasms of pleasure shooting through his body as they came together.

~*~

In the morning, when Remus woke up looking utterly exhausted from the pain and the effort of the transformation, Sirius embraced him. Sirius dressed his lover and lifted him in his arms to carry him to the bedroom.

Snape was still sleeping on the sofa when Sirius crossed the sitting room. No sign of Harry.

Arriving in the bedroom, Sirius laid Remus on the bed, lay down beside him and pulled the blankets up over their bodies. "Sleep again, love. You must rest."

Remus fell asleep again. Sirius waited until he was sure that Remus was deeply asleep; only then did he get up and went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

After breakfast, Sirius, Snape and Harry gathered in the sitting room to discuss their findings — Sirius and Harry sat on the sofa; Snape in an armchair.

"How many books do we still have to read?" asked Sirius.

"Three," answered Harry and Snape in unison.

It was becoming more and more usual; in the beginning, Sirius would be annoyed when Harry and Snape spoke at the same time, but now he was starting to become accustomed to the idea that his godson and his nemesis had a special relationship and shared their magic and even their minds sometimes.

"Why don't we talk about what we have found out so far and see if we have any solid clues or not? The books contain more or less the same information, and I couldn't find any direct clues."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with you, Black. It's always the same story: Rowena Ravenclaw was born in the Great Glen, in Scotland. She was still very young when she met Helga Hufflepuff. The two witches became close friends. A few years later, they joined Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor to found Hogwarts. She was very intelligent and creative and prized students who had the same virtues. She was the creator of the castle's ever-changing floor plan."

Harry sighed. "Yeah. That's it. I haven't found anything different from that."

"Let's divide the last three books among us and finish this nuisance of a task," said Snape.

~*~

The book assigned to Harry, _Hogwarts, The Founders_, by Aloysius Pensick, contained the biographies of the four founders of Hogwarts. Which meant that Harry had to read only about a quarter of the book, the part referring to Ravenclaw. And he was finishing it when...

"Hey, there's a leaf missing here! The final leaf of Rowena's biography!"

Severus and Sirius stood up and approached Harry, one on each side.

"Let's see... 'At the end of her...' It's true!" exclaimed Sirius. "The rest of the sentence is missing."

"It goes from page 52 straight to 55," Severus remarked.

"There's something wrong here. We have to find another copy of this book somewhere," said Sirius.

Severus wrote the title and the name of the author on a piece of parchment. "I'm going to Flourish &amp; Blotts. Now."

~*~

Severus came back three hours later, tired and empty-handed. The search in Flourish &amp; Blotts had had no result. Severus had gone also to Obscurus Books, who had published the book a few centuries ago, but they had informed him that the last edition had been sold out half a century ago and that they didn't have any copies in the warehouse.

Dismay fell upon them. Harry had finished reading the book Severus had left unfinished and hadn't found anything new there either; the same could be said of the last book Sirius had read.

Remus, who looked in good health again and had joined them in the sitting room, frowned. "Sirius... you've said your father was a member of the Medieval Traditionalists..."

"Do you think he could have a copy of this book?" Sirius stood up and paced the room, nervously.

Severus went to the fireplace and threw a pinch of Floo powder into the flames. "Dumbledore's office, 12 Grimmauld Place."

Harry approached Severus and saw Dumbledore appearing into the flames a few seconds later.

"Severus! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Albus, there is a leaf missing in one of the books you have left with us. We believe another copy might be found in the Blacks' library. Could you verify this for us?"

"Of course! Can you tell me its title?"

"_Hogwarts, The Founders_, by Aloysius Pensick."

They waited for Dumbledore expectantly. Severus stood by the fireplace, static. Remus sat on the sofa. Sirius continued pacing the room, with a contemplative look. Harry waited behind Severus, shifting from one foot to another.

Finally, Dumbledore's face reappeared into the flames. "Here it is." Dumbledore handed out the book to Severus.

While Severus thanked Dumbledore, Sirius took the book from his hands and quickly found page 54.

"Sirius, bring it to the table so that we all can see it," asked Harry.

Sirius did as Harry asked. The first thing Harry read was a poem that was quoted in a footnote.

_Thou, lady of airy powers, that dwell  
In speed of the towering cloud,  
In eagle form that swoop  
Down to the silent glen  
Where the rowan shades the linn  
Past grey rock, red scaur, and green loch._

Then he returned to the beginning of the page, where there was just one sentence.

_life, Rowena Ravenclaw retired to her esplumeor, in the Great Glen, where she remained until her death, in 1033._

There was an asterisk at the end of the sentence leading to the note attributing this information to the mentioned lines of the poem _L'Aquila_, by Winnoc of Worthen.

Harry tried to understand the meaning of what he had just read. "So this is the description of the place where she lived. It must be a place with a tower. She was probably an Animagus, and transformed into an eagle."

Severus shook his head. "But the indications are too vague! There must be trillions of rowans in the Great Glen."

"Hmm... The description seems to follow the way from her house to the Great Glen," said Remus in a hopeful tone. "Therefore, if we start in the Great Glen, we will have to find a linn — 'linn' is the Gaelic word meaning 'waterfall'. There must be dozens of waterfalls there too. But near the waterfall, there must be a green lake. Perhaps there aren't many green lakes there. As for the red scaur, well, a scaur is a steep bank of earth. It shouldn't be hard to find it."

"We will have to go there to find out," stated Sirius. "The problem is we don't even know what we're looking for. I mean, I know we want to find Rowena's esplumeor. But when we find it, what are we going to look for there?"

"I was thinking about it, and had an idea," said Remus. "Tell me if you think it makes sense: so far, we know that the Hufflepuff Horcrux is a cup, and that the Slytherin Horcrux are the locket and the ring. From what Dumbledore told us, Voldemort wanted to make a Horcrux with Gryffindor's sword. Now, those are the Tarot decks. The cup is Cups; the sword is Swords. As for the locket and the ring, well, I don't think it would take a big stretch of imagination to consider them Pentacles. Following this logic, the Ravenclaw Horcrux must be something related to Rods."

"Blimey, Remus, this is brilliant. But what from Rods?" asked Harry.

Remus gave an enigmatic smile. "We can't be sure, but why not Rowena's wand?"

"I suggest that we Apparate to the Great Glen tomorrow morning and began the search," said Sirius.

"We would go in two pairs and take our brooms with us," Remus suggested. "One pair would start in Inverness, at the northern end of the Great Glen, and would go south; the other pair would start in Fort William, at the southern end, and would go north. The pair that finds a waterfall with a green lake in its environs will send a Patronus to the other pair, and we will all gather again."

"Perfect. I'll go with Harry," said Sirius.

"Nonsense. I can protect him better than you," Severus snarled.

"Hey, who said I have to be protected?" Harry complained.

Severus looked at Harry as if he had been deeply insulted, and Harry could clearly read the message "If you choose _him_ instead of me, you can forget I exist" printed on Severus's mind. Harry sighed audibly as he tried to convey to Severus the message that he was being an idiot.

"Harry is my godson. I am responsible for him," Sirius insisted.

"Gentlemen, let's not argue about minor points," said Remus impatiently. "It doesn't matter who goes with whom. Most of the time we will be flying over streams and lakes, and one of the two will have to go along the left bank while the other goes along the right."

~*~

The next morning, Sirius woke them up at five thirty AM. They hurriedly had breakfast, cast Disillusionment charms over themselves and departed.

At six thirty, Sirius and Harry side-Apparated to the northern end of the Caledonian Canal, where the River Ness flows into the Moray Firth, near the city of Inverness. The sky was blue, with just a few scattered white clouds. A beautiful day.

"We've chosen the worst direction. The sun will shine straight into our faces." Sirius transfigured Harry's glasses into sunglasses and put on a similar pair, which he had produced from an inner pocket in his robes. "You fly along the left bank of the river, and I'll fly along the right bank. If you find a waterfall or a green lake or anything that looks interesting, you call me, and I'll do the same. We can send red sparks with our wands, what do you think? The river isn't very wide, but when we reach Loch Ness, we'll be flying more than a mile away from each other. All right?"

"All right."

They took off, the sun on their left side. The 18 miles between Inverness and Drumnadrochit passed without any incident. When Harry approached Drumnadrochit, he realised it was a populated city and decided to fly at a higher altitude.

A few miles after Drumnadrochit, Harry arrived at the famous Loch Ness. Always flying along the left bank, Harry suddenly saw red sparks coming from his right. Harry joined Sirius, who told him he just wanted to show Harry the ruins of the Urquhart castle. They flew down near the ground to observe the strange, fascinating building with its sinuous stone walls and its four towers.

When Sirius and Harry left the Urquhart castle behind, they parted ways again, but a few minutes later Harry found an area full of waterfalls, and called Sirius. Sirius explained that they were approaching Invermoriston, a village in the middle of the way between Inverness and Fort William, where the river Moriston tumbles into Loch Ness, forming many waterfalls. That forced them to fly together and slower: they had to inspect each one by one, searching for green lakes in the surroundings. In order not to lose sight of each other, they removed the Disillusionment Charm.

They were flying over a birch forest. Harry noticed there were a few rowans — almost all their creamy flowers fallen — interspersed amid the birches.

Suddenly Sirius shouted, "Hold on! I glimpsed a waterfall hidden by trees."

Harry turned and flew back towards Sirius. It was true: there was a waterfall there, half concealed by the trees. The remains of an old mill could be seen beside it, and wagtails, dippers and kingfishers flicked around the area.

Harry tilted his broom and flew up the waterfall to its top. Up there, the stream ran along a plateau of the mountain, surrounded by other mountains and birch trees. Sirius passed by Harry, following the stream. A few feet ahead, Sirius deviated from the stream to follow a canal that branched off it. Harry went after his godfather, and they stumbled into a lake nestled amidst green pines, birches, hazels and rowans. The colour of the lake was unmistakable.

"It's green!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It couldn't be greener!" Harry shouted back, jubilant.

"It's as green as a Slytherin," said Sirius.

"I'll call Severus and Remus."

"Right. While you do that, I'll search for that bloody red scaur."

Harry cast his Patronus. While they were waiting for Remus and Severus, Harry took off again and circled around the lake to gain altitude and have a better view of it.

Severus and Remus arrived in less than a minute.

As soon as they had removed their Disillusionment Charms, Sirius shouted from afar, provokingly, "You laggards, I thought you'd be the first to arrive here."

"We would have been, if your wolf friend hadn't insisted on inspecting the waterfalls near Loch Arkaig. I told him Loch Arkaig was not on our route, but he was adamant. This made us deviate from our route and waste our precious time."

"Severus, don't be gloomy," said Remus. "They've found the green lake, aren't you happy?"

Severus ignored Remus and turned to Harry, returning the intense look Harry was giving him. Harry came closer. He wanted so much to hug him... For a moment, they stopped in front of each other, magic flowing between them, oblivious to everything that surrounded them. Harry closed his eyes and felt as if Severus were embracing him.

Precisely at that moment, however, Sirius called them again. "I've found the red scaur!"

Severus, Harry and Remus walked round the lake towards Sirius, who had penetrated into the wood and wasn't visible from where they were.

Sirius had returned to the river and found a place on the left bank where the banks rose into a red scaur, of great height. The river was very turbulent there. Harry thought it must be a terrifying view from up there, on the verge of the precipice overhanging the stream.

"Right. This is the red scaur. Now we just have to find the grey rock," said Harry.

"Let's take off again," said Sirius, mounting his broom.

As he was rising off the ground, Harry observed how Severus handled his broom with elegance. Harry didn't remember having ever seen him flying — except on the day of the Quidditch match that Severus had refereed, in Harry's first year, when the last thing Harry was worried about was Severus's elegance.

Severus noticed Harry staring at him and smiled smugly. They were now above the mountains, flying over the river.

Sirius, who was making loops and steep dives, audaciously approached them by the left, missing Severus by an inch. "Could you please stop admiring each other and pay attention to the terrain?"

Severus raised up his chin. "You are just jealous because Harry is not paying attention to your flamboyant pirouettes."

"Do you like my pirouettes, Snape?"

"Black, if I enjoyed this kind of show, I would go to a Muggle circus."

Sirius looked at Severus with curiosity. "Muggle circuses! They're extinct, aren't they? I haven't seen one of them since I left Azkaban. Did you go to Muggle circuses when you were a kid?"

"I went only once. My father was a Muggle, as you know very well."

"Really, Sev?" asked Harry, involuntarily calling Severus by the nickname he only used when they were alone.

"Yes. Your Marauder friends used to mock me for that. They were pure-bloods, and I was just a half-blood."

Harry gaped. Severus, a Slytherin, was a half-blood, while the Marauders, from Gryffindor, were pure-bloods and mocked him for being a half-blood? The world was upside down.

"It wasn't like that, Harry. Remus is a half-blood too; we weren't prejudiced against half-bloods. But Snape would flip out completely if we called him a half-blood, so you know how it is..." Sirius explained. "Snape wasn't an angel either. He would discover our weak points and throw them back at us."

Remus approached them. "Excuse me, I don't want to interrupt such happy reminiscences, but if this is not a grey rock I am a Death Eater."

Ahead on the right bank there was a mountain that seemed to be made of iron.

"Salazar!" Severus exclaimed. "There are many grey rocks in this area, but this one is impossibly grey. It doesn't even seem natural."

They flew towards the iron rock and landed on its top.

"Here we are. We've followed all the clues we had, and we arrived here. What shall we do now?" asked Sirius.

"Now we need another clue," Severus mused.

Harry looked around slowly and carefully. On one side, the river, from where they had come. On the other sides, mountains and mountains.

"I think we should follow the river," said Harry. "It hasn't disappointed us so far."

Sirius shrugged. "All right. But I think some of us should walk while the others fly. We don't know what we're looking for."

Severus and Sirius went on their brooms; Remus and Harry, on foot.

The sun was high. A mild breeze swept through the birches. Among the birches and rowans, there were pine trees, their stems reddish in the sunlight. They walked on the bare grey stones that covered the stream bank.

Suddenly, an eagle (wide wings, a flash of brownish grey, a fierce eye and a curved beak) flew low in front of them, left to right, and vanished beyond the trees.

Harry stopped. "Er..."

"Let's go after it," Sirius shouted from above.

Harry and Remus mounted their brooms and took off, turning right and flying after Severus and Sirius. The eagle flew to the top of a high mountain and... disappeared.

"There is something up there, on the top of the mountain," Severus announced.

"It looks like a cube," said Harry.

Sirius sped up ahead. "Follow me."


	8. A Crooked House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not an easy chapter if you are not a good visualiser. I've posted a few pics [**on my site**](http://ptyx.noigandres.com/baphing2/bp2cp8.html) to help you to visualise it. But if you can't see _the thing_, don't worry. This is not _very_ important to the story. And I promise the rest of the story will be much easier to understand.

**Chapter 8 - A Crooked House**

Harry, Remus, Severus and Sirius flew up the mountain. When they arrived at its top, they realised that _the thing_ was a cube shaped house — a cube with doors, windows and a flat top.

They landed. Sirius shouted "_Alohomora!_" and the door opened.

Harry was the second one to enter the cube. He found himself in an entrance hall, similar to the one at Hogwarts: a large, cavernous room, with a suit of armour on each side of the door. Curiously, the entire house seemed to consist only of an entrance hall... with a staircase to an upper floor that shouldn't be there.

"Weird," said Severus, echoing Harry's thoughts. "When viewed from outside, the house doesn't have two floors."

"Yes, it's weird. Maybe it just leads to a roof terrace," Remus suggested.

"There wasn't any roof terrace either," Severus replied.

Sirius was already climbing the staircase. Harry went after him, with Severus almost breathing down his neck.

"_Lumos!" _said Sirius.

Everyone gaped when they found themselves in another hall, with another staircase. There was an open door on each of the four walls of the hall. The door facing them led to the kitchen, where there was a wood stove; the left door led to a dining room, with a large wooden table and benches, and coats of arms and tapestries decorating its walls; the right door, to a study room, with two tables, four long benches, and shelves full of parchments; the door at their back led to a rustic lavatory.

"This is amazing!" Remus exclaimed. "Now I'm sure this house was made by Rowena. This is more than creative, this is..."

"Irritating," Severus snapped, but Harry knew he was enthralled.

"Let's split up," said Sirius. "Each one of us will take a different room and check everything carefully. We're looking for a wand, but we can't be sure of anything. Everything is suspicious until proven otherwise."

"You will take the lavatory," said Severus, clearly annoyed by being ordered around by Sirius.

Sirius shrugged. "Fine by me. There isn't much to be searched there. Go and search the study room, smart boy."

Severus arched an eyebrow and went into the study room. Harry knew that that was exactly where he wanted to go. Remus went into the kitchen, and Harry to the dining room.

Harry looked under the tables and benches, behind the tapestries and coats of arms. Nothing. He went back to the central hall, where Remus and Sirius were already waiting. Severus took a few minutes to return. No one had found any wand or anything else suspicious.

"Why don't we go upstairs?" Sirius suggested.

"Yeah," said Harry, placing his foot on the first step.

Sirius stopped him. "I'll go first."

Harry rolled his eyes, but let Sirius pass him by. He heard Sirius casting "_Lumos_" again.

They were in a bedroom with a solid canopy bed, with exquisite curtains and Ravenclaw's coat of arms on the wall above it. There were also two chests, a stool, a huge candelabra, tapestries on the walls, a rug on the floor, a fireplace and... another staircase leading to the upper floor. Severus opened one of the chests and started to search it. It contained dainty clothes in medieval style, very well preserved. Remus browsed through the other chest, which was full of papers, while Sirius checked the bed and Harry the tapestries. Severus was still putting everything back into the chest when Sirius began to climb the staircase.

On the third floor there was a workroom, with a spinning wheel, a few tables and shelves with all kinds of tools that they examined meticulously. Severus, more than anyone, wouldn't have felt satisfied if he hadn't turned everything upside down. There was also another staircase leading upstairs.

"I'm getting tired," Harry complained.

"Cheer up," said Sirius, climbing two steps at a time.

Harry followed after him and felt totally lost when he found himself in an entrance hall exactly like the one on the ground floor.

Harry looked at Severus and noticed he had paled. Remus was frowning. But Sirius was already opening the door through which they had entered the house. Or at least that was how it appeared.

Sirius went out, followed by Severus. Harry followed them, with Remus after him. Harry felt a wave of dizziness when, instead of seeing the mountain outside, he saw... the study room of the first floor. Harry was beginning to feel _really_ confused.

"What the... What the heck is happening?"

The room had windows on all the walls, except on the wall where the door was. Remus walked to the wall opposite to the door, pulled the curtains open and looked through the window.

"Just as I supposed: this window opens into the entrance hall on the ground floor."

"But aren't we in the first floor study room?" asked Harry.

"Yes, we are."

"Then I don't understand."

"I have a theory, Harry," said Remus. "But I would like to check a thing or two before I explain it to you..."

Severus, who was examining the parchments again, shook his head. "Don't be long, Lupin. There is something rotten here."

Remus walked to the staircase. Harry sat at one of the study tables, and Sirius sat beside him.

Remus returned and announced, "The entrance hall is still downstairs."

"But it's also on this same floor," Harry protested.

"I know," said Remus.

Severus came nearer them. Harry could feel his frustration.

"Explain yourself, Lupin. Now."

"Sit down, all of you, please." Remus produced a few coins from his pocket. Severus sat in front of Harry; Remus sat beside Severus, facing Sirius. "These phenomena are happening because this house is a tesseract."

"A what?"

"A hypercube," said Severus, as much for himself as for Harry. "I see... Fascinating!" Severus stared intently at Harry, as he did when he wanted to explain to him something he considered important. "The tesseract is a square figure with a fourth dimension, like a cube has three and a square has two."

Harry tried to visualise it, but couldn't even get close to an idea of it.

Remus, however, had transfigured his coins into flexible cubes and was shaping a figurine with eight cubes forming an inverted double cross — four cubes piled up one on top of the other in a tower and another four cubes attached to each one of the exposed faces of the second cube from bottom-to-top.

"See? The bottom cube is the entrance hall. Then we climbed to the first floor, where the five cubes are forming a cross. Above the first floor, we have those two other floors, each one formed by a cube/room: the bedroom and the workroom."

"Right. But how do you explain that when we passed through the door of the ground floor we came back to the first floor?" asked Sirius.

"The problem is that this figurine I've built is a tesseract viewed in three dimensions, while in our real world it has four dimensions. In order to imagine it in four dimensions, you would have to tuck the top cube onto the bottom cube, and fold those side cubes in till they meet the top cube." Remus pointed his wand to the figure and made the cubes enter into each other as he had explained without really folding them.

Harry widened his eyes. "Blimey!"

"Rowena was a genius," said Sirius.

"This is all very enlightening and interesting, but the problem is we haven't found Rowena's wand anywhere," said Severus. "We have meticulously inspected every room."

"What if it's not even a wand we should be looking for?" Harry whinged.

"Why don't we go out, have lunch, take a rest and then think about the whole problem again?" Sirius suggested.

Remus scratched his head. "I'm not sure I know how to go out of this house."

"What?" exclaimed the other three.

Harry stood up, ran downstairs, opened the front door and found himself staring at his friends in the study room again.

Remus smiled. "I was going to warn you that it probably wouldn't work..."

"Hmph. I should've known. But I had to try."

"Very well, Lupin" hissed Severus. "What is your brilliant plan?"

Remus stood up and walked to the window on the left wall. "Ah-hah. Very interesting."

"What is it?" asked Sirius, joining him.

Harry and Severus approached them too. The window didn't open to the kitchen: it opened directly outside. Harry walked to the corner where the study room and the kitchen met in the central hall at ninety degrees.

"That's impossible," Harry protested. "That window is fifteen feet from the kitchen."

"Not in a tesseract," said Severus. "If you open that window and step through it, you will be in the kitchen.

Harry did exactly what Severus had suggested: he walked to the window, opened it and... "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..."

It happened so fast that Harry didn't even have time to think. He fell, and fell, and fell. Luckily, he landed on high, soft grass. He was outside. He got up and flexed his sore muscles. He couldn't understand how that had happened, but it was great, because he had found an exit. He circled the house, entered through the front door, crossed the entrance hall, and climbed the staircase to the study room.

Sirius and Severus ran towards him and asked what had happened.

"I've found an exit," Harry announced triumphantly. "I fell out. I've been outside the house. You can do the same, but you'd better use your brooms."

"Have you hurt yourself, Harry?" asked Sirius.

Severus was touching Harry's sore shoulder with his wand. Harry noticed that Severus knew exactly where it hurt the most, and realised that Severus could feel Harry's pain when he was close enough.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. Let's go out and do what Sirius said: have lunch, take a rest and think things over before coming back here."

"Harry, I'm afraid it's not so easy," said Remus. "In a four-dimensional figure, a three-dimensional man has two choices every time he crosses an intersection line, like a wall or a threshold. Usually he will make a ninety-degree turn through the fourth dimension, but he doesn't feel it with his three dimensions. Stay close to the door and look."

Remus went out though the same window that Harry had fallen out of moments ago. As soon as he disappeared, they heard his voice coming from kitchen. "See?" Remus left the kitchen by the door and entered the central hall, and the four of them entered the study room again.

"So what you are saying is we can choose between falling out, like Harry did, or entering the kitchen?" asked Sirius.

"More or less. My theory is that Harry orientated himself subconsciously. He wanted, in his subconscious, to find the exit, and he found it."

Severus shook his head. "I wouldn't like to depend upon any subconscious orientation."

"I agree that it's scary, Severus," said Remus.

"Especially with a subconscious like yours," Sirius snapped.

"_Yours_ must be even scarier," Severus snarled.

Harry thought that it would have been a hard match. Which one of the four would have scarier images in their subconscious? The mere thought made Harry shiver.

After a long silence, Sirius was the first to speak. "What if we go back to the workroom and check the windows?"

"Mathematically, it ought to look into the four side rooms in this floor," stated Remus. "But it won't do any harm to go and try."

They went upstairs and entered the workroom. The spinning wheel and the tool shelves were in the same place as before.

"From my understanding about the way a hypercube works, this room must be inside all the others," Severus commented.

"That's correct," said Remus. "We shall see... I believe this window must look into the kitchen."

Remus pulled the curtain from the north window. It didn't look into the kitchen. A wave of vertigo shook Harry. All of them tried to grip the curtains in order not to fall.

"Close that bloody thing, Lupin!" Severus shouted.

The window looked _down_ instead of out, down from a terrifying height. Harry glimpsed the towers of a castle down there. "Hogwarts!"

"We're looking down from a point just above Hogwarts castle," said Sirius. "But don't ask me how that is possible."

"I think space is folded over through the fourth dimension here and we're looking past the fold," said Remus. "Why don't we try the other windows?"

Severus turned his back to the window and walked towards the east window. Harry followed him. When Severus opened the curtain, they saw a seascape; the vast ocean and the blue sky. However, the ocean was _above_ the sky. Harry felt seasickness at the sight of the waves rolling overhead.

Sirius and Remus were at the opposite side of the room, at the west window.

"What can you see?" Harry asked them.

Sirius had paled. "Nothing."

"What do you mean, nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing. Nothing _at all_. It's terrible."

"I think we've just looked at a place where space _is not_," Remus mused.

"As for this window, it shows the ocean and the sky, but the ocean is above the sky," Harry summed up.

Severus was already walking to the south window, the only one they hadn't checked yet.

"Severus, wait," said Harry. "Remus said that our subconscious interferes with the way things work here. What if we all tried to concentrate and imagine the thing we most want to happen?"

"My subconscious is here and very well, thank you. I cannot get rid of it, and I don't believe any kind of concentration is necessary to activate it," Severus stated.

Harry wasn't in the mood to argue with Severus. Remus and Sirius closed their eyes to concentrate, and Harry did the same. He tried to visualise Rowena Ravenclaw's wand.

When he opened his eyes again, Severus had pulled the curtain just a bit and was peering through the window.

"What can you see, Severus?" asked Harry.

Severus turned around, with an enigmatic expression. "A rustic style cafe, with wooden tables and sunshades outside. There is no one outdoors, but I have just seen a white-haired wizard walking inside."

"Er, it seems our subconscious is hungry," said Harry. "What do you think?"

"Let's go out and have lunch, of course," said Sirius, changing the colour of his hair into hazel with red streaks and shortening it a bit, erasing any trace of beard, and changing the colour of his eyes into hazel too. "What do you think?"

Harry started. It wasn't that Sirius had become ugly; far from that. He just looked... softer. It wouldn't be easy to get used to his godfather's new look. Severus, in his turn, was inspecting Sirius from head to toe with a disgusted face.

Remus smiled. "I don't think I would be able to recognise you if I saw you on the street."

"Then it's perfect."

~*~

The "Rainbow Cafe" was a hexagonal wooden cabin. Harry was tired of cubes and other polyhedrons, but it was a pleasant place, surrounded by trees. Inside, the walls were creamy white; the tables, the chairs and the floor were in pale wood; the table-cloths and curtains were red and white chequered. Lily-shaped lamps hung from the ceiling.

The Cafe was empty, except for a blonde waitress who approached them and a barman who entered the kitchen as soon as they arrived. They decided to stay outdoors: they would be able to talk more freely and the scenery was lovely.

They sat on two long benches at a wooden table, under a giant sunshade: Harry and Severus on one side, Sirius and Remus on the other. Severus opened the menu and Harry read it over his shoulder.

Burgers, fish, scampi... Harry ordered the "All Day Breakfast": two rashers of lean back bacon, Scottish Lorne sausage, fried egg, hash browns. Sirius too. Severus ordered scampi with salad garnish; Remus, a veggie burger. They ordered Butterbeers for everyone. They were tired and hungry, and didn't talk much during lunch.

They weren't going to order desserts, but the waitress insisted so vehemently that they _had_ to try the ice creams that they simply couldn't say no. Harry chose "The Loch Ness Monster": three scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream, mint syrup, a Cadbury's chocolate flake plus whipped dairy cream and a scattering of dark chocolate chips; Sirius preferred "The Highland Midge Massacre": three scoops of double cream vanilla ice cream, raspberry sauce, crushed Oreo cookies plus whipped dairy cream and a cherry. Remus opted for the "Execution by Chocolate": mammoth chocolate chip muffin sliced and buried under three scoops of double chocolate chip ice cream topped with chocolate and raspberry sauce and dark chocolate chips plus whipped dairy cream and a cherry. Severus ordered the "Execution by Chocolate" too, but with no cream or cherry.

This time, however, instead of the waitress who was serving them, a white-haired old wizard brought their ice creams. When he came close, Harry almost choked on his Butterbeer. It was Florean Fortescue.

Under the suspicious looks of the four other wizards, Fortescue winked at Harry, distributed the ice creams, conjured a chair and sat down at the head of the table. "You are right on time."

Remus greeted him with a nod. "We are glad to find you in good health, Mr Fortescue. Were you waiting for us?"

"Oh, in a way, yes. It's a long story, which I shall try to sum up. I shall probably have finished it when you finish your ice creams."

"What's the hurry?" asked Severus sardonically.

"Mr Snape, every second is precious in our modern world. The ice creams are melting; help yourselves, please."

Suddenly, "The Loch Ness Monster" didn't look as delicious as before. Harry was anxiously waiting to hear Mr Fortescue's story.

"You have arrived here, so you must have followed in our footsteps, so to speak. Hence you must know we found Rowena's esplumeor in 1947. We were young and enthusiasts of the medieval past. We believed Riddle shared our ideals. Together, we searched for Rowena's wand, and failed to find it. We agreed to come back another day and continue with the search. But Riddle betrayed us: he came here alone, found Rowena's wand and transformed it into a Horcrux."

"If he came alone, how did you find out what he did?" asked Sirius.

"Mr Black..."

Sirius widened his eyes. "How have you... What gave me away?"

"Oh, your father was a great friend of mine. He was a member of our group, as you must know... Your posture and gestures remind me of him. Don't worry; I will not disclose your secret, if you don't disclose mine."

"This is hogwash," Severus snapped. "Ollivander is a Legilimens. He used Polyjuice Potion to disguise himself as a waitress. I saw the waitress talking to Fortescue inside the Cafe a few minutes ago, while we were eating. It was Ollivander who told Fortescue about Black's identity."

Sirius, Harry and Remus broke out with all kinds of expletives, between surprise and anger, while Fortescue burst into laughter.

"Brilliant! And how did you arrive at this conclusion, Mr Snape?"

"I smelled Polyjuice Potion when the waitress approached us. Then I noticed how fixedly she looked into our eyes. I had to use Occlumency to block her."

"Very clever, very clever." The waitress showed up at the door, and Fortescue winked at her. "But please, eat your ice creams and let me finish the story."

Harry looked at his ice cream suspiciously. There was something tricky going on. What if the ice cream had been poisoned? But Severus looked intently at him and tranquilised him by devouring a spoon full of "Execution by Chocolate".

Fortescue cleared his throat. "You are on the right track. Riddle was neither a Legilimens nor an Occlumens back then. Ollivander is older than he, and was already an accomplished Legilimens. It wasn't difficult for Ollivander to find out what Riddle had done. Riddle had found Rowena's wand in the central point of the esplumeor, the geometrical centre of the tesseract. The wand was invisible, but if you concentrated your mind and passed exactly by that point, you could fetch it. Riddle managed to do it. Then he cast the Horcrux spell over the wand. Arrogant as he is, he believed no one else would be able to find it, and left it in the same place." Fortescue ran his eyes over anyone at the table, and breathed deeply. "Ollivander told us what he had seen in Riddle's mind and we three came back here to fetch the wand."

"We _three_?" asked Sirius.

"Ollivander, your father, and I."

"My father? My father came here with you? Was my father one of those who found the esplumeor? To whom were you referring to when you said 'we'?"

"Ollivander, your father and I, as I have just told you." A perplexed silence fell upon them before Fortescue, evidently anxious to finish his story, continued. "Your father was a very stubborn and arrogant man, Mr Black. He insisted he was the most apt to hide Ravenclaw's wand. Ollivander and I have always been peaceful men, so we let him take the wand. Furthermore, none of us knew what exactly a Horcrux was, let alone how to destroy it. In a certain way, your father lifted a heavy weight from our shoulders."

Sirius groaned. "Don't tell me the wand has been in 12 Grimmauld Place all this time!"

At that moment, the waitress transformed into Ollivander again — white hair, silvery eyes shining like moons — and conjured another chair at the other head of the table. He greeted everyone with a polite nod, but with a distant light in his eerie moon-like eyes, and sat down.

"Calm down, Mr Black," said Ollivander. "This specific point will soon be clarified."

"Voldemort came back and found out that you had taken the wand," Harry tried to guess.

"Florean and I talked a lot about that... It's not You-Know-Who's style to go back and check anything... So, we believe his intention was to use Rowena's wand, since he cannot defeat Harry Potter with his own wand." Ollivander stared at Harry for a long time. "We suppose — and this is only a supposition — he must have come here and found out that the wand was not where he had left it. Then he sent his minions after us. As they are not very clever, they didn't attack us simultaneously. They ransacked Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour first. As soon as I saw the destruction they had caused in Fortescue's place, I knew who they were and what they were looking for. I disappeared from sight as fast as I could. I didn't feel inclined to meet those beasts and especially You-Know-Who again."

"And yet the wand wasn't with either of you two," said Remus, his eyes twinkling.

"That's absolutely correct, Mr Lupin. Yew wood, twelve inches, dragon heartstring..." Ollivander reached out and caught the wand Sirius had placed on the table. "It's a beautiful and powerful wand, Mr Black."

The astonishment was general, or almost. "What! B-but..." Harry stammered.

"When I left Azkaban," Sirius explained, "I didn't have a wand. I've found this one in 12 Grimmauld Place. I knew it wasn't my parents' or Regulus's — I wouldn't use a wand that had belonged to any member of my family. I didn't know whose wand it was. It suited me well, so I decided to keep it."

"Congratulations, Mr Black. This is Rowena Ravenclaw's wand."

~*~

When they could breathe again, Severus stood up, clearly nervous. "Everything seems perfect, but I am not convinced. There is something wrong."

"Why do you think so?" asked Harry.

"Doesn't it strike you as a remarkable coincidence the fact that they..." Severus nodded at Ollivander and Fortescue "are here, precisely here? How did Fortescue survive the Death Eater's attack? Why have the two of them come to the most obvious place, the place where everybody would look for them?"

Fortescue stood up at the head of the table. Ollivander stood up too, and came close to him.

"Gentlemen, Ollivander and I are just a projection of your collective subconscious. Everything you see... the Cafe, the ice creams... has been created conjointly by yourselves. Everything we have told you were facts that were already in your subconscious."

"Remus's theory of the subconscious orientation!" Sirius exclaimed.

"That's amazing. I know my theory predicted this possibility, but..."

"Do you remember when I asked you to concentrate before Severus pulled open the last window curtain?" asked Harry.

"What you are saying is that... No. I cannot believe my subconscious has contributed to _this_!" protested Severus, pointing at the table full of empty ice cream bowls.

Sirius smirked. "Including _your_ blonde Polyjuiced waitress. Admit it, Snape: we are a hell of a quartet." Sirius handed his wand to Severus. "Would you be so kind as to extract the Horcrux from it, since it's _my_ wand?"

"Why me? Why don't you ask your beloved werewolf?"

"I don't want to risk _his_ life."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Sirius. "How do I know that your bloody wand will not curse me as the ring cursed Albus?"

"I've been using this wand for almost a year now. If it were cursed, I don't think I would be here to tell the story. Albus told me it wasn't the Horcrux spell that cursed him; it was a curse put specifically on the ring. Did Albus teach you how to extract a Horcrux from an object?"

"Of course he did." Severus sighed and caught Sirius's wand. Then he put it on one of the benches and pointed his wand at it. "_Expellianimula!_"

A green light left the wand and spread around the whole area. When the glow subsided, Sirius took his wand. "Mr Ollivander, Mr Fortescue, it was a pleasure to meet you. Farewell. Harry, come here. Friends, let's go back home."


	9. The Locket

**Chapter 9 - The Locket**

Severus woke up from a _very_ vivid dream in which Harry... Slytherin's beard! Severus hastily cast a cleaning spell on himself. In his dream, Harry was stroking himself, but Severus could feel the warm, lithe hand of the boy sliding up and down his cock, the thumb rubbing his most sensitive vein and smearing the pre-come over the tip... Just by remembering the dream, Severus almost got hard again. But then his intellectual curiosity overcame the sexual desire destined to remain unfulfilled, making him wonder: did Harry have the same dream? Could that be an effect of the magical empathy? Would Severus feel every time Harry wanked, even when they were more than 15 feet away and with a door between them, as they were? If that was the case, he was doomed.

Lupin opened the kitchen door, waking him from his musings, and Severus went to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, they were all having breakfast and discussing what to do about Slytherin's locket. Surprisingly, there was a consensus that the next step should be to interrogate Kreacher.

Harry was curious about why Kreacher had to obey him even though Black was still alive. Black explained that before he left for the Department of Mysteries, on the day of his faked death, he had written a magical will bequeathing 12 Grimmauld Place and Kreacher to Harry. It was this will that — after being approved by the Ministry — constrained Kreacher to serve Harry.

"You just have to call his name and he will appear, whenever and wherever you want," said Black.

"Then why don't we call him here and now?" asked Harry.

"It's not a good idea to call him right _here_, because he shouldn't see Sirius or Severus," Lupin answered. "But you could go to the shed and interrogate him there."

"Why didn't we do this before, if it was so easy?" Severus asked himself aloud.

"Because we were busy searching for rings, killing dragons and looking for esplumeors." Black shrugged. "Yeah, I know, we spent a week reading books. But that was what Dumbledore asked us to do, wasn't it?"

Severus couldn't think of a crushing reply, mostly because it was true.

"Speaking of Dumbledore," said Lupin, standing up, "I hope you don't need my help with this task: I have to spend the day with _my kind_, to make up for not having showed up yesterday."

"No problem, Remus," said Black. "Snape and I will be here for Harry, if he needs us."

Severus arched an eyebrow. Coming from Black's mouth, "Snape and I" was one of the most unusual expressions he had ever heard.

They took the dishes to the kitchen and put them into the dish washer. Lupin kissed Black, said goodbye to Severus and Harry, and left.

"So... I'm going to the shed," said Harry to Severus and Black.

Severus nodded; Harry walked to the back of the house.

"Listen, Snape..." said Black, contemplative. "I have an idea. Wait for me here."

Severus, who was planning to go after Harry and discover if there was a way to eavesdrop on the conversation inside the shed, felt a bit annoyed, but waited as Black climbed the stairs three steps at a time.

In less than a minute, Black was back, flying downstairs with a pair of Extendable Ears.

"Have you been to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?"

"No. I stole one of these from the twins in Grimmauld Place, and built the other myself, by following the model."

Black handed Severus one of the strings and hurried to the back of the house, with Severus behind him. Black stopped in front of the shed door and inserted the end of the string into his ear. Severus came close to the door and imitated him.

The flesh-coloured strings wriggled like long skinny worms and snaked under the door.

Severus heard the house-elf voice saying, "... took Kreacher into the cave. Young Master had to make a cut in his finger because the cave didn't let anyone inside without a blood sacrifice. Then Young Master helped Kreacher enter a boat into the cave, and the boat took Young Master and Kreacher across the icy lake to a small island where there was a stone basin. Kreacher doesn't want to speak to the brat, but the brat is now his Master, so..."

"Kreacher, continue your story. What did Regulus do?" asked Harry impatiently.

_Regulus? _Severus looked at Black, who looked more surprised than he.

Kreacher sighed loudly. "Kreacher will do whatever Master wants... Kreacher will tell him that Young Master Regulus made Kreacher drink the liquid from the basin with a goblet. There was a locket at the bottom of the basin. Young Master put it into his pocket and replaced it with another one. The basin filled itself again with the potion. Then Young Master took Kreacher back into the boat and out of the cave."

"What happened to the locket?"

"Young Master gave it to Kreacher to take it home. Kreacher has never seen Young Master again. He was a good Master. He has never disappointed Mistress like his filthy brother did."

"Enough, Kreacher," said Harry. "Where is the locket now?"

"The nasty blood traitors were messing up my Mistress's house, oh my poor Mistress... They were going to throw the precious jewel away. Kreacher took it to Mistress Malfoy."

"When was that? Was it when we were in Grimmauld Place, a year ago? You took it to Narcissa? But why?"

"Kreacher had to obey Young Master Sirius Black, as now he has to obey Harry Potter, but Kreacher would much rather be the servant of the Malfoy family. Mistress Malfoy recalls my Mistress in her nobility and manners."

Severus's heart missed a beat. Things were taking a strange turn and he, Severus, would have to act. He still didn't know exactly what to do. He knew, however, that he would have to use Occlumency to prevent Harry from suspecting what Severus was planning to do. It wouldn't be easy to block his mind from Harry. Severus wished he could have left before Harry could see him, but it was too late. Harry had already sent Kreacher back to Hogwarts and was opening the door.

"Oh, you're here... Right... I see I don't even have to tell you anything."

Severus entered the shed immediately, opened his trunk and started to _choose his weapons_. He distributed a few strategic potions among his pockets and the false linings of his robes. He had to have many alternative plans in mind. This was exactly the kind of scenario Severus most hated: when anything could happen and he had to be prepared for everything.

Harry was looking at him with a concerned face.

"Harry, I shall go to 12 Grimmauld Place and talk to Dumbledore. If I don't come back tonight, don't worry."

"Severus?"

"Don't worry," Severus repeated, and Apparated.

~*~

Dumbledore received him in his office in the attic — a room crammed with the paraphernalia of instruments the Headmaster had brought from Hogwarts. A few portraits — among them the one of Phineas Nigellus — gave life to the naked walls.

Severus sat in one of the armchairs while Dumbledore sat down on the window bench.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Severus told him what Harry had extracted from Kreacher. The old wizard's eyes twinkled sharply.

"So Regulus betrayed Riddle!"

"Regulus?" The sound of the name of his descendant made Phineas wake up. "I had my suspicions..."

"Regulus must have found out that the locket was a Horcrux and decided to destroy it..." Albus scratched his beard, thoughtful. "He must have been spying on Riddle for some time. The potion Kreacher drank would probably have very unpleasant effects on a wizard. Regulus was clever to take Kreacher with him. Poor elf... Maybe that potion had disturbed Kreacher's mind and left him as he is now."

"That's very likely. Ah! I remember: Nefaserum. A potion that makes the wizard relive all their past traumas and sins."

"You were the one who prepared it?"

Severus lowered his head. "Another item on my list of crimes."

"Severus, we had this discussion before. Looking back will not help us. Do you realise that these facts we have just discovered change everything? Do you realise the potentialities of this situation, in the light of what you told me last week, about the mission Riddle assigned to Draco?"

"It seems a big coincidence that these two facts point to the Malfoy family. I don't believe in coincidences, or in fate."

"A genuine Slytherin," said Phineas, approvingly.

"And yet fate seems to be conspiring in our favour," Albus replied.

"Always the Gryffindor optimism! Why do you say that, Albus?" asked Severus.

"We have in our hands the possibility of obtaining the fifth Horcrux and protecting Draco Malfoy at the same time."

"How would we do that?" asked Severus.

"You will talk to Narcissa and propose a pact to ensure the safety of Draco. I believe you are creative enough to find a way to locate and rescue the locket."

"I knew you were going to suggest I do something like that. It's too dangerous. What if Narcissa proves to be loyal to the Dark Lord?"

"You know Narcissa better than I do. Don't you think that she values her family above everything else?"

"Yes... I believe she does. But how can we grant Draco's safety without raising the Dark Lord's suspicion?"

"It won't be easy. Perhaps... if we make Riddle believe that you are using Draco Malfoy as a Trojan horse?"

"Sometimes you are more Slytherin than any member of my House could ever be," said Phineas, puzzled.

"Phineas, I'm having a serious conversation with Severus here. Why don't you go and talk to your colleagues at Hogwarts?"

Phineas grumbled something under his breath and left his portrait.

"Let's see if I understand," said Severus, as soon as Phineas disappeared. "I shall tell Narcissa that you are willing to protect Draco if he comes to you, and that this way Draco will be able to kill you."

"Precisely."

"The first — but not the worst — problem I see in your plan is that the Dark Lord is not really expecting Draco to fulfil his mission."

"Do you really believe so?" Albus asked.

"I have to admit that the idea that he might be testing me passed my mind."

"I find it highly probable. I believe he will be delighted to know you have found a way of transforming Draco into a Trojan horse."

"That is where I see a second problem in your idea. What shall we do with Draco?"

"We shall use him to set a trap for Riddle."

Severus narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore. "It's too risky. For him, for you and for all of us!"

"My time is running out, Severus. We shall be careful, in every move we make."

"Supposing I agree with your plan... How can I convince Narcissa of the sincerity of my intentions?"

"Make an Unbreakable Vow with her."

"Albus... This is highly dangerous. What if she asks for something I cannot do?"

"Such as?"

"I don't know. That, if Draco fails, I kill you in his place, for instance."

"That is exactly what I am expecting her to ask from you."

"Albus!"

"You know very well that I have few days left, Severus. Why not take advantage of that?"

"You are taking too much for granted. Maybe I won't agree to play your game any more."

"It's the best plan that we have to save Harry's life."

Severus sighed. "Then please tell Harry that I had to go to my house to solve an urgent problem, and that I shall spend the night there."

Albus winked at him. "Is that true or are you asking me to lie to cover for a, let's say, illicit _rendez-vous_?"

Severus rolled his eyes, deeply annoyed. "I do intend to sleep in Spinner's End. But I am no prophet, I cannot foresee what will happen. You know very well that I shall have to rescue the bloody Horcrux. The means are secondary, the end is vital."

~*~

Severus threw a pinch of Floo powder into the fireplace of Albus's office and called the Malfoy Mansion in Wiltshire — the Headmaster had insisted it was safe. Luckily, Narcissa appeared, and she was alone.

"Severus! What a coincidence! I've been looking for you. I want to talk to you."

"Are you all right, Narcissa?"

"I'm very worried. I wish we could talk."

"Can I come in and talk to you now? Are you alone?"

"Not exactly. Draco is in his bedroom, and the house-elves, however discreet they are, are always a nuisance. Anyway, if you Apparate directly to my suite in half an hour, we should be able to talk without being disturbed."

"As you wish, Narcissa. See you in half an hour."

Women. Bah. He was ready, but would have to wait half an hour.

Albus returned with a smile on his face and a small box in his hands. "How lucky that she asked you to wait half an hour. I had an idea."

~*~

Narcissa looked exquisite, wearing a dark green dress that highlighted her blond hair and slender silhouette. When Severus arrived, she greeted him with an embrace and a kiss on his face, as she always did when they were alone.

"Severus, I'm glad that you've come. I was anguished."

"He told you."

"Yes. I believe he's doing that to punish Lucius, and he told me so that Lucius will know too."

"I suspect you are right."

"Have a seat, Severus. I shall bring you your favourite drink."

Every time he went to visit the Malfoys, Severus would drink straight Ogden's Old.

The couple's suite in Malfoy Mansion was composed of a big bedroom, a bathroom and the lounge with three armchairs and a bar where Severus had Apparated. Narcissa handed him a glass of Firewhisky, poured a glass of elf wine for herself and sat in the armchair at an angle from his.

"Draco thinks it's a great honour for him. He's so proud and agitated. My God, he's so young!"

"I know. I am very worried too, and that's why I came to talk to you."

"Oh, Severus! Do you think there is a way to help Draco?"

Severus stared firmly at her. "You know of my absolute loyalty to the Dark Lord."

There was a look of helplessness on Narcissa's face. For a moment, Severus thought she would start to cry. Then the helpless look changed into a determined one, and she came to kneel in front of Severus's armchair. "Please, Severus. I shall do anything to protect my son. There must be a way to save him."

Severus should have been prepared for it, but her reaction disturbed him. Narcissa had rested a hand on his chest, and he held it between his.

Tears ran down Narcissa's face. "My son... my only son!"

"If he succeeds, he will be honoured above all others."

"But he won't succeed!" Narcissa sobbed. "How could he? If the Dark Lord himself..." She looked at Severus with a gleam of panic in her eyes. "Severus, please! Can't you speak to the Dark Lord?"

Severus shook his head. "It would be useless. I have already tried it, with no luck. But calm down, Narcissa." Holding her hand, Severus stood up and helped her to stand. Then he guided her to the armchair and made her sit. "Drink your wine and calm down."

She recomposed herself and sipped her wine with trembling hands.

"It might be possible for me... to help Draco," said Severus, pacing the lounge.

Narcissa set her glass down and stood up again, coming near Severus. "Oh, Severus! Will you protect him?"

"I can try. I have an idea. But I must ask for your secrecy."

"Of course! It's in my utmost interest!"

"I believe I can persuade Dumbledore to offer protection to Draco."

"Dumbledore? But... haven't you just said that you are loyal to the Dark Lord?"

"Exactly! If I can persuade Dumbledore to offer protection to Draco, Draco will have every opportunity to fulfil the task the Dark Lord assigned him. You can see that... we wouldn't be going against our Master's will?

Narcissa's eyes lit up, but just for a moment. "Oh, yes. But... it's still too dangerous."

"I would be always by his side to protect him."

"In that case... Would you make the Unbreakable Vow?"

"The Unbreakable Vow? But there is no one else here... Perhaps Draco might agree to come and...?"

"No, I shall speak to Draco later. I... I can ask Bellatrix to come and be our Bonder."

"All right, Narcissa, if that's what you wish. I just want to emphasise that... our plans have to be kept a secret between the two of us."

Narcissa nodded, clearly relieved. Smiling, she rested her hands on Severus's chest again. "Thank you, Severus. You are amazing."

Severus tenderly brushed aside a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes and stared at her. "Oh, I had forgotten." Severus put his hand into an inner pocket in his robes and produced the small box Dumbledore had given him. "I have brought you a present."

"A present?" Narcissa took the small box in her hands with an expression of curiosity, and opened it. "Oh, Severus! What a magnificent necklace!" Narcissa held the diamond necklace in awe. "Come with me, Severus." She pulled him by the hand into her bedroom, where there was a dresser with a mirror.

"Let me help you," said Severus, taking off the pearl necklace Narcissa was wearing. "Do you have a jewel case?"

"That wooden box with an engraved basilisk."

Carefully, Severus opened its lid. The box was full of jewels, but Severus soon found Slytherin's locket from the description Albus had given him. With quick hands, he put the pearl necklace into the box and cast a non-verbal spell to send the locket into his pocket. Then he calmly closed the jewel case, held the diamond necklace and put it around Narcissa's neck.

Narcissa looked into the mirror. "It's marvellous! You shouldn't have..."

"Oh, it's just a souvenir," said Severus, with a gallant smile. Not that he knew exactly how to smile gallantly, but he was doing his best.

"Thank you, Severus, I'm delighted. Now if you excuse me... I'm going to call my sister through the Floo."

"Of course!"

Severus let out his breath, relieved. That part of the plan, at least, had gone smoothly. He wouldn't have to resort to more drastic steps, like slipping a few drops of Sleeping Draft into Narcissa's wine, or even casting a nasty spell on her.

~*~

In a few minutes Bellatrix arrived. They exchanged curt greetings.

"You must not disobey the Dark Lord," Bellatrix said, looking fixedly and sternly at Severus.

"Do not be concerned, Bellatrix," said Severus. "We shall not do anything against his will."

Bellatrix continued to stare at him distrustfully.

"Bella, please... We have already talked about this!"

"All right, Cissy. I don't trust _him_, but I shall do it for you. What about Draco?"

"Don't worry. I shall talk to him later," said Narcissa, determinedly.

Severus knelt in front of Narcissa. He wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. He was tired and tense, and Bellatrix's presence irritated him to a dangerous level. Narcissa knelt too, and they clasped their right hands together. Bellatrix gazed at them, bewildered.

"Can we go on?" asked Severus, looking at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix took off her wand, approached them and touched their hands with its tip.

Narcissa spoke.

"Will you, Severus, watch over my son Draco as he attempts to fulfil the Dark Lord's wishes?"

"I will," said Severus.

A tongue of flame issued from the wand and touched their joined hands.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"

"I will," said Severus.

A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first.

"And, should it prove necessary... if it seems Draco will fail..." whispered Narcissa, making Severus's hand twitch, "will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"

That was exactly what Severus most feared. Severus would have to destroy everything he had taken so long to build. Severus would have to kill his best, his only friend. His mentor. It was too terrible, but Severus had promised Albus, and couldn't betray him.

"I will," said Severus.

A third flame shot from Bellatrix's wand, twisted with the others, and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands, like a rope.

~*~

Severus went from Malfoy Mansion to Spinner's End, just because it wouldn't be wise to go directly to Grimmauld Place. In his house, Severus extracted the Horcrux from the locket. At least that part of his mission had been successfully completed. From Spinner's End, Severus took the Floo to Albus's office.

Albus beamed at Severus's report. According to him, everything had gone perfectly well.

"Albus..." Severus couldn't even express his despair.

The old wizard approached and embraced him. Severus was paralysed by the horror of what awaited him.

"You did exactly what I asked you to do. Don't torment yourself."

Severus knew that if he were himself right now, he would have been enraged at his mentor. But he couldn't muster the energy to be enraged. "I will not kill you," was all Severus managed to say, between clenched teeth.

"You are more important than I in this war. You must have this clear in your mind."

"No," Severus replied resolutely.

"At any rate, I believe you will never have to make this decision. I believe Draco's life will never be put at serious risk."

Severus shook his head in disbelief.

Albus insisted: "Let's not argue about this now. We still have some time. Now you need to get prepared to convince Riddle to use the young Malfoy as we planned. Go home. Take a rest. There's no use torturing yourself over possibilities."

~*~

Severus returned to Spinner's End. There was nothing for him in the ugly house he had inherited from his father, just bad memories. The walls covered in books bound in old black or brown leather reflected his sombre mood. He sat on the threadbare sofa, exhausted and crestfallen.

He didn't want Harry to go through the same agony Severus was feeling now. He had to leave Harry, or Harry would end up hurt.

Severus couldn't stand the idea that he had just made a vow that would force him to kill his friend and mentor. After all these years fighting to redeem himself, attempting to make up for his past errors, trying to drown the remorse that tortured him, everything would crumble down.

Severus felt defeated.

Harry had been a spark of happiness in his life, and for a few months he had dared to believe that there could be a future for them. Nonsense. If he stayed with Harry, he would destroy him. There wasn't any possibility of a happy denouement. Severus was and would forever be a marked man.

Anyway, Severus still held a secret from Harry, and he knew that when this secret came out, Harry's view of him would change completely. Harry would know exactly how low Severus had sunk.

Albus had insisted that everything would be all right, but Albus wasn't infallible. Maybe he shouldn't have trusted Albus so much. But if it weren't for Albus, Severus would probably have killed himself a long time ago. Seventeen years ago, to be more accurate.

~*~

The Dark Lord was waiting for him in the great hall of the mansion they were using as the headquarters for the Death Eaters, in the suburbs of London.

"What devious thoughts are running through your poisonous mind, Severus?" he asked, a cynical smile on his face.

"Master, I have devised a plan to infiltrate the Order's headquarters and murder Dumbledore and, why not, Harry Potter."

Under the sparkling red eyes of his Dark Master, Severus detailed his plan. A strong nausea overtook him, but he went ahead, knowing he had to do this for Albus's and Harry's sake.

"So you think the old codger is fool enough to welcome Draco Malfoy in the Order's headquarters."

"That is Dumbledore's greatest weakness: he has to believe the best of people. He believes in second chances..."

"He has never stopped trusting you, it's true... But, Severus, do you seriously consider Draco Malfoy apt to the task?"

Severus swallowed dry and managed not to vomit. "Master, if he fails, I would be honoured to perform the task. If it's your wish."

The Dark Lord's lips curled into a pleased smile. "Oh, Severus, my most treacherous serpent... Let Draco try first. I don't want you to blow your cover as a spy. Should Draco fail, you will do it."

"As you wish, Master."

~*~

Severus went to Grimmauld Place to make his report to Albus after his meeting with the Dark Lord.

Albus became even more enthused and tried to cheer him up. "Everything is going perfectly well. Now you should go back to Remus's and see Harry. The boy is worried about you. He needs you."

"You know who I am, Albus. You know what I did and what I shall have to do. I don't know how you can think that Harry might need me. I shall go back to Spinner's End. I don't intend to ever see Potter again."

"You are making a terrible mistake. You must not try to break the bond between you and Harry now. Besides, the four of you were working perfectly together!"

"Really? How will they react when they discover what I have done in the past, and what I shall have to do in the future? Show them that memory you keep in a bottle. Show them and you will see their reaction."

Albus was going to say something, but Severus Apparated to Spinner's End before he could do it.

Being in Spinner's End was like being in a tomb. Which was exactly where Severus would like to be now.


	10. Guilt

**Chapter 10 - Guilt**

Sirius was very worried about Harry. For two days Snape didn't come back. On the first morning after Snape's departure, they had talked to Albus, who had told them Snape had recovered the locket and decided to go to his house in the north of England. Albus had insisted that Snape was all right and that they shouldn't worry.

But Albus's words hadn't soothed Harry at all. Harry insisted he could _feel_ that Severus was unwell, and he wanted to see him.

Remus and Sirius had tried everything, but Harry would not calm down. He kept pacing the house and asking where Severus's house was, and how could he get there. Only Albus could tell them that, but every time Harry had called him, Albus had given the same answer: Give Severus time.

On the morning of their second day without Snape, Remus had asked Sirius if he wanted him to stay and spend the day with them. Sirius had replied it wasn't necessary; as Remus was about to open a breach in the union between the werewolves and Voldemort, he should spend the day among the werewolves. But now Sirius regretted not having asked Remus to stay, for he didn't know what to do with Harry. Everything he had tried had failed, and Harry did nothing but roam the house like a zombie. Harry didn't want to eat or sleep. He kept talking to himself — or to Severus, as he would say. The only thing Sirius wanted to do now was to go to Snape's house and bring him back. Even if he had to give him a punch or two. On his nose.

Remus came back early in the evening, because he was worried about Harry. When Sirius told him Harry was becoming more and more nervous and didn't want to eat, Remus called Dumbledore again through the Floo system. Sirius listened to their talk.

"Albus."

"Oh, hello, Remus. How is Harry doing?"

"He's not well at all. I think he's got a fever, but who can make him stay in bed? Can you talk to Severus and convince him to come back?"

"Unfortunately, Severus is too stubborn. I thought a night of sleep would give him some perspective and make him change his mind, but it seems I was mistaken. I believe the time has come to explain the whole situation to you. Can you come here, the three of you? I shall cast the necessary protections and isolate my office."

~*~

Albus served them tea — probably dosed with a Calming Draught, because Sirius felt suddenly light and even Harry visibly calmed down. When Harry was tranquil and lucid, Albus showed them a crystal bottle and told them that, on his request, Severus had been keeping a secret from them. A secret about something he deeply regretted. A secret so terrible that Albus had asked him to remove the memories related to it from his brain. As Harry could easily read Severus's mind, they had to prevent him from discovering the secret at the wrong moment.

"Severus asked me to show you the content of these memories, and I agreed with him that we can't postpone this revelation any more. I just ask you to watch the entire sequence and ponder upon it carefully before judging what you have watched."

Dumbledore touched the bottle stopper with his wand, opened it and poured the silvery-white substance into the Pensieve. The shimmering strands swirled into the basin. Harry, Remus and Sirius bent forward and plunged into the memories.

~*~

The first memory showed Severus in the Hog's Head. Harry felt moved by seeing him so young and yet so gloomy and concerned. The pub was full of people talking loudly. Severus couldn't help stumbling into the drunkards who got in his way. Slowly, he crossed the room until he reached the stairs. He climbed the steps silently and stopped in front of a closed door, pressing his ear against it. Suddenly, someone pushed him aside. The door opened and Harry saw Trelawney and Dumbledore inside the room. Trelawney was speaking, in the harsh, throaty voice she had when she was making a "true" prophecy.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."

Dumbledore gazed at Severus with surprise; Trelawney looked to be in a trance. Severus was pulled back by his robes by a man who then pushed him downstairs. Narrowing his eyes, Harry recognised Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother and the Hog's Head barman. As if in slow motion, Harry saw Severus almost fall in the middle of the stairs, trip down the last steps and hit his back against the bar.

Harry didn't want to acknowledge the truth of what he was seeing. It was too terrible: it had been Severus who had eavesdropped on Trelawney's prophecy.

The memory started to dissipate, and before Harry could look at Sirius or Remus, or have any kind of reaction, the next memory was appearing on the Pensieve's surface. The image of Voldemort emerged from the darkness — not the handsome youth Harry had seen in the Chamber of Secrets, nor the skeletal man he was now, but a man with the marks of degradation already imprinted on his features.

The same Severus of the previous memory, young and sombre, was kneeling before Voldemort. To see Severus in that submissive position aroused revulsion, sadness and pain in Harry.

"Master, I was in the Hog's Head pub, following Dumbledore, as you ordered me, when I witnessed a curious scene: a sibyl prophesied before him that the one who will vanquish you is to be born."

"A prophecy? About someone who can vanquish me? Who would that be?"

"She just said he will be born as the seventh month dies, to those who have thrice defied you."

"You did very well by telling me, Severus."

Severus's lips curled in a pleased smile, but his eyes didn't shine.

"Do you know to whom the prophecy refers?"

"Not yet. But this is very grave. We have to find out, Severus, at any cost, and destroy the child immediately."

For a moment, Severus seemed unwell, but soon he recomposed himself. "Your wish will be honoured, Master."

As the memory dissipated, Harry clenched his fists. Bastard. Severus had been the responsible for his parents' death! Rage and pain assaulting him, Harry thought of pulling away from the Pensieve. What would be the point in remaining here? But the scene that started to form on the Pensieve surface exerted an almost hypnotic attraction. Severus appeared, his expression transfigured by pain. There weren't tears on his face, but he looked utterly devastated.

"He's going to kill Lily, James and their baby. And I will be to blame for that."

They were in Dumbledore's office. Both were standing up. Dumbledore stared at Severus sternly and silently.

"I can't..." Severus could hardly speak. He leaned on a column, as if unable to stand upright. "I can't stand the guilt. I could tell you I never imagined the boy mentioned in the prophecy could be James and Lily's son. I could tell you that if I hadn't told the Dark Lord, I would have been running a high risk, since I had been seen in a public place where probably there were others of his supporters and spies. I could tell you that I have never placed much value on divinations, and have always considered them a fraud, so I didn't expect the Dark Lord to attach such importance to the fact. But none of those claims would eliminate my guilt or erase all the damage I caused, all the sordid and hideous things I have done."

Dumbledore continued to stare at him silently, as if waiting for something else from Severus.

Finally, Severus lifted his face and handed Dumbledore his wand. "I put my life in your hands. I don't deserve to live. But if there is something I can do to prevent Lily's, James's and their son's deaths, I shall do it."

Harry knew Severus too well to doubt his words. He knew that Severus's soul was broken. More than ever, perhaps still due to the magical empathy, Harry could feel Severus's pain.

Dumbledore didn't take the wand Severus was giving him. He held both Severus's shoulders firmly, instead. "If you really repent your errors, you will help me defeat Voldemort. It will not be easy, the path I shall ask you to walk into. However, you will be crucially important in the whole process."

The two wizards exchanged a long gaze, and determination blended with the pain and the self-loathing imprinted on Severus's face.

Harry's eyes filled up with tears.

~*~

Remus took a deep breath when the last memory dissipated. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to feel. It was too much, and all at the same time.

Severus had told Voldemort the prophecy, and had caused James's and Lily's death. But he hadn't acted with their deaths in mind, and had regretted what he had done. Remus believed the sincerity of Severus's remorse. He couldn't doubt it, having seen his expression. Or could he? Could Severus have been misleading them all that time? No, it wasn't possible.

After all, Albus trusted him. And Harry, who shared a magical bond with Severus... Oh, God! How was Harry feeling?

~*~

Sirius ran to support Harry as soon as the last memory ended. "Are you all right?"

Harry couldn't speak. Sirius led him to an armchair and squatted before him. His own feelings didn't matter now. The hate Sirius had felt for Snape when he had seen what Snape had done didn't matter. The pain of knowing that James's death might not have happened if it weren't for Snape didn't matter. And it also didn't matter how Severus's remorse had evoked in him an almost unexplainable empathy for Severus. No. The only thing that mattered was Harry. "Harry?"

Harry lifted red eyes to him. "He didn't want to do that. It's terrible, to know that it was his fault, but... he didn't want that."

Albus approached the two of them. "Severus sorely regrets all his acts as a Death Eater, but his deepest regret is for what you have just witnessed in the Pensieve."

Sirius knew how it was to feel guilty. He had always felt guilty for James's and Lily's death, for not having agreed to be their Secret Keeper.

As if reading his mind, Albus said, "What you must understand is that the culprit for James's and Lily's death is no one besides Tom Riddle and, in great part, Peter Pettigrew. Severus made a lot of mistakes, indeed. But he didn't know the prophecy referred to you, Harry. And since then, Severus has done nothing but try and redeem himself and repair his mistakes as best as he can."

"Where is he now? Why has he disappeared?" asked Harry.

"He is devastated: I have assigned him a task that seems unfair and terrible to him. Upon my orders, he made an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy."

Remus widened his eyes. "An Unbreakable Vow? But that is very... dangerous!"

"You are absolutely right. I would never have asked Severus to do that if circumstances didn't require it."

"What's an Unbreakable Vow?" asked Harry.

"It's a voluntary agreement made between two or more wizards or witches, under the supervision of a third wizard or witch. If one of the wizards or witches breaks the Vow, he or she dies," Remus explained.

"And what has Severus vowed?" asked Harry, trembling.

"Severus vowed to protect Draco Malfoy, and fulfil his mission if Draco fails," said Albus.

A wave of revulsion overcame Sirius. He stood up and turned to Albus. "Am I to understand that Severus vowed to _kill you_ if Draco fails?"

"I don't believe we shall come to that," said Albus, in a soft tone. "We should not be rash."

Harry stood up abruptly. "Have you all gone mental? What kind of game are you playing at? Severus killing you? You're like a father to him. He worships you like a god! He..." Harry collapsed again in the armchair, disconsolate. "He must be feeling very, very bad."

Sirius squeezed Harry's arm. "I think we should go home and think things over."

"Yes," said Remus. "I believe none of us can make a wise decision at such a moment."

~*~

Seated on the sofa in their house in St Mellyan, Sirius was trying to sort out all his conflicting thoughts and emotions.

In the middle of the turmoil, he hadn't had time to think of his brother Regulus. To know that Regulus had done something very important to destroy Voldemort made Sirius, for the first time, proud of his brother. It was sad to think that, had they been closer, they could have helped each other. Regulus must have felt guilty too, and had acted to redeem himself. Sirius wished he could have helped him. More than ever, he felt the loss of his brother.

Snape was to blame for James's death. Snape had repented and, for seventeen years, had been trying to make amends. Snape had even saved Harry's life once or twice because of that, and was on their side, struggling to defeat Voldemort. Now Snape had been forced to make an Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy and was fated to kill Dumbledore if the stupid and incompetent son of Lucius Malfoy failed. Sirius didn't want to feel guilty if Severus died to save Harry and the Wizarding World. There was already too much guilt everywhere.

Sirius heard Harry shouting at Remus in the kitchen, "What does Dumbledore want? He's throwing Severus into the same hell Severus spent seventeen years trying to rise up from!"

Harry ran upstairs, leaving Sirius alone with his thoughts again.

The image of Severus handing his wand to Albus, Severus's face undone by sorrow, was too strong. It recalled to Sirius that crazy moment when he had gone after Peter to try and redeem the guilt he felt and avenge his friends' deaths. He was guilty too. He was to blame for James's and Lily's deaths. He too was trying to atone for his past mistakes, and he knew how impossible it was to get rid of the sense of guilt.

More than that: he had also been a sort of victim of Albus Dumbledore's Machiavellian plans. He had had to be dead to his godson, to break his heart for the sake of those plans. That was not very different from what Severus would have to face by killing his mentor and becoming a pariah in the Wizarding World, hated and rejected by his very allies.

For James's sake, Sirius would like to hate Severus. But Harry, James's son, loved Severus and shared with him a strong bond. It was a very difficult decision to make.

Remus sat beside Sirius, waking him from his musings. "So... What shall we do, love?"

"I don't know, Moony. I have never felt so divided."

Remus intertwined their fingers and they remained in silence for a long time.

"Moony... Would you be angry if I... if I went and brought Snape home?"

Remus looked at him, surprised, and then smiled. "Angry? No. I would be proud."

"Proud?"

"I think we all are Albus's sons, in a way. Second chances, you know. Albus gave Severus a second chance, as he did to you and to me."

"To you? But you have never done anything wrong."

"Oh, Sirius... You always forget that I'm a werewolf. How many times, in our pranks and reckless games, have we put the life of the other children at risk? Albus didn't know this back then, but he came to know later and he never rebuked me."

Sirius gazed at his lover with a doubtful expression. He knew that Remus felt guilty for his own condition, and he doubted Remus's objectivity about it. The truth was that Albus was using Remus too. "In your case, it's different."

"I'm not so sure. But it doesn't matter now. What it matters is that Severus deserved the second chance Albus gave him."

"That greasy bat. He won, didn't he? I don't know how, but he won: we're going to forgive him."

Remus gave a somewhat hysterical laugh. "I don't think he's feeling triumphant right now."

"Do you think James would forgive us for this?"

"James would at least understand that Harry needs Severus now. Besides, James saved Severus's life once..."

That was another thing that Sirius would like to be able to forget: the Shrieking Shack episode. Once more, he felt guilty. That had been the worst of those times when he had recklessly put at risk the lives of people he loved. He was a teen back then, but Severus was also a teen when he had joined the Death Eaters.

"Moony, you've always been the most sensible of us... Do you think it is sensible to forgive the big bat?"

"This time I feel unable to be sensible, Padfoot. All I know is I trust Severus, and I hate to see Harry suffer."

"So it's settled. I'll go after him."

Harry was standing in the middle of the staircase. He had probably been spying on them all the time... "Tell him I forgive him, okay?"

~*~

"Black. Leave me alone. You are the last person with whom I would like to talk."

"You are breaking my heart," said Sirius, brushing the soot from his robes and looking around. A room full of old books and with a musty atmosphere. Typical of Snape. "Put down your wand, please. I'm here because of Harry."

It was as if Sirius had cast a _Cruciatus_ on Snape: he put down his wand, and his face looked pained.

"Is he all right?"

"No, you moron, of course he's not!"

If Snape had turned into a golden butterfly Sirius wouldn't have become as surprised as he was when he saw Snape lowering his head, as if in shame. Sirius waited for him to say something. After a long moment, Snape lifted his eyes, looking more lost than ever.

"I am very sorry. If I had known this would happen, I would never have allowed it. I would never have deepened the bond I have with Harry."

Sirius didn't know how to deal with a defeated Snape. "Er... Listen, I don't know how you've managed to do this, but Harry is crazy for you. Albus showed us your secret memories and..."

Snape's face contorted in agony. "He must hate me now, then."

"No, Severus. He asked me to tell you he forgives you."

Severus frowned. "He forgives me? After seeing _that_? He must be confused. He is not thinking clearly. And you, have you seen it too?"

"Yes. And Remus too."

"So... what are you doing here? Didn't you see that I am the one responsible for the death of your friends? Of Harry's parents?"

"I love my godson, and he's suffering now not because of his parents, but because he needs you."

"If you loved Harry as you say, you would want to see me as far away from him as possible."

"You're wrong. You're important in the war against Voldemort. Albus says you will make a difference. Without you, Harry doesn't stand a chance. The magical empathy between you will be crucial to our victory. Besides, we've spent a whole week living together, and I've observed the way you behave, especially with Harry. It's not easy for me to say this, but... I trust you."

Severus stared at him in utter bewilderment. It was the first time, in all their history of unending fights, that Sirius had managed to silence him. And Sirius couldn't even celebrate!

"Albus told us the mission he assigned you," continued Sirius, taking advantage of Severus's confusion. "I wouldn't want to be in your skin. You will need support. We... Harry, Remus and me... will be there for you. If we can't be with you right at the moment when you will have to fulfil the mission, at least we will be with you before and after that."

"After that! There will be no 'after that' for me!"

"Don't say that. Think of Harry. Think of how he would feel if something happened to you. There's no way back. The bond between you is unbreakable. He needs you. Without you, he will sink into depression, and will become an easy target for Voldemort."

Sirius sensed that Severus was almost surrendering.

"Do you really believe I am that important to him?"

"I'm sure you are. Do you think I'd come here, if I didn't believe that?"

Severus's lips curled into a crooked smile. "You don't expect me to trust your opinion, do you?"

"Once in your life you could be sensible. Come with me, Severus."

Severus slowly acquiesced, and Sirius let out the breath he had been holding.

~*~

As soon as Sirius and Severus stepped out of the fireplace, Harry ran towards Severus, and they embraced.

Remus approached Sirius, smiling, and kissed him. "My hero," he whispered in Sirius's ear. "I knew you would succeed."

"It wasn't easy," Sirius complained.

Sirius and Remus turned to look at the other couple; they were still embracing as if they wanted to merge into one single being. Finally, Severus held Harry's shoulders firmly and pulled away to stare at him.

They kept staring at each other for a long time, as if they didn't need words to communicate. It was a bit frustrating to observe them, because they seemed to be in a world of their own.

"Let's have dinner now," said Remus. "We haven't had a decent meal in this house in two days. And Severus doesn't seem to have been eating either — he's nothing but bones."

Sirius helped Remus to set the table. Harry was sitting on the sofa with his head on Severus's lap, and Severus was stroking Harry's unkempt hair. Sirius stopped to observe them. They were breaking the rules established by Remus, but they didn't seem to realise it. They were both calm and peaceful, after the nightmare. As peaceful as two angels.

Sirius went back to the kitchen. "Have you seen them on the sofa?" he asked Remus. "They look like two angels."

"Yes, I've seen them. Padfoot, I think we should let them stay together, at least tonight."

"If we let them be together for one night, we shall never be able to separate them again."

"That's true. So I think we should let them stay together definitively."

Sirius frowned. "Don't you think that would be... a complete capitulation?"

Remus burst into laughter. "I do! But the truth is... we have already capitulated, haven't we?" Remus squeezed his arm. "Let's have dinner, and then we shall decide."

They all acted shy and awkward at dinner; they had built a relationship based on banter and bickering, and now they seemed to be walking on thin ice. They talked only about safe subjects: food, weather, the season of salmon spawning and the tin industry in Cornwall. After dinner, however, Sirius loomed before Severus and Harry, who were on the sofa again, and announced, "I shall take Severus's trunk to your bedroom, Harry." Sirius wasn't surprised when two pair of eyes widened at him. "Yeah, you've heard it right. As for the bed, I believe a simple Engorgement Charm can solve your problem."

Remus approached Sirius from behind and wrapped an arm around his waist.

~*~

Severus lay beside Harry and relaxed. "I'm afraid your godfather has lost what little sanity he had left."

"Just because he acknowledged that it's nonsense to try and keep us apart?"

"I don't know how his chaotic mind works, but I shall not complain." Severus snuggled closer to Harry. "The last morning I spent here... do you remember? I was downstairs, sleeping on the sofa, and I came when you wanked."

"Really? I thought it had been just a dream. I may have lost control. When I'm awake, I can control what we share. Well, if we'll always sleep together from now on, that won't be a problem..."

"There are means of controlling what we share, even when we sleep. We shall have to practise. " Severus sighed. "I'm afraid I don't have the energy to _celebrate_ our first night here together as we should."

"Hmph, I know, I'm drained too. Too many emotions for a single day."

"Tomorrow morning we shall make up for it."


	11. Heroes in Pyjamas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: spoilers for Timothy Zahn's Star Wars Trilogy (LOL!)  
> Notes: What's this Baphomet-thingy? Who's Aleister Crowley? Read about it [**here**](http://ptyx.noigandres.com/baphing2/note.html).

**Chapter 11 – Heroes in Pyjamas**

They had just entered the bedroom when Sirius grabbed Remus and started to undress him. Remus let him — Sirius looked more confident and sure of himself than he ever had since they had met again post-Azkaban, and this was a welcome change.

They fell on the bed together, their naked bodies intertwining. Sirius's hand slid down Remus's side to curl around his hip.

"Moony," he said, and something in Sirius's voice made Remus shudder deeply and pull Sirius's lean body against him, groaning helplessly as his erection ground against his lover's skin.

Sirius tightened his hold on Remus's hip.

Remus searched his eyes. "Love, I want you to take me."

"God, Moony," said Sirius, his eyes dark as they gazed up at him, and Remus moistened his lips in anticipation when he saw the blatant need there. Sirius lay on top of Remus and rocked his hips slowly against Remus's body beneath him. Remus closed his eyes in pleasure and rubbed his hands encouragingly over Sirius's back.

It was wonderful to see Sirius recovering his enthusiasm, his energy and even his impulsiveness. Before Harry's return to Sirius's life, there was a dark aura around Sirius, and everything they did was with a sense of oppression. Now, in spite of all the problems they had been facing, Sirius was another man. He was becoming once more the Sirius Remus had fallen in love with when they were teenagers.

Remus guided Sirius's lips to his and shivered when he felt Sirius's tongue slide in hot and wet beside his own.

Sirius was breathing hard now, and his hand was shaking as he reached up over their heads for the bedside drawer. Sirius fumbled for a moment before grasping the phial of lubricant and coming back to Remus's arms.

Sirius held him tightly and rocked forward against him.

"Padfoot..." Remus gasped as he thrust his hips back against Sirius's. "Please..."

Sirius smiled and obliged him finally by uncorking the phial and pouring a small amount of oil onto his fingers. He dropped the phial above the pillows somewhere and moved his fingers down to the cleft between Remus's legs, circling slowly at Remus's entrance.

Remus let out a long sigh and pressed back against Sirius's fingers. Sirius nibbled at Remus's shoulder as he slid two of his fingers inside.

"You feel so good, Moony."

Remus pressed back harder, encouraging him to continue. Sirius slid his fingers deeper.

They were panting hard now, and sweat covered their skins. Sirius removed his fingers from Remus's body and reached again for the lubricant. Expectantly, Remus looked over his shoulder to see Sirius coating his erection.

Sirius steadied the base of his cock with one hand, pushed Remus's knees up to his chest, and nudging closer, placed the head of his cock against Remus's cleft, teasing him.

"Oh... Do you want me to beg?" asked Remus, arching upwards against him, his voice almost a growl. "Tease..."

Sirius pushed his hips forward slowly. Remus groaned aloud as his body closed around Sirius in a tight grip. Sirius thrust deeper, and Remus's body accepted him readily, taking all of him inside. "Are you okay, Moony?"

Remus closed his arms around Sirius and held him. "I'm okay, just don't stop, please."

Sirius began to move, sliding his hips back slowly and then moving in again. Remus's body responded beautifully to him, matching his thrusts evenly.

Sirius's hand closed around Remus's erection, and Remus groaned, breathing hard as Sirius rocked against him.

"My love," Remus whispered, and Sirius leaned to kiss him.

Sirius continued to stroke Remus's erection in time with his thrusts, bringing him closer to the edge. Remus felt so happy and at the same time so out of control — it was wonderful to feel free again, unleashed.

Sirius's body tensed and shuddered as pleasure overtook him. Remus marvelled to see Sirius coming — wild, untamed and unbearably beautiful.

Then Sirius started to thrust in again, and when he squeezed the tip of Remus's cock, pleasure exploded, vibrating down his limbs in a burst of ecstasy.

Sirius collapsed beside him and embraced him. "Was I too rough?"

"It was perfect. Simply perfect."

"Phew. I was afraid. I'm a bit out of practice, you know."

Remus smirked. "We'll have to make up for that!"

~*~

Harry knew that Severus tended to be cranky in the morning, but they had already slept enough and soon Remus would be calling them for breakfast.

Plus, Severus had promised that in the morning they would make up for what they hadn't done last night.

So Harry decided to act. The two of them had slept in their underwear. Harry pressed his body to Severus's and planted wet kisses in the crook of his neck. Remembering how Severus liked it when he nibbled at his earlobe and flicked his tongue around the sensitive ridge of his outer ear, he started to do just that, and very slowly.

It didn't take long for Severus to respond, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and moaning softly in approval. Suddenly, however, Severus started and opened his eyes. "What..? Where... ?"

"Good morning, Severus. We're in my... I mean... _our_ bedroom in Remus's house, don't you remember?"

"Hmph. So it wasn't just a nightmare. I am really condemned to endure your presence in my bed from now on, and with the blessing of your _dogfather_."

Harry put on an offended face and was thinking of a crushing reply when Severus, his arm still embracing Harry, rolled him on his back, pinned him with the weight of his body and covered his mouth in a searing kiss.

When Severus tore his lips from his, Harry couldn't remember where or who he was. He only knew he wanted more. More kisses, and much more than kisses.

"I know you want more. I want it too," said Severus, in a hoarse voice. "I believe we have reached a level of mutual trust and knowledge that allows us to take a step further. Let's not rush, though. Now is not the best moment to do what we want to do."

"Why?"

"First, because Lupin will be calling us for breakfast in a few minutes. And second, because I left the lubricant potion in the shed."

Harry sighed. "Can't we use a lubricant spell?"

"We could. But it's your first time, and... that potion has special properties."

"Oh... right," said Harry, a little disappointed but full of anticipation.

"Don't be disappointed. There is something we can do now... I'm sure you will enjoy it."

Harry saw the image in Severus's mind and his cock got hard immediately, forming a tent at the front of his underpants.

Severus didn't take long to release it from its confinement, and gently massaged Harry's balls. Harry almost purred with pleasure.

"Don't be embarrassed if it doesn't last long. After all, we _don't want it_ to take long," said Severus in that silky voice that turned Harry on even more.

Severus took off his own underpants and lay down beside Harry, his face in front of Harry's cock and vice-versa.

Severus slowly traced a circle with the tip of his tongue over one of Harry's balls, and then held the base of his cock firmly but gently. Harry did the same to Severus. The mere idea that soon his cock would be inside Severus's warm, wet mouth was enough to make his cock stir in anticipation.

Harry closed his lips around Severus's cock just when Severus took Harry's cock into his mouth. This perfect synchrony added to the magical empathy that allowed them to share their thoughts and feelings, creating an effect of _mise en abyme_, an infinite mirroring of sensation. Harry pushed the foreskin back with his lips and tried to suck as gently as Severus was sucking him. That was the only way he could find not to lose himself in the pleasurable maze.

Severus's cock twitched against his tongue. It was becoming harder to concentrate, and when Severus slid a finger into his entrance, Harry didn't know whether he wanted to go deeper into Severus's mouth or onto his finger. His body was rocking back and forth, helplessly. Severus stopped briefly to flick his tongue over the slit, and Harry jerked wildly forward. Severus held the base of Harry's cock steady and slid down slowly, swallowing him to the root. Severus's hips were moving slightly, thrusting gently into his mouth. Harry knew they were both at the edge and closed his eyes. Severus's warm seed filled his mouth as waves of pleasure ripped through Harry's body.

Severus planted a kiss on the tip of his cock, and then Harry turned to lie face-to-face to Severus and capture his lips — he loved tasting his own semen in Severus's mouth.

~*~

After breakfast, Remus kissed Sirius longer and more passionately than ever and left to spend another day among the werewolves. Harry and Severus cleared the table while Sirius put the dishes into the dishwasher. Then the three of them returned to the sitting room. Sirius and Harry flopped on the sofa; Severus settled down in an armchair.

Something not very pleasant (considering how lazy he was feeling) occurred to Sirius. "We should notify Albus that everything's all right with us."

"Oh, no. He'll find something for us to do. Can't we just take a break for one day?" Harry complained.

"If he had something important to tell us, he would have contacted us," Severus replied.

"Yeah, but if we call him, he might remember something," said Harry.

"Why don't we send him a Patronus? This way he'll be reassured, and if he wants to tell us something, he'll have to contact us through the Floo," Sirius suggested.

"Good idea! Severus, why don't we send him our joint Patronus? This way he'll know we're together again."

"As if he didn't know already," mumbled Severus, standing up grudgingly.

Harry stood up too. The pair of them got side by side and raised their wands. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

Sirius gasped in astonishment when a half-lion, half-serpent creature was formed by the converging lights that flew from their wands. When the silvery shape departed, Sirius looked at Severus and Harry. "The Baphomet! Why have you never told me your combined Patronus is the Baphomet?"

"Uh... I didn't know you knew anything about the Baphomet," said Harry.

Harry sat beside Sirius again, and Severus went back to his armchair. Both were staring at Sirius with curiousity.

"Don't forget that my father was an expert on medieval magic. Though I despised his ideas, I was surrounded by all that, and some of it must have got into my system."

"What is your opinion on the Baphomet cults?" asked Severus, a challenging tone in his voice.

"Which one of them? There have been hundreds of Baphomet cults through the centuries," Sirius replied. "From the most naïve and innocent to the most dark and evil. My father didn't like Aleister Crowley. He used to say Crowley was a charlatan who jumbled many different traditions together, distorting them. Personally I don't believe Crowley has ever met Hitler or worked for the Germans. And even if he were a Nazi, I would not classify him as a dark wizard. To call him a dark wizard is to misunderstand his thoughts. I believe he was searching for an ultimate primeval essence. Some of the images in the Book of Law are very beautiful. 'Do what thou wilt shall be the whole of the Law' is not a call to do whatever one wants to do, it's a command to do what that person is meant to do, what they are inspired to do. 'Love is the law, love under will' adds to this by saying the actions of the first law must be done in love."

Severus arched an eyebrow at Sirius. "I never expected you to know about Crowley's thoughts."

Sirius didn't even try and disguise his smugness. "You will bow to me one day, Severus." He had been calling Snape by his first name on purpose. Severus shivered every time he did it, and he found it very amusing.

Severus merely snorted in response.

"What do you think of the Baphomet as our Patronus?" asked Harry, clear trepidation in his voice.

"Oh, now that I think about it, it's not strange at all. The Baphomet is a wonderful symbol of the overcoming of duality, of the return to the original unity. Not that I really believe there has ever been an original unity, but it's a beautiful myth," said Sirius. "The Baphomet is the Primeval Androgyne, who has absolute control, materially and spiritually, over the primitive world and nature. Your combined Patronus is another piece of evidence that you will be invincible together, and that makes me feel better."

Harry beamed and turned to Severus. They exchanged a look that was almost tangible, sparkling with magic.

~*~

Severus announced that he was going to take care of lunch and banished Sirius and Harry from the kitchen. Sirius invited Harry to play chess. As Sirius hadn't played for a long time, Harry won all the matches. When Sirius was starting to get the gist of the game again, Severus called them for lunch.

Severus's Shepherd's Pie turned out to be (Sirius admitted only to himself) excellent, and the elf wine put them in an even better state of mind.

In the afternoon, as Severus and Harry practised joint magic (they had postponed their morning practice so that Severus could prepare lunch), Sirius began to read the third book of the Star Wars Trilogy by Timothy Zahn: _The Last Command_. Remus had given him the three books for his birthday, and he had devoured the first two volumes in a matter of few days. But with all the turmoil of the last days, he hadn't been able to start the last volume. The second book, _Dark Forces Rising_, had ended on a sombre note, with Luke and Han discovering that the Empire had been producing clones that could be used as crews for the 200 Dreadnaughts that formed the Katana Fleet.

An hour later, Harry and Severus came back to the sitting room. Sirius didn't want to stop reading — things were getting ugly for Han, Leia and the twin babies. The intruders who wanted to kidnap the babies had broken through the doors, and they were in the middle of a firefight. Suddenly, Leia shouted, 'Stop shooting. We surrender.' What was she thinking?

However, when Harry sank on the sofa beside Sirius, Sirius realised he would not be able to continue his reading. "Bored?"

"Oh, it's just that I'm not used to it. We don't have to kill any dragons today."

"Wait here. I'll fetch you something."

Sirius ran upstairs to his bedroom, opened the wardrobe and grabbed a Fanged Frisbee Remus had confiscated from one of his students at Hogwarts in the year he had taught there. Then Sirius flew down the stairs back to the sitting room. "Let's play in the back garden!"

Harry cheered up at once. Severus looked at Sirius distrustfully.

"Isn't the back garden too small?" asked Harry, probably reading Severus's mind.

"Oh, we wizards can make small places as big as we want them to be," replied Sirius.

"I won't get hurt, Severus, don't worry. Will you come with us?" asked Harry.

"Can you imagine me playing Fanged Frisbee with Sirius Black? No, thanks. My days of carnage are over. Besides, I have a potion to prepare."

Sirius restrained himself from sticking his tongue out at Severus.

Sirius and Harry spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the back garden. Sirius couldn't remember the last time he had had so much fun.

Remus had asked them not to wait for dinner, because he would arrive late. Instead of dinner, they had just tea and toast for supper. Soon after supper, Harry started to yawn. Severus and Harry claimed tiredness and went upstairs to sleep. Sirius knew better, but he was polite and nice enough to pretend he believed them.

Sirius went to his bedroom taking _The Last Command_ with him. He was looking forward to find out why Leia had decided to surrender.


	12. Brilliant

**Chapter 12 - Brilliant**

Severus stepped out of the bath, cast a spell to dry his hair and put on an emerald dressing gown with the Slytherin crest on the left lapel.

Upon entering the bedroom, he found Harry, already bathed, waiting for him under the sheets.

The look the boy gave him was so meaningful that even if they weren't sharing each other's thoughts Severus would have understood the message: Harry was as anxious and eager as himself.

Severus sat on the bed beside him. Sweet irony: the sheets were impeccably white. Harry pulled an arm from beneath the sheets — he had already undressed, Severus noticed — and tugged at Severus's dressing gown. Severus let Harry undo the cord of his dressing gown, and helped him to complete the task. Perhaps it was a good strategy to let Harry take the initiative. Not that his strategies weren't transparent to Harry. A little annoyed with the idea that he couldn't keep secrets from his young lover, Severus got rid of the dressing gown, put the lubricant phial and his wand on the bedside table and slipped under the sheets.

"You're more nervous than I am," said Harry. "If you don't want it, we don't have to do it, you know..."

Severus silenced him with a kiss. _This_ strategy worked wonderfully. They pushed the white sheets away and their bodies adjusted to each other, skin to skin, flesh to flesh.

"Oh... It's so good!"

"Yes... Talk to me, Harry."

"I know, this mind-sharing thing is so confusing. Sometimes I don't know if I'm myself or if I'm you."

Severus gently brushed Harry's hair away from his face. "Our voices can act like anchors and help us not to lose ourselves."

They were lying facing each other. Harry's hands roamed over Severus's chest, fingertips circling his nipples, teasing and moving away. Severus let out a frustrated sigh and Harry finally took pity on him, lowering his face and swirling his tongue around a nipple.

Severus moaned and buried his fingers in the unruly hair of his impish lover, who was now gently grazing his teeth on the sensitive flesh, and then sucking and blowing and licking.

"Oh... Where did you learn to do that?"

It was a silly question; Severus knew Harry had never had another lover. Harry had learned to do exactly what gave him more pleasure, and vice-versa. This was one of the benefits of sharing thoughts and sensations.

Funny that, in spite of this, their love-making was never monotonous. He really should be used to the way those hands and lips and tongue worked a type of magic all of their own, but he wasn't. Nor would he ever be. Each of Harry's gestures had an impulsive and intuitive quality that surprised Severus.

"You're not boring either," said Harry. "You're intuitive too, and sometimes you respond so fast, and you're so... intense!"

Intense... Everything he felt for Harry was intense. There wasn't anything calm in the way he loved and desired this boy. Sometimes this scared him.

"But I like the way you like me."

"Because you are a Gryffindor and like passionate, reckless things."

Harry smirked. Severus wedged a leg between his, trapping Harry's erection and rubbing his own erection against the soft flesh of Harry's thigh. Now it was Severus's hands moving over Harry's body and his lips nipping and licking and sucking, leaving a trail of small marks — marks that only he could leave.

"Mine. All mine. Only mine."

"So possessive," said Harry.

"I am not joking."

"Tonight I'll be completely yours."

"No. You are already mine. What we will do tonight doesn't change anything. There will be no earthquakes or fireworks... Or at least they will probably be no more intense than what you have already experienced. After all, you have already come with my fingers and my tongue inside you. That is, presuming you are willing to bottom..."

"Er... Would you let me top?"

"You know very well that I would."

Harry smiled. "Because you're mine too. I want to try, one day. But I've always imagined our first time with you on top. What I don't understand is, if it's not different from what we've already done, why haven't we done it before?"

"As I once told you, the feeling of intimacy allowed by penetration is very intense. However, what we did this morning, a _soixante-neuf_, is no less intimate. When we discovered the magical empathy between us, it was too soon for any of those experiences. We were not used to such a degree of intimacy."

Harry slid his hands down Severus's back and squeezed his buttocks. Then Harry took him by surprise, boldly rolling on top of him, straddling him, sitting on top of Severus's erection and wriggling.

Severus had to invoke what little control he had left to lift Harry and then shove him against the mattress, reversing their positions.

When Severus could breathe again, he noticed he was trembling uncontrollably.

"Severus... I didn't know you wanted it so much. I had no idea. I'm so stupid."

Severus's breath came out of him in a long, shuddering sigh. He himself was amazed by how desperately he wanted Harry, by how close to the edge of control he was.

Harry clung to him more tightly, and they both took a moment to hold onto each other without moving, without speaking.

Severus lowered himself down, kissing Harry again and again, as if his life depended on it. "Oh, God..." Severus gasped, tearing his mouth from Harry's in order to press his face against the curve of Harry's neck. Then he kissed the spot right behind Harry's ear, dragging a groan from his young lover.

Severus wanted it so much it hurt. But he had to control himself, for Harry. Normally deft fingers fumbled as they groped for the lubricant phial. He pulled the stopper out, letting the smell of wild herbs and oils escape.

"What does your wondrous potion do, Sev?"

"It will make me last enough to make you come with my cock. It would spoil the fun if you came because I was coming first."

"Oh. You seem to have _very_ detailed plans."

"I am a thorough man."

"I thought it was a potion to... make things easier, you know."

"It is, too. Added to the lubricant spell, it's perfect. You wouldn't be able to feel pain, even if you wanted it."

Listening to the words Severus had been saying to himself all day, Harry looked more relaxed. The power of words was amazing — it was, indeed, the very foundation of magic.

Severus rolled Harry face down. He stopped for a moment to admire the soft curve of Harry's arse and deposit a kiss on each of his buttocks. Then Severus coated his fingers with potion, separated Harry's buttocks and slid a single finger into Harry, who absorbed the intrusion with enthusiasm, opening for him. Severus could easily move his finger in and out.

The second finger was also eagerly welcomed after just a soft hitch of breath. Severus watched each small reaction of Harry, his own cock aching, throbbing with arousal. Harry found his own rhythm before Severus could set it, riding Severus's fingers.

The third finger was something new — Severus had never fucked him with three fingers before. Feeling Harry tense, Severus lay down beside him, kissed his shoulder, and whispered, "Try and continue moving as you were doing."

Severus knew it was more fear than pain that Harry was feeling, and a few more kisses in the curve of his neck helped to ease the tension. Severus flexed his fingers just a little and Harry moaned in pleasure.

"Oh! Yes, Sev, just like that. Again..."

Severus's lips curled into a sadistic smile. "No. You will come with my cock inside you."

"Ah... Then you'll have to hurry."

Severus carefully removed his fingers from Harry's body. Struggling to control his trembling hands, Severus reached for the lubricant phial again. Harry turned around to watch him spreading the potion on every inch of his cock. There was so much desire and wonder in Harry's eyes that Severus's heart skipped a beat. "Harry, if you only knew..."

"I know!"

"Do you really want it face-to-face? There are more comfortable positions..."

"I want to see your face."

"We could use a mirror."

"I don't want to see _my_ face. Unless it's through your eyes."

Harry was right: to be able to see yourself in your lover's mind was amazing. Severus knelt between Harry's legs, held his ankles and propped them on his shoulders. He fetched his wand, cast a lubricant spell, put his wand aside and nudged the head of his cock against Harry's entrance. At the light touch, Harry whimpered and wriggled. Severus held the base of his own cock and pressed forward. When the delightful sensation of Harry's warmth around his cock threatened to overcome him, he lifted his eyes to Harry's face and saw him biting his lip and shutting his eyes.

"Breathe." Severus slid in slowly. Harry was so hot and tight... Severus waited for him to open his eyes to press deeper. He felt relieved to see Harry was getting used to the sensation. "Are you all right?" Severus asked, remembering they had agreed to keep talking. His voice, hoarse with tension and lust, was unrecognisable to his own ears.

Harry answered by arching up towards him. Severus groaned, sweat running down his spine. He adjusted Harry's legs to be able to change his angle and plunge deeper.

Severus was almost completely inside Harry. He knew that, if Harry wasn't speaking, it was because he was immersed in sensations he didn't know how to express. Then Harry's hand held his, and it was like drowning in bliss: the waves of magic blending, and pleasure spreading throughout their bodies.

Surprisingly, they could set a slow and comfortable pace. Suddenly Harry's voice surfaced in the middle of that sea of bliss. "Oh... Pity we can't stay like this forever."

Severus shivered. He realised he was buried inside Harry to the root. His balls brushed Harry's buttocks every time he thrust in. He thrust again and again, sliding his free hand down Harry's body from his chest across a nipple all the way to his hip.

Harry licked tenderly at one of Severus's fingertips, sucked the fingertip gently into his mouth and clenched his buttocks around Severus's cock.

Severus let out a muffled scream. "Oh, God!"

Severus's next thrust was totally out of control and dragged a scream from Harry. A scream of pleasure, Severus noticed, because he felt it too. "Do you like it?" Severus managed to ask.

"Yes, Sev... Again, please."

Severus thrust again, as if in thrall to Harry's command. They couldn't stop moving together, their bodies uniting and separating and uniting again in a frantic dance, their magic creating beautiful and delightful sensations. _So this is how it feels, to be fully connected to your lover, to be as one,_ thought Severus.

Severus was thrusting so hard and deep now that their chests were touching. "Oh, Harry..."

"Oh, yes... Now, please..."

The impossible brat seemed to think Severus could make him come whenever he wanted! Severus's balls tightened. "Come, Harry, come."

And Severus could feel pleasure growing inside both of them, every part of their bodies tensing. He shoved deep inside and stayed there, feeling his cock empty itself in hard spurts. Severus buried his face in the curve of Harry's throat, smelling and tasting the warm flesh beneath. His heart was hammering as he came slowly to rest against his lover.

"Yes... Hold me..." said Harry. "I wish it could last forever."

Severus just brushed his knuckles on Harry's face, words failing him.

"You lied to me," murmured Harry. "That was fucking brilliant."

"I didn't lie to you. I never lie to you. I was... caught by surprise. I never thought it would be so... _fucking brilliant_, as you put it."


	13. The Last Horcrux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: "Eat our own death" is a quote from "Crucius", by Dolores Crane, a brilliant story that influenced me a lot.

Chapter 13 – The Last Horcrux

_But not the sunlight, nor the stars,  
Nor any light but theirs alone,  
Nor iron masteries of Mars,  
Nor Saturn's misconceiving zone,  
Nor any planet's may be shown,  
Within the circle of the grove,  
Where burn the sanctities of love._

_So, in the secret of the shrine,  
Night keeps them nestled, so the gloom  
aps them in waves as smooth as wine,  
As glowing as the fiery womb  
Of some young tigress, dark as doom,  
And swift as sunrise. Love's content  
Builds its own monument,  
And carves above its vaulted tomb  
The Phoenix on her fiery plume,  
To their own souls to testify  
Their kisses' immortality.  
_(Aleister Crowley, _The Altar of Artemis_)

The next morning, Albus called Severus through the Floo system and asked him to talk to Riddle and schedule a meeting between Albus and Draco as early as possible. Albus's reasoning was that the sooner the better, for Riddle hadn't yet been able to form an organised army.

Severus saw the dark clouds gathering around him again. Trying to be objective and putting his Fate in Albus's hands, he reflected on which would be the best way to approach the subject with his Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord received Severus at his mansion. Severus informed him that Dumbledore was willing to shelter Draco Malfoy, and advised him to schedule the meeting for as soon as possible, to take advantage of the presence of Harry Potter in Grimmauld Place. According to the story carefully made up by Severus, Dumbledore wanted to remove his Golden Boy from Grimmauld Place and was ready to find a new hiding place for him.

The Dark Lord showed enthusiasm at the prospect of catching his two birds (Dumbledore and Harry Potter) with the same stone, and ordered Severus to set the meeting for June 27, one week from now. The Dark Lord himself would inform Draco of the details of his mission.

From the Dark Lord's mansion, Severus Apparated to Spinner's End, and then again to Grimmauld Place. Albus complimented him, looking very happy with the news.

Severus went back to St Mellyan, where his three housemates were waiting for him. Harry understood everything immediately and embraced him. Severus summed up the situation for Remus and Sirius. The three of them seemed concerned about the imminence of a battle and the fact that there was still a Horcrux to be destroyed and none of them had the least idea of what could it be, apart from a vague suspicion about Nagini. Severus just reported Albus's message: "Don't worry. I will make a few contacts and in two or three days I will call you for a meeting."

~*~

As soon as Remus entered _The Crescent_, the pub where he usually met Louis Auger, he noticed Louis wasn't there. He stepped back out into the street and walked about four hundred metres until he reached _The Pirate's Den_, the pub frequented by the Voldemort's allies among the werewolves. Those allies were mostly the rowdy friends of Fenrir Greyback, the violent werewolf who used to bite children and who had been the one responsible for making Remus a werewolf. _The Pirate's Den_ was usually crowded and noisy, but tonight it was empty and silent. Remus went out and walked back to _The Crescent_. He entered the quiet room, sat at his favourite table, and ordered a Butterbeer.

An hour later, Remus had given up hope that Louis would appear, and was about to leave when a Chinese man came up to his table, selling mooncakes. Remus said he wasn't interested, but the man insisted and ended up giving him a mooncake. Remus found the seller's behaviour strange, and decided to take the mooncake home to investigate it. He left the pub and searched for a dark corner to Apparate to St Mellyan.

~*~

Because Remus arrived relatively early, he found Sirius, Harry and Severus still awake, reading in the sitting room. Remus told them about his weird experience, and soon the four of them were gathered around the table with the mooncake in its centre.

Remus took out his wand and did a few tests to check whether the mooncake had been cursed. Severus did some other tests to check whether it had been poisoned, and then repeated the tests Remus had done, to Sirius's evident annoyance and Remus's amusement.

Unable to contain himself longer, Sirius fetched a knife and started to slice the mooncake in half, under Severus's stern look.

The knife stopped in the middle of the mooncake, and Sirius tore into it with his hand, taking out a folded paper, in the style of a Chinese fortune cookie.

Sirius opened the paper on the table and read it aloud: "Bad things will happen soon. Unlucky number: 27."

"Er," said Harry. "Is this a fortune cookie or..."

"... a message from an allied spy infiltrated into the pro-Dark Lord werewolves?" completed Severus.

"That's exactly what I would like to know. Because Voldemort's attack is to happen on June 27, as you already know. If it was Louis who sent me this message, this means he's willing to be our insider. They probably had a meeting tonight. That's why _the Pirate's Den_, the pub frequented by the Death Eaters' friends, was empty. Louis was invited too, witnessed it all and managed to send me this info."

"It's completely useless to us, but perhaps it's a good sign," said Severus.

"I don't like the way this is going," said Sirius.

"There's nothing I can do besides going back to _The Crescent_ every night, to wait and see if Louis sends me another message," Remus stated.

~*~

The next day, in the afternoon, Dumbledore called Severus through the Floo system and invited Severus and Harry to pay him a visit at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Why just the pair of you?" Sirius complained. "What's he up to?"

Neither Severus nor Harry knew the answer. They said goodbye to Sirius, who gave a quick hug to Harry and exchanged grimaces with Severus.

Dumbledore served tea with fairy cakes. They sat in comfortable armchairs, tea-trays floating in midair.

Severus had lost his patience a long time ago and Harry was going through the same process when the Headmaster started to speak.

"Severus, Harry, I have something very important to tell you."

_What else is new?_ thought Harry. Or perhaps it had been Severus; Harry couldn't tell. Probably they had thought the same thing at the same time.

As neither of them dared to speak, Dumbledore continued, "When I had evidence of the existence of a magical empathy between the two of you, I was very happy, not only because I thought that would have a positive effect on both of you and would make your magic more powerful, but also because it could be the solution to a grave problem I didn't know how to handle."

Dumbledore paused, perhaps to take a breath.

Severus sighed. "Spit out the bad news, Albus."

"I don't want to frighten you. I believe we have a solution to the problem."

"All right," said Harry. "We're prepared."

"Harry, I admit I feared for your fate. However, in spite of all the temptation you have endured, all the suffering, you remain pure of heart."

Severus stood up, nervously. "What is the problem with Harry?"

"Calm down, Severus," said Dumbledore.

Severus approached Harry from behind and rested a hand on his shoulder. "I am tired of waiting."

Dumbledore sighed. "When Tom Riddle went to Godric's Hollow, fifteen years ago, he intended to make a Horcrux with Harry's death. Harry's mother put herself between Riddle and Harry to prevent her son's death, and thus she created a protection for Harry. When Riddle tried to kill Harry, the Killing curse rebounded and he killed himself, splitting his soul and forcing part of his soul into Harry. Harry is a Horcrux."

The words penetrated slowly into Harry's brain. He was a Horcrux. Suddenly, it was as if all the lights had been turned off. Harry closed his eyes; the darkness was so deep that stung. Voldemort was inside him. The only way to kill Voldemort would be to sacrifice himself.

"It's not possible!" Severus exclaimed. "The Dark Lord wouldn't have tried to kill Harry if Harry were one of his Horcruxes."

"Oh, I believe Riddle wouldn't think twice before killing one of his Horcruxes if he believed this Horcrux was threatening his life. He is confident that he still has the other five Horcruxes."

"What about Nagini? Is Nagini a Horcrux too? But then there would be seven Horcruxes. He would have split his soul into eight pieces."

"No, Severus. I don't believe he would do that. He considers seven to be the perfect number."

"Right. So you were misleading us when you mentioned the possibility of Nagini being a Horcrux."

Dumbledore didn't reply. Harry, who was listening to the discussion between Severus and Dumbledore apathetically, felt Severus's hands squeezing his arms.

"Harry?"

Harry noticed Severus was more worried than himself: Severus was in panic. Harry opened his eyes, saw Severus leaning before him and embraced him.

"Let's hear what Albus has to say," Severus whispered. "He said there is a solution."

Dumbledore transfigured Harry's armchair into a settee to allow Severus to sit beside Harry. "I should have known you would feel better if you sat side-by-side," said the Headmaster in a slightly humorous tone.

Harry bit his lip to prevent himself from cursing Dumbledore, perhaps in more than one sense of the word.

"Very well," said Severus. "What shall we do?"

"I am thoroughly convinced the magical empathy will save Harry. Your slow process of bonding to each other was a success, and prevented any major disturbances."

"We had to do it slowly or we would have gone insane!" protested Severus.

"Very true. It was a risk we had to take, and I believed it to be worthwhile, for it was the only way I could see to save Harry."

"But how can we save him?" asked Severus, exasperated.

"We have to extract the Horcrux from Harry. Obviously, if we cast the removal spell on him, this will put his life at risk. We don't know the effect the removal of Riddle's soul piece can have on Harry's soul. However, with the magical empathy, you can bond your souls together, even if for a brief moment. If, in that moment, I cast the removal spell, Harry's soul will be safe."

"His soul will be safe for a moment. What if it's not enough? What if it doesn't work?" asked Severus, his voice faltering.

"Even so, there will still be hope. We know Riddle's soul cannot stand the contact with Harry's for a long time. If everything goes wrong and Riddle's soul piece meets Harry's soul, I believe it won't be able to stand it, and it will leave Harry's body."

"What about Harry's body?"

"If Harry's soul resists, his body won't be affected."

Harry turned to Severus, and they exchanged a long glance. Then Harry turned to Dumbledore. "We'll do what we have to do."

"You are a wise and brave young man," said Dumbledore. "Now, you two should leave and talk. If there is any misunderstanding or disagreement between you two, this is the time to come to an understanding. Your level of mutual trust and commitment must be absolute. When you feel that everything is clear and settled between you, you will be ready. It doesn't matter if it takes a day or two; we can wait one or two days — not more than that. When you are ready, I want you to bring me the Grail."

~*~

They had to decide where to go. Curiously the first image that formed in Severus's and Harry's minds was the green lake they had found when looking for Rowena Ravenclaw's esplumeor in the Great Glen, so they decided to go there.

They Apparated to the lake shore, amidst the green pines, birches, hazels and rowans. It was a pleasant summer day. The sun was bright and a few white clouds dotted the blue sky. They sat on the shore, the mild breeze blowing their hair. Severus leaned towards Harry and kissed him gently.

"If I die now..." started Harry.

Severus interrupted him. "You will not die. Don't say that."

"But if it had to happen, this would be a beautiful moment to die."

Severus took Harry's face into his hands, almost violently. "I won't have any of that, do you understand? You will live."

"Ouch!"

Severus released him immediately. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-no. I mean, you just squeezed my face hard, and you scared me." Harry saw Severus's expression saddening and realised Severus had misunderstood him. "No, you didn't scare me because I thought you'd hurt me. You'd never do that. I'm scared because you're... in pain."

"I can't stand the idea of losing you."

A kingfisher dived into the water, creating waves on the surface of the lake.

"Dumbledore said we should reach an understanding. Do you think this is feasible?" asked Severus.

Harry smiled. "Of course not."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "You are learning to be sarcastic."

"No wonder, having to share a mind with you!"

Severus's lips curled up slightly, and he didn't say anything.

"And you're learning to smile, you know that?" asked Harry.

"Me? Never!"

"Since we'll never reach an understanding, maybe we should just go and fetch the Grail," Harry suggested.

Severus produced from his pocket the strange horn that he always carried with him: the ptyx.

"Er... What's that thing for? I remember you saying something about it being the only object that could contain the Nothing and... I didn't get it at all," Harry grumbled.

"I didn't lie to you: the ptyx is the only object that can contain the Nothing. I always carry it with me because... if I hold it while I say the right spell, my soul will be sucked up by it, and hence... the Dark Lord will not be able to read anything else in my mind."

"But Severus, that'd be like a Dementor's kiss!"

"It's just a last resort to protect the Order. I know a few crucial secrets, and we can't afford the risk of their disclosure. As you can see, I never had to use it. My Occlumency powers have been strong enough to block the Dark Lord thus far."

"Does Dumbledore know you have that ptyx?"

"He was the one who gave it to me."

Harry shook his head, distressed. "Throw it into the lake, please."

"Don't be silly. The ptyx makes me feel more confident and secure. Besides, it's also a Portkey to Albus's office in the castle."

"Ah! That's a clever one. Did you use it to come back from the Death Eaters' meetings straight to Dumbledore's office?"

"Whenever possible. Sometimes I had to Apparate elsewhere first, in order not to raise suspicions."

Harry shuddered just thinking of what Severus had had to endure, and what they still would have to face. "Severus, on second thoughts, I don't think we should go before we sort this out. I mean, I believe we have to come to terms with death, if we want to overcome the last barrier."

Severus gave a sardonic smile. "Eat our own death..."

Harry shivered. "Now you're confusing me. Do you think the Death Eaters..."

"The Death Eaters are a distortion of the idea of overcoming death. In fact, the Dark Lord fears death above everything, and his minions learn to feed from other people's deaths, but they have never learned to face their own deaths. It's a cowardly attitude."

"So you think you and I will be able to eat our own deaths?"

"The _Book of the Law_ says,_ a feast for fire and a feast for water; a feast for life and a greater feast for death! _The Baphomet blends the lion, or the instinct to live and love life, and the serpent, or the regeneration that conquers death. The Baphomet shows that life and death are just different phases of a single manifestation of energy."

"What else does the _Book of the Law_ say?"

"_Love one another with burning hearts._"

"Oh, that's an easy one!" They exchanged an intense look. "But you didn't reply to my question. Do you think we can eat our own deaths?"

"I cannot eat _your_ death."

Harry heaved a long, contemplative sigh. "I can't eat your death either. If you died, I wouldn't want to stay. Why don't we make a pact?"

"Gryffindors... Don't you think this is a bit _too_ romantic?"

"And so what? The idea that we will be together can help me to go on. I know that there's life beyond the veil — I heard their voices. I'm not saying you'll have to kill yourself if I die. But we can think that we'll meet again, sooner or later."

"Should we meet again, wherever and whenever it may be, will your heart burn for me?" asked Severus.

"It will."

Harry lifted his eyes to meet Severus's. This time there wasn't anything in Severus's mind besides the pure acceptance of sharing his fate with Harry's, forever.

A glow in the corner of Harry's eyes called his attention and made him turn to the lake. A golden chalice, encrusted with jewels so dazzling brilliant that it was hard to look at them, was hovering on the surface of the lake.

Severus stood up. "The Grail! How is it possible?"

"I don't know, Sev, but I'm glad we won't have to go down to that bloody Chamber again. I bet Moaning Myrtle would show up and harass us, the statue of Slytherin wouldn't let us pass, and so on. We've already gone through all this. The Grail belongs to us."

"I hope it knows that."

"If it didn't know, it wouldn't have appeared to us! Unless this has something to do with that ptyx of yours."

They stepped into the lake, held the chalice and took it to the shore. The big chalice weighed no more than a feather.

~*~

They Apparated to Dumbledore's office in 12 Grimmauld Place, the Grail in their hands. Dumbledore greeted them with a twinkling smile and pointed them to a high mahogany table, at the centre of the office, where they placed the Grail.

"I wasn't expecting you so early. Did the Grail appear to you somewhere?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"It is a wonderful sign. It means we are on the right path. The Grail is an inexhaustible source of life, and you are in tune with its energy." Dumbledore looked rejuvenated, radiating enthusiasm. "In the centre of the Grail, the movement of time and the immobility of eternity meet together."

"What shall we do now?" asked Severus.

Dumbledore approached Fawkes' perch and stroked the resplendent red and golden plumage of the phoenix. Then he walked back towards Severus and Harry and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders — Severus on his left and Harry on his right. "I want you both to touch the Grail at the same time, focusing on your bond. Join your minds and magic. Be as one. And stay calm."

Harry did what Dumbledore asked and joined his mind to Severus's. His heart hammered at the clear message Severus was sending him: Severus loved him, and would never let him down.

_I love you too,_ thought Harry, and then he heard Dumbledore casting the spell.

"_Expellianimula!_"

~*~

The entire world became dark around Severus, but he felt Harry's presence.

_Stay with me, Harry._

_It's dark._

_Yes, it is. But what matters is that we are together._

As if in a dream, Severus held Harry's hand in the darkness.

_"Lumos!"_ said Harry, flicking his wand. Severus almost said it wouldn't work, because they were just in a fantasy created by his own mind, but suddenly an intense light dazzled his eyes. They were in front of the Grail. Or rather, Severus was in front of the Grail, and Harry was unconscious beside him, his hands still holding the chalice. Albus and Fawkes were beside him too, with expectant eyes.

_Harry?_

_I'm here, Sev. It seems I'm out of my body. What if I can never go back? Will I keep haunting your body?_

_Don't think about that. Take a rest. I will too. When we wake up, everything will be all right._


	14. On the Chessboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: As Baphomet II was written before J.K. Rowling's explanation on the Fidelius Charm, I have to warn you that, in Baphomet, it's assumed that when the Secret Keeper dies, the Fidelius Charm wears off.

**Chapter 14 – On the Chessboard**

Harry was sleeping calmly; Severus too. Sirius's initial reaction when Dumbledore had told him what had happened was to panic. Then Sirius had arrived at that mansion that only brought him bad memories, and was reassured that Harry was alive. Panic had receded, and fragile hope sprung up in his heart. Sirius was also deeply angry with Dumbledore, and was trying to come to terms with this feeling. How could the Headmaster have concealed from them that Harry was a Horcrux? He didn't have the right to do that, did he? Sirius shook his head. Why did the old wizard always shroud himself in mystery and keep him apart from the decisions related to his godson? Could it be that, after all Sirius had done, Dumbledore still didn't trust him? Harry was unconscious now, and although Dumbledore insisted everything would be fine when Harry woke up, Sirius was afraid.

Dumbledore had told him he could go back home, that he would call him when Harry woke up, but Sirius hadn't wanted to leave Harry alone. So here he was, sitting at the foot of the bed in the bedroom that had belonged to his parents. Couldn't Dumbledore have placed Harry and Severus elsewhere?

Dumbledore was in his office, having a meeting with a committee of giants. War negotiations couldn't stop, even if the Chosen One, the only hope of the Wizarding World, was unconscious, perhaps with his life at risk.

Sirius had left a short note for Remus. That was another source of concern: it was already midnight and Remus hadn't appeared. That was Dumbledore's fault as well, for he had assigned Remus an almost suicidal mission. It hadn't been easy for Remus to start living among the werewolves, who considered him a traitor for having studied and taught at Hogwarts.

Harry shifted in bed, awakening Sirius from his bitter thoughts. Severus moved too, turning to Harry and wrapping an arm around his waist. Sirius smiled at Severus's possessive gesture and touched Harry's arm with his hand.

Harry opened his eyes. "Sirius?"

Sirius couldn't remember having ever felt so happy. Harry was back. "Hi," Sirius managed to say, his voice quavering on the single word.

Harry gave a sleepy smile, and Sirius embraced him carefully.

Severus murmured something. Sirius straightened up and looked at him.

"Hi. I was worried about you too."

"I hope you are not planning to give me a hug," Severus grumbled.

"Ugh, no, I've already had a bath today," Sirius countered, amusing himself with the way Severus was frowning, looking offended. "Unless I cast a _Scourgify_ on you first."

"Do you remember the last time you tried?" asked Severus, a sardonic smile on his lips.

"Oh, yes, you bastard. You cast a spell that covered me in shit from head to toe. I'll never forget the incantation: _Scatify_."

A cheerful voice coming from behind interrupted their verbal fencing. "Are you having an orgy and didn't invite me?"

"Moony! C'mere. There's always a place for you."

Severus made a disgusted face, and Harry laughed. Remus gave Sirius kiss that was quick, but full of promises.

"Did things go well there?" Sirius asked.

Remus produced a wrinkled paper from his pocket and read it aloud: "_You have friends where you least expect them. They will not let you down._"

"That's great!" exclaimed Harry.

"He hasn't told us anything useful so far," Severus grouched.

~*~

The following night Harry was again at 12 Grimmauld Place: Dumbledore had called a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. When Dumbledore had invited Severus, Sirius and Harry on the previous night, he had told them he was inviting the Order's members one by one, telling them that Sirius was alive and explaining the reasons why they had staged his death. According to Dumbledore, now that all the Horcruxes had been destroyed, the members of the Order should know that Sirius was alive, so that Sirius could join their activities.

The meeting had started as a great party, with everyone gathered in the basement kitchen, which had been transfigured into a large hall. There was a long table with pumpkin juice, Butterbeers, pastries and sweets.

Naturally, the centre of attention was Sirius. Harry couldn't even see him in the room; he was always surrounded by people who wanted to know the details of his "death".

Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the twins had come without invitation: Ginny's Extendable Ears had captured a conversation between Arthur and Molly about a "a decisive meeting" and "preparations to face You-Know-Who", and soon the news had spread among the Weasley brothers and reached Hermione, who was spending a few days in the Burrow. After a few debates, they had decided to come.

As they hadn't been informed that Sirius was alive, they were completely and utterly shocked to see Sirius there. Ron almost fainted. The twins and Ginny circled Sirius and started to question him.

Besides Severus, Sirius and Harry's friends, all the main members of the Order were there: Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Minerva McGonagall and all the Weasleys except Percy. Remus hadn't come — he was among the werewolves, again. Hagrid was absent too; he was probably still trying to convince the giants not to side with Voldemort.

Harry spent all the time with Ron and Hermione and tried to answer their questions the best as he could. It wasn't easy to tell the whole story of the Quest for the Horcruxes in a few minutes. He promised to meet them on another day to bring them up to date. At a distance, Harry observed Severus talking to McGonagall. It was evident that Severus enjoyed talking to her. Harry knew Severus respected all the Head of Houses, but his relationship with McGonagall was closer and more affectionate — in Severus's twisted, provoking way.

"Blimey, Harry, why do you keep staring at Snape like that?" asked Ron suddenly, making Harry's blood flow to his face. "It looks like you're... Uh... Harry?"

"Er... I told you we're getting along quite well, the four of us. Now we're all friends."

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Hermione. "It must have been a rich experience for you. You must have learned many things during this time."

"Yeah, I reckon I've learned a lot. We had fun... but we had scary moments too."

"Yeah, Harry, but the way you're staring at the greasy bat, and... ugh... the way he's _ogling_ you... it's not like a friend."

"It's a long story. I can't tell you now."

Ron looked at his suspiciously. "Are you gay?"

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Why? Do you have something against gays?" asked Harry.

"Er, no. It's just that... it's weird, to think that my best friend..."

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. "There's no need to worry: you're not my type."

"Who's your kind? The greasy git?"

Hermione slapped Ron's arm. "Ronald Weasley!"

"It's all right," said Harry. "I knew it wouldn't be easy..."

"I saw you together that day, when you called me to Professor's Snape's office to ask about the Grail. It was clear that there was _something_ between you. So I'm not surprised. I don't know how Snape is intimately, and I confess the idea that you're together is a little weird to me, but I won't judge you before I know the whole story," stated Hermione.

"Thanks. _Someone_," said Harry, glaring daggers at Ron, "should be more understanding."

"It's all right, mate, let's change the subject," said Ron.

An embarrassed silence fell over them, and Harry felt thankful when Dumbledore rang a bell to ask everyone to sit down and listen to what he had to say.

"Good evening, friends. A crucial moment approaches..."

Right then Harry felt a strong pain in his arm and turned to Severus. Harry realised Voldemort was calling Severus. Severus stood up and left the room silently.

~*~

Albus paced his office thoughtfully. Everyone had left, except for the members of the Order that were standing guard at the Headquarters: Nymphadora Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody and Hestia Jones. Severus had already returned from the Death Eaters' meeting and given his report; Remus had called him through the Floo system and given him the latest information on the activities of the werewolves; Hagrid and Madame Maxime were in the mountains northeast of Minsk again, trying a new approach in which Albus placed great hopes: Madame Maxime expected to convince the wives of the leaders of the giants that it would be stupid to join the war. Riddle had placed his pieces on the chessboard: Greyback was his contact among the werewolves; Golgomath, the leader of the giants, should lead his people to join the Death Eaters in the attack; and the Dementors answered directly to the Lestrange brothers.

Albus had placed his pieces on the chessboard too. He couldn't do anything regarding the Lestrange brothers, but Dementors could be driven off rather easily. As for the giants and the werewolves, Albus expected to be able to prevent them from arriving at the scene of the battle. This way, he would diminish the impact of the enemy's attack.

The Order's members had already received their orders. Everything was ready.

Albus focused on the resplendent chalice at the centre of his office. There was just one thing left to do.

~*~

On the afternoon of June 27th, as had been settled, most of the members of the Order of the Phoenix gathered in the Black mansion. Albus called Severus and Harry to his office and led them to the Grail.

"I want you to touch the Grail with me. We will share our magic and strengthen our hearts."

The pair of them looked at him suspiciously. They were so alike each other, and they knew him too well... Luckily, they were also obedient.

When their hands were upon the chalice, Albus closed his eyes and concentrated. The sensation of transferring his magic was intoxicating — he felt light, as if floating in the air. When it was over and he released the chalice, he felt weak, but the lightness didn't leave him.

Severus supported him. Strange; Albus didn't think he was so weak, but the two of them were looking at him as if he were about to collapse.

"Albus, what have you done?" asked Severus, in that irked tone that concealed a deep affection, as Albus knew very well.

"There's no need to be concerned. Let's fulfil what we have agreed to do."

Albus sat behind his desk, took up his quill and wrote:

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

Then he handed out the piece of paper to Harry. "Please take this to Nymphadora and tell her to send her owl to Draco Malfoy. You go with him, Severus. I must talk to the young Malfoy alone."

"You are unwell," Severus protested. "Let me stay with you."

"I can lend Severus my Invisibility Cloak," suggested Harry.

Albus smiled. He had expected Severus to offer to stay — Severus, always the spy, and always the guardian.

Albus's mind had foreseen all that, but his heart was grieved.


	15. The Final Mystery

**Chapter 15 – The Final Mystery**

Draco entered Albus's office escorted by Shacklebolt. Shacklebolt wanted to stay in the office, but Albus asked him to leave.

As soon as Shacklebolt left, Draco took out his wand and shouted,_ "Expelliarmus!"_

Severus had to force himself not to react. Albus had made him promise he wouldn't do anything no matter what happened. Albus's wand flew out of his hand and clattered to the floor, several feet away. Severus couldn't believe it; Albus would never let himself be disarmed so easily by a mere Disarming Spell.

Albus was very pale, but looked calm. "Good afternoon, Draco."

Draco glanced around quickly to check that he and Dumbledore were alone.

There was silence. From the back of the office, Severus saw Draco staring at Albus who, incredibly, smiled.

"I... I've got a job to do," said Draco.

"Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy," said Albus softly. "Draco, Draco, you are not a killer."

"How do you know?" said Draco at once. He seemed to realise how childish the words had sounded, and flushed. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Perhaps you ought to get on with the job," suggested Albus. "As you have perhaps realised, there are other members of the Order of the Phoenix here, so you ought to do what you have to do as soon as possible. You have disarmed me... I cannot defend myself. Are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid!" snarled Draco, though he made no move to hurt Albus. "It's you who should be scared!"

"But why? I don't think you will kill me, Draco. Killing is not nearly as easy as the innocent believe..."

Draco looked as though he was fighting down the urge to shout, or to vomit. He gulped and took several deep breaths, glaring at Albus, his wand pointing directly at the latter's heart.

Albus closed his eyes and nodded, the strength in his legs apparently fading. Severus held his own wand firmly, struggling mutely against the promise he himself had made to his mentor.

As if in a last effort, Albus opened his eyes again as he struggled to remain upright. "You have had several long minutes now. We are quite alone. I am defenceless, and still you have not acted..."

Draco's mouth contorted involuntarily, as though he had tasted something very bitter.

"Why don't we discuss your options, Draco?"

"My options!" said Draco loudly. "I'm standing here with a wand — I'm about to kill you..."

"My dear boy, let us have no more pretence about that. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it already."

"I haven't got any options!" said Draco, and he was suddenly as white as Albus. "I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!"

"I appreciate the difficulty of your position," said Albus. "Why else do you think I have offered you protection? Because I knew that you would have been murdered by Lord Voldemort if you failed your mission."

Draco winced at the sound of the name.

"No harm has been done yet. I can help you," insisted Albus.

"No, you can't," said Draco, his wand hand shaking badly. "Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice."

"Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother right now to hide her likewise. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban ... when the time comes we can protect him too... come over to the right side, Draco... you are not a killer..."

Draco stared at Albus. "I'm the one with the wand... You're at my mercy..."

"No, Draco," said Albus quietly. "It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now."

Draco did not speak. His mouth was open, his wand hand still trembling. Severus saw it drop by a fraction.

"They... they are waiting for my sign to attack."

"I know, Draco. Send them the sign," said Albus.

"But... I had to kill you first."

Albus collapsed into an armchair. "We both know you will not do that. Send them the sign, and we will take care of the rest."

"What about my mother?"

"She will be all right. I give you my word," said Albus, his words barely coming out.

Albus was now paler than a corpse. Severus got rid of the Invisibility Cloak and approached him.

"You!" exclaimed Draco. "The Dark Lord told me you'd be here to give me support. Will you kill him?"

"Cast the Dark Mark as the Headmaster asked you to, Draco. Albus?"

"Don't worry, Severus. Cast the Dark Mark yourself. I have already removed the Fidelius Charm. They will think I have died."

Severus walked to the window, raised his wand, and the skull with the snake in its mouth was shot into the evening sky.

Severus held Draco by the arm, and pulled him with him as he approached Albus again. The old wizard smiled, but Severus knew his life was slipping away. "You old fool. You transferred all your magic and all your strength to us, didn't you? Why did you do that? Because of me? So that I didn't have to choose between killing you and dying?"

"No, Severus. I'm tired. I have accumulated too much knowledge for just one life. It's becoming more and more painful to make decisions that no one understands and that hurt my beloved ones."

"Nonsense."

"This is not the time for this discussion. You must send Draco to a safe place."

Reluctantly, Severus left Albus in the armchair and took Draco to a cupboard at the back of the office. He opened the cupboard and showed Draco a candlestick. "This Portkey will take you to a hiding place. I personally selected this place for you and your mother, and added the necessary protections to it. We have already sent a person to contact your mother and lead her there. Don't worry."

Draco nodded and touched the Portkey.

As soon as Draco disappeared, Shacklebolt opened the door. "Is everything all right, Snape? Dumbledore?"

"The Dark Mark has been cast," said Severus. "Tell everyone to take their positions."

Shacklebolt left immediately. Alone with Albus again, Severus knelt beside him. "I will not leave you here alone."

Albus managed a smile. "Take the Invisibility Cloak and keep an eye on Harry. It's he who needs to be protected, not I."

Severus realised Albus had won. What a damn, stubborn manipulator he was.

~*~

The Chinese man approached his table, and Remus bought another mooncake. "There is a poisoned cake in the bakery," said the fortune.

Remus didn't need further information to understand. He left _The Crescent_ and walked to the old abandoned bakery in the Market Square.

Louis Auger was waiting for him outside, with a group of six friends.

"Alohomora!" Remus shouted.

Greyback was caught by surprise, but reacted accordingly, leaping on Remus. With teeth and razor-edged claws he tore deep gashes in Remus's chest. The dormant wolf in Remus reacted instinctively. The first trickle of blood he could suck from Greyback burned in his veins like liquid fire. They rolled on the floor like two beasts. Greyback's mouth frothed blood.

Remus growled deeply and dug his teeth into Greyback's right arm. Roaring in agony, Greyback sunk his teeth deeply into Remus's hand. A tortured growl rumbled from deep within Remus, and he tried to dig his teeth deeper. Blood poured all over their bodies. Claws seized Remus in the groin, and a shock of agony swept through him. Remus punched Greyback's stomach as hard as he could. Then Greyback's teeth got a hold in his shoulder. With a roar Remus tried to shake himself free, but Greyback held on. Remus drove his teeth into Greyback's throat, tearing it open. Greyback howled. The blood poured out like a waterfall.

Greyback had been defeated. Remus wanted to call the Ministry — Greyback was a wanted murderer, a monster. But Louis and his friends didn't agree. They thought that would be a betrayal to their kind. Remus didn't want to argue with Louis; Louis had risked his life to help him. Remus agreed to keep Greyback tied up and under surveillance in a hiding place until the end of the day and then free him. What mattered was that Greyback wouldn't be able to respond to Voldemort's call and gather his group to join the attack on the Order's Headquarters.

~*~

Everything was quiet and apparently calm in the Black mansion. Severus positioned himself on the staircase so that he could see all the action from above. A thousand questions hit him: would Remus's contact be able to prevent the werewolves from coming? Would Albus's, Hagrid's and Madame Maxime's efforts to convince the giants not to join the attack succeed? Was it possible that the Dark Lord had a hidden trump card, something he hadn't revealed in the meeting Severus had attended?

Soon Severus would know, for a noise coming from the entrance hall indicated that the door had been blasted open. Bellatrix was the first to enter. Behind her, Yaxley, the Carrow brothers, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Dolohov, Jugson, Mulciber, Nott, Rookwood and the Lestrange brothers, followed by the Dementors. They were all there. No. Not all of them. Severus was relieved to notice the Dark Lord was missing, and his pet rat. Fenrir Greyback and his werewolves were not there either. Apparently Remus's friend had fulfilled his mission. There were no giants to be seen either — Albus's plan had probably worked. The atmosphere started to become gloomy as the Dementors — hundreds of them — entered. Albus had alerted them that this might happen, and had advised them not to let their spirits sag. Bars of chocolate had been distributed among them. Even Severus had grudgingly taken his part, and now was eating one of them.

The Dark Lord hadn't entered yet, but it was clear to Severus that the Order couldn't wait any longer. At Shacklebolt's command, the Weasley twins activated the Portable Swamp they had spread on the floor, and the Order's members, concealed by a Disillusionment Charm, cast _Incarcerous_ and _Petrificus Totalus_ on the Death Eaters. Taken by surprise, some of the invaders struggled frantically to get rid of the ropes, while others were immediately petrified.

Severus sensed Harry probing his mind and attuned his own mind to his. Together, they cast their joint Patronus non-verbally, so that no one knew where it was coming from. The Baphomet hovered over the hall, colossal and majestic. Everyone seemed paralysed for a moment, except for the Dementors, which immediately recoiled and left the mansion.

In the middle of the mayhem, Bellatrix had managed to disentangle herself from the ropes and Sirius was trying to stop her. Severus feared for the worst; wanting to stop her if he could, but knowing it wouldn't be wise to cast a spell from that angle when Sirius was so close. Bellatrix pointed her wand at Sirius and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Sirius dodged the curse and countered, "_Scatify!_"

Severus had to force himself not to laugh when he saw a jet of shit covering Bellatrix. It was a childish spell that Severus had created to use against the Marauders and now, apparently, it had been the first spell that had come to Sirius's mind. Severus's spell had saved Sirius's life. Taking advantage of Bellatrix's shocked state, Sirius cast a full body bind curse on her.

Everything seemed under control: the Death Eaters were all immobilised, either by ropes, or by the full body bind curse.

However, Severus knew the worst was yet to come. His fears were confirmed when the lights went off, and a freezing air seeped into the hall. Severus could_ feel _that the Dark Lord had arrived.

The tip of the Dark Lord's wand appeared, illuminating just his cruel face. With a flick of his wand he brushed aside everyone who was in the hall — enemies and allies were thrown against the walls. Pained moans filled the hall. With horror, Severus saw that, besides himself and the Dark Lord, only Harry had remained on his feet, and that the Dark Lord was right in front of Harry.

Severus pointed his wand at the Dark Lord.

"Finally alone," said the Dark Lord, his voice dripping sarcasm.

"I was eager to meet you too," replied Harry, unruffled.

Things happened too fast. Severus knew the Dark Lord wouldn't waste time. Severus also knew Harry was the only wizard who could defeat him. Severus didn't believe he would be able to act in time to prevent what he most feared, but suddenly Wormtail turned into his human form beside the Dark Lord and held his arm, forcing the Dark Lord to push him away. In the meantime, Severus jumped in front of Harry, just when the green light was issuing from the Dark Lord's wand.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Amidst the green glow, the Grail appeared, interposing itself between the Dark Lord and Severus, and absorbed the Killing Curse.

For a moment, the Dark Lord looked astonished. Then his expression changed, a fascinated glow shining in his eyes.

The Grail was source of infinite power. Few things could be more seductive to a dark wizard... The Dark Lord reached out for the chalice, the red sparks of his eyes mixing with the lustre of the gems.

When he touched the Grail, his body started to transform. His skin wrinkled, his body shrank. His eyes became hollow and lifeless like black holes. Astounded, Severus watched the transformation happen before his eyes. Tom Riddle let go of the chalice and wrapped his arms around his own body. Severus felt a sharp pain in his left arm, and saw that the Dark Mark was disappearing.

Too weak to survive, Riddle fell to the floor. Wormtail transformed into a rat again, but Sirius was there to prevent him from escaping, and caught him with his bare hands.

"Don't kill him, Sirius," said Harry. "He tried to stop Voldemort from killing me."

"The bastard only did that because he has a life debt with you," Sirius grumbled.

"Then he'll have another one," said Harry, determined.

Knowing that everything was well with Harry, Severus removed the Invisibility Cloak and ran upstairs to see Albus. He found Albus's office empty.

Fearing the worst, Severus turned to Harry, who had followed him. "Albus has disappeared."

"Look!" exclaimed Harry, pointing to the front window.

Severus turned to the window and saw Fawkes flying away, the red feathers shining in the twilight sun.

A deep grief invaded Severus. "He's gone. I don't know how, but he's gone, and he'll never come back."

"How do you know that?"

"He has died, Harry. If he hadn't, _I_ would have died, because of the Unbreakable Vow."

Harry embraced him. "Don't you remember our pact? And what the Grail means? Life and death are just two phases of the same energy. You'll meet him again, one day."

"He was right about today... and about everything."

"But it wasn't me who killed Voldemort, in the end," objected Harry.

"The Grail was filled with our energies, and you were the catalyst for all that happened. Albus was right. It was Love that defeated Voldemort.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Harry's birthday, a month after the final confrontation with Voldemort, was celebrated in Hagrid's hut. All of Harry's friends were present.

Hagrid was overjoyed; always with Olympe beside him, he kept telling everyone over and over how the amazing Olympe had managed to convince the giants' wives to _force_ their husbands not to join the war. "It was ruddy marvellous. Wouldn'ta worked if Olympe hadn' bin there. I'll tell yeh this, she's a clever woman."

Harry nodded once again and turned to Ron, who was nudging him.

"Blimey, Harry, can't you let go of that snake?" Ron complained. "If you want to marry Snape, I reckon I can live with that, but will you become a Slytherin too?"

Harry had had a long talk with Ron and Hermione a few days after Voldemort's defeat, and had told them everything about Severus and him. They, and especially Ron, hadn't looked very enthusiastic (to put it mildly) at the prospect of a marriage between Severus and Harry, but friendship had prevailed and there they were, together again.

"Ceci missed Severus and me. It wasn't easy to say goodbye to her when we left for St Mellyan, but Severus thought she'd be better with Hagrid. We haven't seen her for almost two months, and in a month Severus and I will marry and leave for a honeymoon in Wales. So I'm trying to make up for our long absence."

Ceci, now more than three metres long, was wrapped around Harry's neck and fondly licked his face.

"She an' Buckbeak are gettin' on like two ol' friends," said Hagrid.

In the midst of the happy hubbub, Harry glimpsed Severus _nursing_ Remus, and elbowed his way towards them. Remus was still recovering from the injuries he had suffered in the struggle against Greyback. They had had to treat him at home, in St Mellyan, because the Ministry couldn't know that, in solidarity with Louis Auger, Remus hadn't delivered Greyback to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Severus, would you please leave me alone?" Remus complained.

"You shouldn't be out of bed. Your injuries were severe and you are not completely healed."

"You can give me a potion later."

Severus snorted, and Sirius came from behind and pinched Severus's buttocks, making Severus jump aside.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted, pretending to be jealous.

Severus scowled. "Black, you sex maniac, get away from me."

Sirius pouted. "I thought we were already on first name terms, Sevvie!"

"Go and find something useful to do, you good-for-nothing. The excuse that you were _dead_ has worn out. Everyone knows you are alive, and the Ministry acknowledged your _innocence_." Severus stressed the word sardonically. "So you have been rehabilitated, and should be contributing to our society again."

"I've already told you, Severus: I'm going to write the story of our adventures."

"You must be joking."

"Hmph. Wait and see. If you continue to treat me like that, I'll show you for the greasy bastard that you are."

Severus wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, and Ceci wrapped herself around the pair of them. "I hoped I would get rid of your canine friends when we returned to Hogwarts, but I have just heard from McGonagall that she has decided to hire Lupin for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post."

Harry beamed. "Wicked! Er, you didn't want the post, did you?"

Severus glared at him. "Of course not. This post is cursed."

"Really? Oh, you're joking."

"The curse is broken, now that Riddle is dead. Albus told me Riddle cursed the post when Albus didn't want to hire him, many years ago."

"Right... Well, it's a shame you won't be able to teach me Potions."

Severus had handed his resignation to McGonagall, because Harry and Severus had decided to get married. Severus believed he would be able to earn his living by selling potions. But the Headmistress hadn't accepted his resignation. After many conversations, they had arrived at an agreement: Severus would teach all classes, except the seventh-year ones. This way Harry wouldn't be his student any more. Harry and Severus were happy with the agreement. They would marry in a simple ceremony in St Mellyan, in the presence of just their closest friends. They knew, however, that people would talk and accuse them of being together before Harry was of age. It wouldn't be easy, but they were willing to face the difficulties, as they had always done.

"You are a terrible liar. I know very well that you hate me as a teacher."

"Now it'd be different."

"I wouldn't treat you differently. This way it will work better: we will not mix work and pleasure. Speaking of pleasure... would you care for a walk in the gardens?" Severus whispered in Harry's ear. Then he turned to Sirius. "Black, take care of Ceci."

Sirius grimaced at Severus, but smiled at Ceci and stretched his arms to her. "C'mere, Ceci. Let's see what Buckbeak's up to."

Severus led Harry through the back door to the pumpkin patch. It was a pleasant summer night. A mild wind was blowing from the Forbidden Forest.

A unicorn appeared, right at the edge of the forest. Severus and Harry approached it. The unicorn didn't move away.

"Why don't you ride it, Severus?" asked Harry, knowing that was an old dream of Severus.

The unicorn knelt beside them. Severus looked at Harry, hesitantly. Then he gently touched the animal's back and straddled it. Severus's eyes were shining. Harry climbed on behind him. The unicorn galloped into the forest and stopped in the same glade where Severus and Harry had kissed for the first time. Severus dismounted and helped Harry off.

"It was here that everything started. Do you remember?" asked Harry.

"You know I do. Would you do everything again?"

Harry nodded. "But... next time... don't erase my memory. It won't work, anyway. I can read yours!"

"Little fiend."

The seven brightest stars of the Ursa Major were shining in the background when Severus took Harry in his arms and kissed him. Once again, their magic blended in a splendid symphony of sounds and colours.

**The End**


End file.
